Antithetic Frozen Stories
by Astraea Eos
Summary: What if Anna rejected Hans' proposal? What if the trolls never fixed Anna but harmed her? What if Elsa's powers were revealed before the coronation? What if Anna never met Kristoff but braved North Mountain on her own? Newest chap: what if Elsa returned with Anna instead of overreacting and freezing her sister's heart?
1. Rejected Proposal!

The bright silvery moonlight illuminated the two young lovers dancing around the perimeter of the castle. Prince Hans and Princess Anna were blissfully unaware of anything else, their troubles and pasts forgotten as they continued twirling around in the serene moonlight. Their voices rang out with unsuppressed laughter, their hearts full of song.

 _Love is an open door!_

 _Love is an open door!_

 _Life can be so much more!_

 _With you!_

 _With you!_

 _With you!_

 _With you!_

The star crossed lovers reached the summit of the fjord, surrounded by mossy rock and silver waterfalls. Below them, the glowing waters of the fjord and the shining city of Arendelle added to the romance of the moment.

Love is an open door…

Hans got down on one knee and took one of Anna's hands in his.

 _Can I say something crazy?_

 _Will you marry me?_

Anna froze in bemusement. She turned to stare at the young prince and puckered her eyebrows, her lips turning down in a frown. "M- marry you already?" She stammered. A nervous hand reached up to push back a lock of hair that had fallen on her face. "But, I kind of just met you, I'm not trying to be rude or anything-" she cut herself short with a nervous laugh- "but I feel like I should know you more, we should at least be friends for a few months! I mean, Elsa- I mean Queen Elsa wouldn't approve! You could just be some overachieving creep for all I know-"

She turned to look back at Hans, and the shocked and hurt look on his face stopped her rambling immediately. "Sorry." She murmured.

Hans got off his knee, sighing softly. Anna couldn't help but pity him as he slowly began to take the path back to the palace.

"Wait!" She cried.

Hans turned around to look at her with a sigh. "Yes, Anna?"

"I'm sorry."

Hans smiled a bit. "There's nothing to be sorry of." He pushed aside a wall of overhanging moss and gestured for her to follow him. "I guess I was too caught up in the moment, too lost in love to comprehend my choices." He offered her his arm. "However, I can escort you back to the palace, right?"

"Why not?"

 _And that was how the story of Frozen was completely altered. Hans and Anna stayed friends for two years after that, and began a romantic relationship which eventually ended in marriage. Elsa had better control over her powers but was forever afraid of her them and never had the opportunity to love her sister like she should. Hans, due to his eventually garnered love for Anna and high respect for Elsa, dropped his plan of taking over Arendelle and proceeded to be one of the best prince consorts Arendelle had ever had._

* * *

 **Elsa seriously has to thank Hans. SERIOUSLY. If it wasn't for him, she would still be locked in her room, afraid of her powers forever and away from Anna. I am seriously so grateful for Hans right now, and you guys should be too. I made up that italicized ending, BTW. Thanks for reading, and I might add to this or extend what I already have.**

 **-Ari**


	2. Similar Differences I

**So… I've decided to turn this into an alternate ending/scene one- shots book! Each chapter will have a different scene. Enjoy and please review!**

 **To my previous reviewers: Thank you for the reviews! Also I will be adding to this, don't worry.**

 **Part 1 of a 2 Shot!**

 **Chapter 2: Similar Troubles (Helsa)**

* * *

"...and here is my youngest son, err… umm..."

"It's Hans, dad!" A voice shouted. Loud jeers followed.

Hans grimaced as he was prodded along by his father. It was the annual Traders' Ball in Arendelle, and his father had been set on them being a good impression. That is, his other brothers being good impressions. King Aaron hadn't spared his thirteenth in line a second glance. Not that I matter anyway. He thought glumly. He took a few steps forward apart from his family and stiffly bowed to the royal family of Arendelle. King Adgar and Queen Idun gave kind nods, and the Arendelle princesses five year old Anna and eight year old Elsa politely curtsied, just as they had done to his twelve other brothers.

Yes. Hans Westerguard had twelve other brothers. Twelve elder, stuck up, power hungry, trouble seeking boys. Except for the tenth brother, Lars, he despised all of them. Not to mention his father who always forgot his name and sometimes that Hans even existed.

A loud slap on his back snapped him out of his daydream. "This son of mine- very imaginative yet quiet! And as I was saying," King Rupert continued, "we make excellent trading partners and allies. Our kingdoms are both prosperous and powerful! Cheers to our two kingdoms!"

About an hour later, Hans was seated on one of the ballroom chairs, bored out of his mind as he watched the partygoers dance and celebrate. Men in expensive tailored suits and women in lavish party gowns swooped this way and that to the festive music. Servants, cooks, and maids scurried around, keeping the dishes full and the glasses topped. Royals conversed in mind numbingly boring politics and trade decisions. All oblivious to the ten year old boy slouched on the chair, bored to death. Suddenly, he heard a scream of anger and a flash of platinum blonde braid streaked before his vision, followed by a barely noticeable trail of tiny snowflakes. Hans sat up. Who was that? He stood up to go investigate. All of a sudden, he lost his ability to move his legs and he was flung face first and painfully onto the floor, smacking right into a spilled puddle of wine a maid was about to wipe up. A collective gasp filled the room as Hans struggled to his feet. He looked down at his feet and realized his shoelaces had been sneakily tied together tightly. And on top of that, his new starched white shirt had a large red stain on it! And Hans swore one of his brothers had "accidentally" spilled a splash of wine on the floor right before his eyes.

Everyone in the ballroom was staring at him, mouths wide open.

"My, that clumsy fool!" He heard a lady whisper.

"Can't even stand up properly without causing a mess! Look at that poor maid- she's trying so hard to clean that mess up!" Another voiced hissed.

"Goodness, that little idiot!" A man growled. "That shirt he's wearing must have caused a fortune!"

Ears burning and eyes welling up with frustrated tears, Hans yanked apart his shoelaces and ran as fast as he could out into the palace's garden, promising himself he would never return to that ballroom as long as he lived. He stormed past the beautifully planted flowers and rows of interesting foliage, no exact destination in mind. When he was completely out of breath, he stopped at a bank of smooth pebbles. Hans picked up a handful and with an enraged roar, hurled them into the air. The small stones sailed through the colorful evening sky and plunged back into the garden.

"OWW!"

Hans's anger evaporated immediately as he heard the hurt cry. Running toward the sound of the cry, he found the girl with platinum blonde hair and large blue eyes. She had been sitting at the bank of a stream, face pressed into her hands. Judging by the streaks of tears on her face and the redness in her eyes, Hans figured she had been crying for a good half hour, at least.

"H- hey," Hans began, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, Princess Elsa!"

The blonde looked at him sadly and nodded. "I know." She looked back at the stream with a sad sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Hans. "You look sad. And why aren't you at the party?"

"It's stupid." Elsa said bluntly. "I don't want to be there."

"Why?"

"My dad called me an ice freak in front of everyone. They laughed and then a whole bunch other things happened that I don't to describe..." Elsa said icily.. "How about you? Are you here to taunt me too?"

"No! My stupid brothers. Had to get away from them for a bit." Hans growled, kicking at a blade of grass.

"I'm sorry." Elsa's voice softened.

"Yeah, I really hate them. They made a big scene right in front of everybody and tied my shoelaces together, making me fall flat on my face. And they pulled the whole 'Hans is the unlucky thirteenth in line' card again."

"Ouch."

"They've been mistreating me for years." Hans slid down beside Elsa on the bank. "Ever since they learned I was the thirteenth in line, they treat me like trash! Why does everyone think thirteen is such a bad number?"

"I don't know." Elsa replied softly. "But okay- I was crying because of my family."

"What happened?"

"Ever since my parents learned I had some- er- different abilities, they haven't loved me anymore." Elsa sighed. "They just love and care about Anna now. They think I'm a freak inside. At parties like this we all pose like one happy family, but inside, I know they only love Anna."

"That sounds terrible!" Hans yelled. "Why would anyone do that to you?"

And for the first time in months, Elsa pulled off a single leather glove and held up her palm. Three snowflakes suddenly materialized and danced on her palm.

"Because, I have ice powers. _Witch_ powers." Elsa's jaw was set with anger and frustration. "I know I'm a freak. I am one!"

Hans barely cared Elsa had powers. He didn't care she was different. "We both have been long mistreated and hated by our families. Why stay? We could run away and join the circus! Be pirates! Join the army! Be partners in crime!"

"I'm so done with them! Every time they call me stupid or freak or threaten to whip me if I get close to Anna, I want to kill myself even more!" Elsa sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

Hans was sobbing now as well. All the hate he had been dealing with crashed down on him and the only thing he wanted to do was to get away. After a few minutes of both of them sobbing on the bank, they were dry of tears. The only feeling left in both of them was the pure desire for revenge and that burning sensation of hate.

They looked at each other, eyes hardened and bright with anger. "Time for revenge." THey shook hands firmly, and even at that young age they knew what was to come. Blood, revenge, war, hate, and oh so much more.

* * *

 **Be reminded this is in a completely alternate universe, events are different. Part 2 of this coming!**


	3. Similar Differences II

**Part 2 of "Similar Differences"! Enjoy and review!**

 **Beware: Evil!Elsa and Fire!Hans being lit squad goals**

* * *

"Thank you for informing us about this, Kai. We will send three of our best servants to access your needs in the journey."

Kai bowed to the royals. "Thank you, your majesties. Have a good day."

King Adgar and Queen Idun of Arendelle were seated at court as they did every day, listening to the major problems and situations of the Arendellians. The minor and rather insignificant problems of the villagers such as lost animals and ruined crops were dealt with the court, but major cases such as long voyages and trade compromises were decided on by the royals themselves. It was a normal day in Arendelle- warm summer weather, ships sailing in and out of docks, trade partners agreeable with each other. Nothing could have opposed the day before, or the day to come.

Until the cold blast of air hurled into the hall and sent everyone to their feet.

Adgar leapt up in his throne, shocked by the trail of angry pointed ice that had followed him all the way up to his royal seat. Idun had not fared better. She had leapt aside just in time for an elongated blue sheen of ice to run straight through the solid metal of her throne like it was butter. They looked hard at each other with fear in their eyes. The ice could only mean one thing. Elsa was back.

* * *

"Grimson, if you don't sit down this instant and shut up, I promise I will you rid you away to your uncle's!" King Rupert of the Southern Isles yelled over the noise of his sparring sons in the hall. He shoved his way through the wrestling redheads to his eldest, Charles. "Charles! As the crown prince, I swear you should be acting more you're age!"

"Just hurry up and give me the throne, father, so I can lock away your sorry behind and rule this kingdom!" Charles yelled back, before proceeding to pummel one of his younger brothers.

Rupert's eyes lit up with anger. "That is quite enough! To the dining hall immediately, the lot of you!"

Groaning, his twelve sons leapt off each other and slouched off, except Charles. He glared at his father as he slowly dusted himself off. "When I'm the one ruling this kingdom, I'll tell you what to do. No one gives me orders around here, not even you."

Rupert opened his mouth to retort, but a blast of heat silenced the two of them. They looked in shock as the two tongues of flame seared from the door and raced towards them.

A loud and very familiar voice echoed through the hall. "Who says you'll ever be king, brother?"

* * *

The first thing they saw was the hair. A long and thick French braid that looked lazily spun together yet immaculate with ice that was thrown over the left shoulder carelessly. Then the dress. A length of glowing blue fabric extending from the shoulders to the floor in a smooth, body hugging motion like water. And last, the face. Large, blue eyes, perfectly formed features, and red lips curled in an evil smile. "Hello, mama and papa. Where is Anna?"

Her parents continued to gape at her as Elsa stepped out of the shadows, like she has materialized there. Her dress glittered in the sunlight and her pale skin glowed. Just then, a shorter red headed girl dashed into the room, a large smile on her face. "Mama- papa-!" She stopped short when she saw Elsa.

"Hello, my baby sister." Elsa said smoothly.

Anna opened and closed her mouth, shocked.

"Lets skip the formalities." Elsa said angrily. "I am your long neglected and hated daughter. Remember?"

Anna finally found her tongue. "But- but mama and papa said you were shipped away overseas to boarding school!"

Elsa glared at her parents. "And lied too, did you?"

Adgar reached behind him for his sword, but Elsa stopped him with a curt glare. "You all should know the punishment of liars and neglectors. And now I will pay back of what you did to me."

"Elsa-" her mother started, but Elsa snapped her fingers. Three chains of ice rose from the ground, lashing around Anna, her father, and mother in a smooth motion. They were now bunched together in the middle of the floor in a hapless pile.

"I'm afraid it's too late to patch up." Elsa said with false happiness. "Time for you to taste a bit of the hate you distilled upon me."

* * *

"Hans? You?"

Hans stepped out of the cloud of smoke, completely unscathed. "Greetings, family." Dressed in an dark ember red suit that glowed with unreleased fire and with his hair shoved back in such a careless manner, the once weak thirteenth-in-line was now a powerful sorcerer that had control over fire. And he looked threatening enough to kill.

"What do you want?" Rupert demanded. "Back again, little coward?"

His brothers were all crowding in the hall again to perceive upon the stranger.

"I see you're all here." Hans snarled. "Let's get started with the fun, shall we?" He opened his palm to reveal an orange flame. "Time for fun."

 _Hans did not want to share the "brutalities" he performed on his family._

* * *

"You literally burned down the entire castle in one day?"

"Yup. With my whole family in it."

Elsa looked at Hans with amazement and satisfaction. "Ah, Hans. That was quite extra."

Elsa and Hans stood at the stern of a "getaway car" luxury liner headed for Corona. The city of the Southern Isles glowed in the sunset. "Didn't even kill my family." Hans continued. He cackled evilly and Elsa joined in. "Just kidding, my poor father will have to shed a "bit" of his hoarded money to rebuild the castle!"

"Froze my entire family to statues." Elsa said, raising an eyebrow at Hans and running her fingers through her braid. "Then settled Arendelle to a frosty winter. Brr brr!"

"Surprised we did so little." Hans said, leaning over the ship to look at the water below them. "Next time, let's start a war."

"Ugh, later. Now we're wanting criminals awaiting capture." Elsa groaned.

"Like they'll catch us." Hans snorted. He then leaned in and pecked Elsa on the lips. "After all, me and my girlfriend make amazing partners in crime.

"Stop spoiling me!" Elsa giggled. "Okay, I love you too you blatant idiot."

Elsa grabbed him and they kissed again, holding each other close as the sun sank on their successful day of planned trouble.

* * *

 **I had fun writing this:P Review, thanks!**


	4. Icy Revelation

Anna was curled lazily on her bed, watching the moonbeams on her white nightgown cast shadowy patterns on the fabric. It was past midnight, not a soul- save for the guards in the castle were awake. A sudden chill filled the room, and Anna reached for her blankets. Instead of the soft material meeting her fingertips, a cold chilling mist did.

"You."

The ghost of Idunna, Anna's dead mother materialized in front of her. A tall brunette with eyes the color of muted sapphires and a dusting of cocoa freckles across her white skin. She wore a pure white gown of the lightest material, one side sliding off a shoulder and the other pinned by a single pearl. Her gaze was beautiful yet threatening.

"Anna."

Anna curled up in a tighter ball, shrinking fast from the glowing ghost.

"Restore it."

"Wh-what?" Anna said shakily. Her hand groped for a book or hard object to defend herself with.

"Our lives, you fool! It is your fault we died!"

Anna was shaking now. "I-I didn't know you would die!" She yelled.

The sapphire eyes of her mother darkened. "You still deny, Anna."

Anna's hand settled on a thick volume. Picking it up, she hurled it at the ghost.

Anna's heart pounded as she jerked awake, siting up. She sprinted out of her room and down the halls. The pitch black night, moon now hidden only intensified her fear. Finding the servant's quarters by memory only, she dashed around a corner pounded on Gerda's door.

The loyal servant yanked open the door, taking the shivering princess into her arms.

"It happened." Anna panted. "Again."

"Oh my sweet princess-" Gerda led her inside her room. "A nightmare?"

The two sat down on Gerda's bed, on top a quilt passed down from Gerda's great aunt. Anna's hand scraped roughly against it over and over again.

"I always dream of my dead parents now." Anna choked out. "Their death was my fault. If I hadn't told Cousin Rapunzel to wait until summer for the wedding they would still be here..."

"Ssh..." Gerda comforted, stroking the redhead's hair. "None of it was your fault, Anna. The storm was completely unexpected and unpronounced. It is strongly believed the storm had been caused by black magic or witchcraft, not by a young, sweet, loving, beautiful girl."

Every compliment fell on Anna's ears like a bite of chocolate. But what Gerda had just said tortured her.

"Who would use black magic against my parents? Who hates them?" She demanded, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

"We don't know, Anna. But the best we can hope fore is that whoever or whatever caused that death storm will be brought to justice when we find out who he or her is."

Suddenly Anna's real eyes flew open, a scream tearing from her lips. She jerked off Gerda, collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"Anna!" Gerda sprang to her feet.

"What- what if it," Anna trembled, sobbing. "Elsa! She hated my parents for keeping her away from me and hiding her secret! She avenged them and had them killed! THATS IT! All those years, she locked herself in her room to practice black magic- horrible- horrible-"

"No Anna it was not- I repeat NOT- your sister's doing."

Gerda was afraid now. Had Anna found out about Elsa's powers? Her body jerked with that horrible thought. She sighed and raised up the sobbing girl.

"I want to see Elsa."

"Anna, come with me."

Anna followed Gerda down the empty halls and down staircases. She glimpsed dark rooms and scary looking shadows. And finally, Gerda took the last turn and stopped in front of a largely bolted door. Anna's insides clenched. Was that a prison?

Gerda took out a large ring of keys from her pocket and proceeded to open all the locks. She then pushed open the door and a cold blast of air hit Anna in the face.

"AHHH!" Anna yelled. When she saw inside, she could not believe her eyes. The whole room was coated in a sheen of pure ice. Dangerous patterns climbed up the walls and on the large bed. And in the center of it all, stood a pale blonde with hands clasped behind her back, cyan eyes wide with fright.

"GERDA!" Elsa yelled, backing away. Anna was frozen, staring at her sister surrounded by ice. Her horror increased when the ice on the walls turned red and huge spikes founded themselves across the walls.

"Elsa? You have ice powers?"

"I have finally decided to tell you." Gerda replied. "Your sister indeed does have them."


	5. You Never Fixed Anyone I

**You Never Fixed Anybody (Kristanna, Pt. 1 of 3)**

 **A slightly edited version of Fixer Upper;). This chapter involves a darker Kristoff and a mention of consummation. (cough, sex, cough) On a final note, the trolls might not be as innocent as you think they are... Enjoy:)**

* * *

The aurora borealis danced high in the night sky as a celebration rang on below. A large group of stone trolls, a blonde woodsman, and a certain redhead were gathered together in a forest clearing, the redhead happily laughing along while the blonde huntsman sullenly grunted. The trolls spun and danced around the two, decorating them in glowing lights, leafy jewelry, and large capes woven out of grass. Two tall crowns of long grass blades were graced on their heads, and the redhead giggled at the blonde's confused and funny demeanor. The blonde shrugged in return.

 _Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper  
But when push comes to shove  
The only fixer upper fixer  
That can fix a fixer upper is  
True  
True  
True  
True  
Love_

 _True love, true love! True love, true love! Trrrruuuuuuuue..._

The moment was perfect. The redhead and blonde had been tossed quite ungracefully into a shallow "wedding" pit surrounded by a narrow dazzling bridge of glowing mushrooms and mossy stones. The singing trolls gathered around the pit to see the beloved marry.

"Do you, Anna," the priest began, "take Kristoff as as your trollfully wedded husband-"

"Wait, what?" Anna cried, pushing herself away from Kristoff with surprise.

"What-" Kristoff interrupted. He was cut short when Anna let out a gasp of pain and lost her composure, nearly falling to the mossy ground. Kristoff quickly caught her, but stared in horror as more of Anna's strawberry blonde hair turned white and her face paled, her grip on his arms weakening. "Anna!"

The trolls were silent in shock as the magical spell of happiness was broken. Anna was so weak she could barely stand on her own. Kristoff looked around desperately for advice. As another lock of Anna's hair turned white, his fear turned to panic. "ANNA! Stay with me!"

Anna clung desperately to his shoulder, her warm body steadily cooling. "T-take me back to H-Hans." She shivered.

With sudden fury, Kristoff mounted Anna on his shoulder and turned around to face the trolls with rage. "Listen, all of you!" He roared, climbing out of the pit angrily. Anna nearly slipped from his shoulder and he grabbed her protectively. "I warned you- Anna is going to die! This was what was going to happen! She needs her _true_ love, not me!"

The trolls blinked in unison, beginning to cower in fear.

Kristoff wasn't finished. "And you idiots." He hissed. "You think everything can be solved with a wedding and moonlight and romance, right? You try to hide the fact that she's engaged and the fact that she could be punished and shunned for cheating on her fiancée, just so you can spy on us "consummating" our marriage later?" He was so angry he could barely think of what he was saying.

A gasp of shock went around the trolls and some of them looked ashamed.

"Yes, gasp all you want." Kristoff snarled. "Admit it. Some of you trolls aren't as innocent as you think you are. Don't forget I caught two of you spying on a pair of consummating lovers in Arendelle once." He pointed to two trolls in the distance.

"We never thought that was wrong." An elder troll said slowly. "Actually, we did, but it felt so good to watch-"

Kristoff's rage was coming to a climax now. "See! That's what I mean-"

"Kristoff, I h-have to g-go!" Anna interrupted, tugging on his coat lapel. In his rage, Kristoff had nearly forgotten her.

All of a sudden, Kristoff hated the trolls. Purely hated them. They were the reason why Elsa and Anna- most importantly Anna- had been shut away their whole lives in the castle. The reason he had been stolen from his ice harvesting family and raised to be a "troll". The reason now that Anna was dying. He gripped Anna tightly and ran over to the fearful Sven.

Just then, a loud rolling of stone made him turn around. Grand Pabbie had finally emerged from his rest. "Greetings, Kristoff." He began. "I see you brought a girl-"

In an instant, Kristoff had enough. He firmly seated Anna on Sven and turned to face Pabbie.

He bent down to meet the short height of the stone troll. "Listen, Pabbie. You can go ahead and die now. All your life, all you've done is made people's lives miserable. My life, Elsa's, and now Anna's. I say take your lusty eyes off her legs and go back to the hole where you belong." He spat a glob of spit right into his face and drew his leg back, kicking Pabbie square in the face. The old troll was hurtled through the air and slammed down at the foot of a tree with a scream of pain.

Hurrying back to Sven, Kristoff cursed at the trolls and leapt on his reindeer. In seconds they were gone, deep into the mountains again.

* * *

 **I explored a darker version of our beloved Kristoff here. So far, there's only been a dark Elsa and Hans, so why not Kris? In this three shot, I will be digging more into his backstory and the causes of his angry actions in this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. Also if this ruined anything for you, blame the trolls. Seriously.**


	6. You Never Fixed Anyone II

**Part 2 out of 3 for You Never Fixed Anyone! Review and enjoy!**

* * *

The temperature steadily dropped as Arendelle came into view of the desperate ice harvester and his red headed companion. The ice and snow whirling around them was getting heavier by the minute, and for a brief second Kristoff wondered if he would ever be warm again. Sven galloped down the foot of the last snow covered mountain before breaking into a full-on sprint on the icy fjord. Clinging tightly to Kristoff, Anna shivered. "A-are we there yet?" She whispered, her teal eyes half lidded.

"Almost, Anna! Hold on..." Kristoff encouraged warily. The false confidence in his voice hid the fact of how scared he actually was. Even the time he had nearly fallen under breaking ice when he was eight was a mere prick of fear compared to what was happening now. He guided Sven away from a bow of a ship deck as they continued to hurtle through the icy air. The castle was near now, and if Anna could hold on for a minute more they could get there. He focused all his concentration on the approaching castle, hoping with all his might Anna would be all right-

 ** _BAM._**

With a shock, Kristoff realized Sven had crashed right into the wooden deck of an overturned boat. He pushed snow out of his face and looked around. The blizzard had gotten so bad now five feet in front of his face was complete whiteness. He stretched his hand out for a source of light but with no avail. They were lost, trapped in the blizzard with no source of navigation. Hopelessness consumed Kristoff and he sank to his knees, gasping and panting. Only when that small voice caught his attention did he rise again.

"K-Kris..."

"ANNA!" He screamed, leaping to his feet. He put a hand in front of his eyes, shielding them from the nipping snow.

"Kristoff..." The voice called again, and he dashed to his left. There Anna lay curled up against the unconscious Sven on the iced fjord, her hair all white and frost coating her skin. All of a sudden, the blizzard stopped. Snowflakes held suspended in mid air. The whipping snow made no difference to him as he staggered toward the freezing girl. All that mattered now was Anna.

Tears started to form in Kristoff's eyes as he realized Anna was finally dying. There was no hope for her now. They were lost and she was dying. He rushed to her side and sank to his knees, grabbing her frozen hands in his. He thought about Anna, the bright, energetic ball of fire bravely demanding he take her up north mountain. The fearless girl that had stood up to her sister. The fiery soul that had worked so hard to bring her family back together, only to fail. The future she would never have. How she would never marry. Have children. Run a kingdom. Enjoy the world everyone else took for granted.

"Anna, please don't leave..." He begged, sobbing. He felt her weak arms slowly reach for his shoulders as he pulled in for a hug.

"T-thank you..." Anna whispered, her voice faint. "For e-everything you d-did." Her bright eyes started to flutter shut.

"No, please Anna-" he begged. But her heartbeat was growing fainter and fainter even as he spoke.

With effort. Anna grasped his hands in hers, her teal eyes opening for the last time to lock with his soft brown ones. All of a sudden she stopped shivering and flickering away. Her grip on his hands tightened as she said her final words.

"Brave Kristoff Bjorman. Tell my sister and Hans I will love them forever. Tell my sister I will be happy in heaven watching over her. Tell her not to be afraid of her ice powers anymore but embrace them..." She faded away for a second before returning with vigor. "Bless Arendelle for me. Feed Sven carrots." She smiled a little at that comment.

Kristoff bent his face close to hers, his tears falling on her beautiful face.

"And one more thing-" She began to gasp for air.

Kristoff sobbed again as Anna put her hands on his face. "Kristoff, I love you."

And with those words she sank back into the death position, but her bright teal eyes stayed locked with his bloodshot ones until the ice consumed her entire body.

"ANNA! NO!" A voice screamed behind the sobbing Kristoff. Queen Elsa and Hans were sprinting on the fjord to meet him. Elsa's braid was barely a braid anymore, just strands of unkempt hair barely held back by a band of ice. Her dress was torn and dirty and her shoes were missing but Kristoff could tell she couldn't have cared less. Meanwhile, Hans's clothing was in perfect condition, every button, lace, and item in place. Except for his wind blown hair, he looked fresh out of a barber shop. And while Elsa looked frazzled and terrified, he looked calm and collected, as if Anna had merely sneezed.

Elsa sank by Anna's body and screamed and wept. For real this time the blizzard froze in mid air as the Queen lay sobbing by her dead sister. "No, no, no Anna... Please..."

On his knees mourning his loss, Kristoff barely heard the _shing_ of sword against scabbard.

"NOOOO!"

Kristoff shot up in time to see Hans's sword neatly decapitate the screaming Elsa. Her graceful head flew off her body and slammed onto the broken fjord below. Just as she died, the snow started to melt and summer began to return. But there was no joy in it. He stared at shock at the smirking Hans.

Hans sheathed his sword neatly, smiling to himself. "Three ships sunk, two heirs down, one kingdom to take over." He said triumphantly. "Thanks for killing Anna for me. We'd make a great team!" He walked off as if nothing had happened.

Kristoff was so shocked he couldn't be angry at Hans- only stare as Anna's body dissolved into water and turned into ocean.

* * *

 **Part 3 coming out next! Also I might make a shot in which Anna lives because Kristoff saves her. This is a three shot. PLEASE REQUEST CHAPTERS IN THE COMMENTS AND REVIEW! Thank you guys!**


	7. You Never Fixed Anyone III

The trolls really screwed things up. They stole young children, wiped them of their memories like they did to Anna, and just raised them to be antisocial trolls? Wow...

I've been getting reviews for this fic and they really encourage me and keep me writing. Thank you guys to no end!

Part 3 out of 3 for You Never Fixed Anyone! Enjoy!

The funeral for the Princess and the Queen was simple and quiet. Elsa's body was easily recovered, but Anna without a doubt was gone without a trace. Somewhere in that beautiful blue water, Kristoff thought, was where the dead Princess lay scattered in tiny particles.

He stood silently by the two huge graves that had been placed in a deep cliff overlooking a stretch of ocean, the same cliff that their parents' graves had been placed. People easily came and went from Anna's, Kristoff noticed, but everyone stayed away from Elsa's. They still saw her as the wicked ice sorceress that had killed Anna and put Arendelle in eternal winter.

The whole time, Hans acted consolent and cool. He shed not a single tear but kept a straight and serious face the whole ceremony, offering a slight smile or two of welcome to the people.

Kristoff and Sven had sobbed their eyes out the entire week and were both out of tears. Olaf had long since melted to nothingness, and Kristoff had spared not a glance at the snowman. He was no more than a ball of useless snow to him now. He sat stone faced in the front pews, nodding emotionlessly at the consolations and soft murmurings of the crowd. He just wanted all of them to go away. He was empty, sad, and hopeless.

Days stretched into months, and eventually Kristoff began to recover. Hans kept a firm yet good rule on the kingdom, and for such a ruthless looking man with ridiculous sideburns and weird humor guided the kingdom well. He eventually married another lady- second in line to the throne, Princess Amethyst from the Northern Isles. She had copper red hair, the same bright teal eyes and warming humor of Anna, but to Kristoff she was nobody. He didn't care anymore. He barely spared a glance when the queen announced she had twin girls, both mirror images of Anna, but to him not Anna but complete, utter strangers.

One day Kristoff petitioned to have the trolls permanently locked away in the castle dungeons. The fact that they had ruined so many countless lives already saddened and infuriated him to no end. Hans, now king granted his wish, and the trolls were trialed, sentenced, and sent to the castle prisons until they rotted to death- with Kristoff as their personal guard. But as a breath of mercy, the younger trolls were spared and were raised by humans, and the memory of elders like Pabbie and Bulda would eventually dwindle and fade into nothingness in their minds.

A week later, he entered the cell calmly to say his final words to the things that ruined his life. The ugly, useless stone trolls.

"Kristoff, sweet boy." It was Bulda.

He gently shut the door and turned to face the female stone troll. "Yes, prisoner?"

"Would you just call me Bulda, one last time?" She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"You are to address me as the sir." Kristoff replied sharply. "And I am to address you as prisoner."

Silence stretched between them and Kristoff turned back to the door, flipping the lock as he prepared to speak. He heard soft retreating footsteps and knew Bulda had retreated to the far side of the cell, sobbing silently. But he felt no remorse.

"But we are your family." Another voice echoed, a troll named Fern. "We raised you since you were young."

"You STOLE me from my family!" Kristoff roared, slamming his lock shut and leaping to his feet. "I don't even know who they really are! You erased all my memories of them so I would believe I am a troll myself!"

"We've always wanted children..." A third voice came from the shadows. Pabbie was meditating by the prison window, eyes closed.

"Children." Kristoff spat. "Stealing innocent children, ruining human lives, killing people who are undeserving, that's all you do. You trolls are stupid, foolish, and unfit to be on this earth. Be glad I'm jumping into action here and putting an end to your cruelty here."

All the trolls started to sob pathetically and Kristoff lost it. In rage, he yanked open a cell door and grabbed the meditating Pabbie and tossed him outside. Slamming the cell door shut, he turned to face the frightened trolls.

"Line up by the bars, all of you." He commanded furiously, slamming a hand on the iron. The trolls meekly aligned themselves with the iron, trembling.

"And now, watch as I torture the one you love. Watch as I torture ONE as you tortured thousands, probably millions."

"No Kristoff, please no, pleaseeeeee no, spare me..." Pabbie begged, cowering in a corner. He knew exactly what Kristoff was going to inflict him with.

Without a second thought, Kristoff grabbed the wailing Pabbie, and holding him above his head, slammed the stone troll on the cobblestone ground of the prison.

To the horror of all the trolls, the old Pabbie split right in half downwards, half of his stone body falling to the right and the other to the left. THAT was for the late King and Queen of Arendelle.

Kristoff did not stop berating him with beatings, ignoring the screams and cries of the trolls as he smashed Pabbie to pieces. He hurled a chunk on the ground with satisfaction. THAT was for Elsa. As he smashed piece by piece of the troll's body on the stones, he counted off one by one the victims which had suffered from the hands of the trolls. Finally, he picked up the last piece which was Pabbie's head still intact. The old troll's eyes begged him for mercy, but Kristoff gave no mercy.

"I command, by all the gods of the world, that you be cursed to eternal hell forever, fool." With that, he smashed the head to the cobblestones and ground everything to dust under his feet. THAT was for Anna.

Leaving them behind in shock and horror, Kristoff shut off the lights and bolted the door shut for the last time, leaving the trolls to rot forever in the cell.

Lightness settled into his heart after that. Kristoff felt like he had done the right deed, and now it was time to round up Sven and travel to somewhere far, far away- to start a fresh chapter in his life- but would always keep the memory of Anna with him.

The end.

A/N: well, that wraps up for the last part of You Never Fixed Anyone. In my opinion, the trolls got what they deserved. After you've been on this earth for a few thousand years like the trolls have, you should know better than capturing humans and ruining their lives! As a summary, Hans in that turn of events succeeded in taking over Arendelle. Elsa and Anna both died (no pun intended) and Kristoff traveled far away to new journeys. The trolls wasted away lol. Anyways, thanks for reading. Request a chapter or review and I will see you next time:)

-Ari


	8. The True Lover

**Hello again friends! In the last chapter, I got some reviews saying they were unhappy Elsa died. However, the point I was trying to get through was this: Anna, being lagged by the trolls never made it fast enough to get to Hans or to Elsa. She froze to death just yards from Elsa as Hans were preparing to swing his sword at Elsa. With no one to protect her, Elsa was killed, winter was ended, and Hans's plan worked. Hope that solved things, and I'm sorry Elsa died. As a turnaround for the last three shot, I will be doing a happier one. In this one shot, Kristoff ends up saving Anna and Arendelle is saved!**

* * *

 _The True Lover (Kristanna)_

He was tearing down the mountain fast. The snow and wind howled around him but he paid them no heed. His feet pounded on the snowdrifts and he panted hard but still pushed on. Sprinting across the fjord, he raced toward the castle of Arendelle looming in the distance under layers of silvery sleet. Kristoff shoved ice out of his red as he pushed on. The castle was barely thirty yards ahead...

A breathtakingly shocking strong gust of wind nearly wiped him off his feet. The storm was steadily getting worse. Snow feel thicker and thicker by the second. He had lost Sven back at the foot of the last mountain when the ice had been smashed but he knew his faithful reindeer was trotting along behind him. It can't be too late, Kristoff thought. Anna must be okay...

His feet slid over the slippery ice of the fjord, nearing the eye of the storm. He ignored the biting cold, the whipping snow. He had seen worse. Once when he was a younger lad, he had strayed from the pack in search of a snowflake and fell right off a steep ravine into a icy pond. He had been in the water for several unbearable seconds before a quick stepping member of the pack had rescued him.

"Your sister is dead. Because of you."

All of a sudden, the snow stopped completely and the air froze. Those words echoed around the eerily will fjord. Not far ahead, Kristoff spotted a hunched figure in a bright blue dress and a taller figure above her. Not Anna. And a small, piercing voice cut through the thick air. "K-Kristoff..."

He whipped his head around and staggered toward the fragile voice, and to his shock, a curled in and frosted over body, hair completely white. "Anna!" He began to run again.

Anna was nearly frozen over. All her hair was white and her body was covered in frost. "Help me, Kristoff..." She pleaded with him from afar.

"I'm coming Anna!" He screamed. He heard the sound of sword against scabbard a while away but didn't turn around. "ANNA!"

He reached her and had her in his arms in a flash. Anna tried to resist and jerked her body toward the sound of the sword, but Kristoff held on tightly, not letting her move. "What happened? Didn't Hans save you?"

"H-Hans never loved me." Anna whispered drowsily, shaking violently. "He left me to freeze."

Kristoff's mind whirred fast. He had to do something! He whipped his head around, trying to think of what to do. He then remembered the troll's saying: _true love will melt a frozen heart_. In desperation, he did something he'd never do in a million years. Cupping Anna's freezing cheeks in his hands, he looked deep into her teal eyes and gave her a reassuring grin. She barely registered, her body losing willpower to stand any longer and she began to collaspe. "Hans may not love you, but I do. I've never loved anyone like you, Anna." Kristoff said gently. He leaned in and kissed her cold lips.

Anna's lips warmed and softened under his as he kissed her. Her body stopped shaking and the frost melted right off her like it was never there. Her hair, originally silver white returned to its healthy strawberry blonde, red chasing white out till there was none left. The strength flowed back into her body, and her lithe arms grabbed him and held him close in a thankful and loving embrace.

"You were my true love?" Anna asked wondrously as she broke away from the kiss.

"I was, Anna. True love will thaw a frozen heart."Kristoff smiled joyously.

Their happy golden moment was suddenly cut short when Suddenly she looked to her left and screamed. "ELSA!"

It went in slow motion as their happy little moment melted and the real world barreled on their shoulders, the tall redheaded prince driving his sword in a diagonal direction against the ice queen's unsuspecting pale neck. Anna barely had time to register what was going on before the sharp blade began to pierce the pale skin. In a millisecond, a large sheet of ice erupted from the ground, creating a barrier between the queen and the sword, and catching the blade and blasting it to pieces, sending a strong shockwave that sent the cackling prince flying backwards and thudding on the ice painfully. Elsa might not have been on guard, but her instinctive ice always was. Always on duty to protect their master. The shards of iron smashed on the icy wonderland, catching the prince off guard and sending him slamming at the foot of a shelf of ice several feet away.

With a cry of surprise, Elsa sprang to her feet, a shard of ice materializing in her hand. It was a sight for her overwhelmed eyes to see. Anna, standing straight, with her hair a glowing strawberry blonde- Kristoff, clinging to Anna like he would never let her go, Hans, lying haphazardly on the ice, his neck bent at a strange angle.

She ran towards them with a hollow laugh, shaky hands yanking at her hair, not able to believe her eyes. "Anna! You're okay?"

"I'm fine, Queen Elsa." Anna said mockingly, but a playful smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She crossed her arms with a smirk. "Good job with knocking Hans clean out."

Elsa shoved her bangs over her head, utterly astounded. Was she dead or hallucinating? "Who saved you?" She asked in utter disbelief. She glanced down, and her ice dress, glittering bright and blue, soft under her fingertips, reassured her that this was not a dream. She neared Anna, afraid to touch her.

"I did." Kristof interrupted, stepping between the two. "And I think you should stay away from Anna for a while-"

He was interrupted as Anna shoved aside Kristoff with a yell and launched herself at Elsa, tackling her in a big bear hug, taking in a deep whiff of Elsa's signature wintry and spearmint scent. Something she had not smelled for thirteen years. A moment of shocked silence later, Elsa finally gathered the courage to return the embrace. Anna's scent of strawberry soap and rose petals mixed in with the bittersweet scent of wintry air met her nose, and she sighed. All fear and worry disappeared as Anna's warm embrace encircled her, surrounding them both with a warm glow.

"True love- love!" Elsa sang, her heart bursting with happiness. Breaking away from the embrace, she extended her arms and lifted them to the sky. All the ice and snow shrouding the village of Arendelle melted from the ground and drifted upwards, forming a huge snowflake in the clear sky before exploding to a million sparkles and disappeared. Elsa looked back at Anna, beaming with happiness. Anna started to say something, but yelped in surprise as the fjord finished melting and they fell straight through and splashed into the clear waters. For a second, she was terrified. Not of the water, but that she would hurt Anna, or anyone else again.

But she knew as they kicked themselves back onto the surface, as she grabbed Anna's hand underwater, and as Anna grabbed Kristoff's, and as Hans was yanked up by the ankle, that they would be okay.

* * *

 **Whew! That was a more AUed one. A plot hole in Frozen i thought up: If Elsa's powers acted instinctively on all those occasions, such as when her powers had just been revealed at the coronation, or when the guard fired his crossbow at her in the ice palace, they would definitely have protected her while she was on the fjord. I feel like Anna's sacrifice was kind of unnecessary, but who knows? This is just an assumption. I still love Anna! Plot hole number two: How did the Frozen end on a boat when the ice melted? They clearly were standing on miles of ice in the middle of nowhere, far away from the docks or Arendelle. They couldn't have ended up right smack in the middle of the docks, hehe.**

 **Thank you for reading and please comment and leave chapter requests. Next chapter: what if Hans found Elsa first instead of Anna? (Helsa coming up!)**


	9. The Blonde, Not Redhead I

**Summary: Hans runs into Elsa instead of Anna, but the encounter is a lot colder and icier than he expected. Or will it warm up? I also bumped down Hans's age by two years. (He's currently 19 and Elsa is 21 in this chapter)**

* * *

 _Princess Elsa stared forlornly at the painting of her father mounted on the wall during his coronation. She trembled in fear as she again realized that would be her today. She stared down at her ungloved hands, horrified when she saw a bit of frost on them. She took several deep breaths, and they melted. "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be..." She recited again to herself. She picked up a candlestick and a jewel box for practice, and dropped them in disappointment as coatings of frost covered the items. Whipping her gloves back on, she turned and ran out a secret passage in the walls to the docks, tears streaming down her face. She needed a few minutes away from the palace._

Prince Hans, an adventure seeking nineteen year old scanned the royal kingdom of Arendelle with a keen eye. From where he stood on the ship's deck he had traveled with- named the Westerguard Voyager, he got a full view of the kingdom people talked so fondly of. It stood out like a sparkling gem, perched on the foot of the beautiful North Mountain and the shimmering fjords of Norway, a humble yet prosperous kingdom spoken highly of by many. The streets were beautifully decorated and the homes tastefully designed to align to the uncomparable beauty of the royal's palace. White stone, marble statues and stairs, bright green, purple, and gold trimming, iron lamposts, well paved paths and a large and beautiful garden and orchard in the back. Even the castle's stables and farmhouses seemed in pristine condition. And he had yet to see inside! He impatiently waited as the sailors docked the vessel and made preparations to disband. The many royals and people of good businesses with Arendelle had accompanied him on the ship, yet Hans's entire family had decided not to attend the coronation of the crown princess Elsa. They had no idea he had gone, but they wouldn't have cared anyway. They said they had "better" things to do, besides seeing a silly princess put a crown on her head. He frowned and pushed the thoughts of his family, thirteen brothers included, far from his thoughts. No need to give them any heed today. Meanwhile, the sailors finally finished docking the boat and opened the vessel's port door, allowing all to exit. Hans grabbed his knapsack and hurried over to the ship's stables to fetch his horse, Sitron- his faithful white stallion. He mounted him, checked for all his belongings, and galloped off the ship, narrowly avoiding knocking people into the water.

"Watch it, lad!" A man called from where Hans had nearly knocked him into a shop stand of fruit. Hans paid no heed, to excited about the day to care. Once he had reached the end of the dock, he urged Sitron to a slow walk and he reached for Sitron's guide and tied the rope to a nearby post. "You'll stay here and be a good boy, won't you Sitron?" He patted the stallion's white head and grinned. "A palace staff will collect you later."

All of a sudden, a pair of thudding footsteps, turquoise dress, a head of loosely braided blonde hair nearly knocked him into the water, but Hans caught himself in time by grabbing on to Sitron's mane. "Whoaaa there!" Hans yelled in surprise and Sitron whinnied in anger as his hair was pulled. The girl stopped short with a yell, her hands shoving her loose hair back into it's bun. She looked young, in her early twenties, and her clothing looked expensive. "S-sorry!"

"What are you doing here?" He demanded out of shock. "Miss, are you all right?"

"I needed a breath, I'm fine!" The girl said hurriedly, walking away.

"Wait, wait up!" Hans yelled, but she had disappeared as fast as she had came. "Are you-" he stopped short. He could be imagining it, but there was a faint trail of frost on the wooden boards of the docks following her direction that melted as soon as he saw it.

Hans was plucking a bunch of frosted grapes from a serving platter when he heard the herald announce the Royals' names. "Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Hans's eyes widened and he dropped the grapes, weaving through talking people and dashing towards the front of the hall. The royals had finally arrived! Princess Anna, who was engaged in quite a serious conversation with the queen, excused herself when he arrived and pushed into the crowd, wiping away a tear. Hans looked after her worriedly. Then he shrugged. She was probably so excited over this party. After all, Arendelle hadn't had a social gathering like this in several years.

He quietly approached the queen, who was turned to the side with a worried look on her face. "Is everything alright, your majesty?" He asked quietly. She turned around, and Hans stopped short. She was the girl from the fjord.

* * *

 **Don't be disappointed, guys! Part 2 is coming soon.**


	10. The Blonde, Not Redhead II

Summary: Hans runs into Elsa instead of Anna, but the encounter is a lot colder and icier than he expected. Or will it warm up? I also bumped down Hans's age by two years. (He's currently 19 and Elsa is 21 in this chapter)

* * *

She was a tall woman, not much more than an inch or two shorter than him. Her hair was a frosty blonde, long and pinned up in a bun. She wore a floor length turquoise dress decorated with pink, purple, and gold rosmaling and magenta cape buttoned at her chin. A pair of long turquoise gloves covered her hands. The tinkling tiara nestled in her hair did little to make her look less fearful. But even with her fancy clothing and hair done up instead of a loose braid, Hans could have recognized her anywhere.

They stared shocked at each other, both recognizing the person in front of them. Elsa paled, her already pale skin only a shade away from white. "I must go." She turned around and stepped away, tugging her long magenta cape closer to her and bowing her crowned head.

"Wait!" Hans called. "It's all right! I'm not mad. I'd like to talk."

"Please-" she began to quickly walk out of the hall, ignoring any royals who tried to approach her. At that second, Hans realized that he needed to pretend her had never seen her before. He figured she wasn't supposed to be seen outside her quarters on the day of special events or something.

Princesses had weird rules!

"I've never seen you before!" He shouted over the crowd in one last attempt. "Can we please just exchange pleasantries?"

Elsa stopped, halfway out the doorway. A look of relief crossed her face. He doesn't recognize me! She thought. Taking a breath, she squared her shoulders and turned around, nodding to all the other dignitaries and walking back to Hans, breathing out graceful apologies.

"Sorry I just needed a bit of air." She whispered to an especially concerned royal with brunette hair and a lavender dress reached forward to stroke her shoulder, which Elsa flinched away from.

She carefully made her way back to him and smiled with a small bow. "I apologize, Prince Hans." She said softly, her face serious and drawn. "I am not very assured with crowds yet."

Hans smiled breezily, with a careless shrug. "No worries, no worries." He glanced around himself for a distraction. Spying the refreshments table laden with food, he asked, "Would you like some refreshments?"

Elsa nodded with a faint smile, glad to distract herself. "How about chocolate and krumkake?"

"That sounds amazing." Hans said grandly. He held out his hand for the older girl to take, but the blonde shook her head and pulled away. "I'm all right." She said hastily.

Hans found this very peculiar. Elsa seemed to hate physical contact in all forms. He trotted along, weaving through the dancers as they approached the table and enjoyed all the refreshments the castle had to offer: special cakes and pastries, sandwiches, fruit, fondue, krumkake, bowls of punch and drinks, and last but not least, a large plate full of chocolates. Hans couldn't help but laugh as Elsa's eyes lit up and she leaned forward and took a piece: a dark square of sweetness drizzled with raspberry glaze and crushed almonds. Hans snatched a lemon filled one dusted with powdered sugar for himself.

"Taste good?" Hans asked, watching Elsa savor the treat.

"It's quite scrumptious. I enjoy chocolate, like my sister Anna." Elsa replied, reaching for a plate.

"Anna!" Hans raised his eyebrows. "Where is she on this fine evening?"

Elsa tensed, then looked around her with worried eyes. "She's a-around." Something in her voice told her it was not to be discussed.

Hans was starting to feel slightly agitated. Could this Elsa talk about anything comfortably without flinching, snapping, or shutting down? He filled his plate with a roasted chicken sandwich, a lemon tart, and a few chocolate dipped strawberries as Elsa daintily nibbled on a second piece of chocolate, this one a marbled mound of white, milk, and strawberry chocolate swirled together. Her plate, however was full of krumkake, a dessert Hans had heard about but had never tried. Seeing Hans watch her eat it, she took another cone from the serving platter and placed it on Hans' plate. "Try one!"

Hans laughed and took a bite of the strange dessert. The cone was crunchy and sweet, and the fruity and nutty filling was a smooth finish. The rest suddenly crumbled in his hand and he yelped in surprise.

Elsa giggled behind her gloved hand and motioned him to follow her. Grabbing his plate, he followed her out of the ballroom and out into the palace gardens. He noticed the moonlight turned Elsa's hair a glowing silvery blonde and her eyes a brilliant shining blue.

Once glancing around to see that no one was looking, Elsa picked up a second krumkake. A mischievous smile spread on her face and she shoved the entire cone into her mouth in one bite and chewed, crumbs falling out of her lips. Hans couldn't help gasping as did so.

"That's how you properly eat a krumkake!" She said with satisfaction when she swallowed. "I do that all the time when no one's looking."

Hans was too busy laughing to respond. The proper Queen of Arendelle, high and mighty, had just shoved food down her throat like a small child who had just stolen candy. He picked up another cone and quickly popped it in his mouth.

"So, do you like being the youngest?" Elsa asked.

Hans huffed. "Not at all! My brothers all hate me, and a few even pretended I was invisible for a few years. They think nineteen is too young to do anything! All I get to do is sit at my parents' feet and play the "youngest spare brother".

"That's horrible!" Elsa was shocked. How could someone hate a polite and humorous, and such a handsome man as Hans?

"Do you get along with Anna?" Hans asked in return.

Elsa closed her eyes. "As much as I can." She turned away from him to examine a flower. Hans thought she was going to change the subject, but instead she went on. "These were one of Anna's favorite flowers." She pointed to the lilies. "We used to pick them all the time when were children. Before the accident-" she stopped suddenly, and Hans decided not to ask.

Soon the krumkake was all gone, but Hans and Elsa were in no mood for more. Instead, they strolled around the gardens, talking. About their families, their lives, their hobbies. Elsa talked more than she had ever talked to anyone in years. She felt like she could trust Hans and tell him everything, and he felt the same with her. Hans told her stories of his childhood that made her double over in laughter, and other stories that made her sorry he had to deal with. In turn, Elsa told him about her studies, her goals as a queen, and her relationship with Anna. It was one of the best nights of Elsa's life. Not only had her coronation been successful and smooth, but she had made a new friend. They returned to the ballroom for Elsa to meet other dignitaries, and Hans made everything go smoothly and easily. At the end of the night, Hans promised to keep in touch with Elsa and visit sometime, and she agreed.

As Hans headed to the Arendelle Inn for his nightly lodging later, he saw Princess Anna sitting alone on a balcony chair, staring out into the night with a forlorn look on her face.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It might have been a much different ending for Anna, however! Please review, I love the response I've been getting so far. Special shoutouts to Desteny Star and all you guests for the response. I had one guest that hated the interaction between Anna and Hans. Can you please explain? Thank you guys soooo much!

-Ari


	11. The Ice Queen's Reluctant Return

Summary: what if Elsa agreed to go back to Arendelle with Anna when she went to get her? Could she still unfreeze Arendelle?

Three figures, a man, woman, and a snowman were gathered at the top of a glamorous icy staircase at the foot of a huge and majestic castle solidly made of ice. The snowman and the woman seemed to be in dialogue while the man admired the ice miracle in front of him.

"Just give me a minute, okay?" Anna asked the babbling snowman. Kristoff sat down on the front steps, and Olaf joined him, counting.

"This is all ice! Ice is my life!" Kristoff whooped.

Princess Anna cast a concerned glance over her shoulder at her two companions. She hoped Elsa wouldn't accidentally hurt them too. Combing down her slightly ruffled braids and smoothing out her winter dress and cloak, she slowly walked into the ice palace. "Elsa?" She called. She couldn't help but be wowed by her sister's creation. Sheets of clear ice in soft shades of blue and white sprung up from every side of her, fitting together to make glossy floors, glowing walls, glided stairs and balconies, and a fountain made solidly with ice. Anna walked over for a closer look. Instead of water, the fountain was filled with ice droplets frozen in time. The air smelled fresh, cold and, well, icy. Anna stumbled on the icy floor and nearly fell over, and when she regained her balance at the foot of a second flight of stairs leading to a second floor, a soft voice called out to her. "Anna?"

Her head jerked up, teal eyes open with suprise. "Elsa!"

The ice queen smiled gracefully as she appeared from behind a curtain of sheer glittering ice. Anna gaped as she beheld her sister in her free form. Queen Elsa's hair was released from it's tight royal bun, cascading down her left shoulder in a loose but elegant braid studded with sparkles, her long bangs smoothly flipped over her head. Her high necked and fully covering coronation gown had been reduced to a skintight and revealing bright blue off-the-shoulder dress, the hued blue shimmering fabric perfectly fitting her. A light, soft train of woven ice trailed behind the queen in a substitute for the heavy, dark cape she had worn for her coronation. Anna had to admire Elsa's boldness when she noticed her uncovered shoulders and the high cut in her dress that showed off a leg. Elsa didn't look just different. She actually looked like herself- beautiful, confident, free. Elsa's makeup was darker and more prominent, her cheeks flushed and large cerulean eyes sparkling.

"Wow!" Anna gasped. "You look different, well- a good different, not that you looked bad before. And this place! It's amazing!"

"Thank you." Elsa replied, casting a look around the masterpiece of glowing ice. "I never knew what I was capable of."

Anna swung a carefree foot up the stairs. "I'm so sorry for what happened," she continued as she bounced up the steps. "About what happened. If I would have known!"

Elsa stepped back, shaking her head hugging her arms to her waist. "No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go."

"But I just got here!" Anna protested.

"No, Anna. I belong here. You belong in Arendelle." Elsa sighed sadly.

"But Arendelle's frozen over completely. No one can get in or out! You put the kingdom in eternal winter, Elsa! Only you have the power to thaw the kingdom." Anna broke the news.

"Look outside! Arendelle is covered in snow."

Elsa stared at Anna in horror, still backing away behind the sheen of ice again. "What?"

Anna nodded. "We'll all die if you don't help us! Please Elsa. I'm not mad anymore at all! We'll all support you."

"B-but Wesleton and the guests hate me!" Elsa protested, her hands anxiously running through her hair. "They called me a-"

"DON'T say that word." Anna yelled, stamping both feet on the staircase. It echoed through the palace loudly. "You're not a monster. You're a beautiful queen the kingdom will learn to accept and love. Come back to Arendelle and prove them wrong, Elsa! Please!"

Elsa contemplated that as she stopped trying to escape into the confines of her ice walls. She almost felt hopeful before a flashback flew through her head.

Anna flying over a snowbank laughing, Elsa accidentally hitting her in the head with her powers, the unconscious Anna thumping to the ground.

"I can't." Elsa said finally. "Goodbye, Anna." Hunching over her body and folding her arms around her waist, she turned to leave.

"No!" Anna called, scrambling up the stairs, her strawberry blonde braids thumping on her shoulders as she hurried after her sister, sliding and slipping. "Please! Don't let them suffer the way I did. I was shut in that castle for thirteen years, Elsa! My whole childhood wasted in those walls when we could have been doing so much more." Her voice broke in the end and tears filled the redhead's teal eyes as she reached the top floor, a wide pavilion of ice. "Don't let the children of Arendelle suffer the way I did." She managed before she let go of the banister, crashing onto the frosted floor, tears forming in her eyes. "They'll all be shut in forever like we were."

Elsa wanted to run back and embrace her sister. The sound of Anna's crying nearly broke her heart. Yet she was afraid if she touched Anna, her dear sister would turn to a solid block of ice. "B-but Anna, I-I c-can't." Elsa sank down to the stairs and cried, her dress pooling around her. The ice in the castle turned from a warm blue to a dangerous deep midnight blue as it sensed Elsa's emotions.

"We were so close." Anna tried one last time. "We could be like that again. Just try one more time."

"We could be like that again."

A strange hope filled Elsa. She recalled all the times she and Anna had played with Elsa's powers when they were young, how she willed the ice and snow to go away when they were done, how the powers responded to her commands as she made the ice castle. She looked up, filled with hope now. They were her powers. She wasn't the little scared girl anymore. She was a powerful queen now- twenty one years old, the rightful ruler of her kingdom. Elsa stood up, determined. "Anna, I'll try."

Anna stopped crying immediately before running up the stairs to hug Elsa. "Oh yes-"

Elsa yelped as Anna approached. "Stop Anna!" She cried, jerking backwards instinctively as Anna approached. Her ice train caught on the banister and almost tore.

The redhead stopped immediately. "Oh yeah, you don't like physical contact. You'll get used to it." She stood up shakily, but she was smiling now. "Just gotta slide all the way down these stairs!" She looked at the flight of ice that curled from where she was standing.

Elsa laughed. "How about an alternate route?" She held out her hands in front of her, facing the door, and a long, flat slide of ice shot out the double French doors, bursting them open.

Laughing, Anna climbed on the slide and pushed herself down, her braids streaming behind her as she shot through the door. Elsa followed, and the slide deposited them right on the foot of the last staircase. Kristoff, who had been dully rubbing two sticks together while Olaf watched yelped when the two royals crashed down on the snow bank besides him.

"Whoa there!" Anna bounced up to her feet. "Anyways," she addressed Kristoff. "Elsa's coming back to Arendelle to unfreeze the winter. You know the way back, right?"

"No clue." Kristoff replied dully.

"What?!"

"Just kidding, Anna! I've been living in North Mountain for my whole life! I've seen this place inside and out! Duh!" Kristoff rolled his eyes and tossed the sticks into the snow.

"Lead the way!" Anna said grandly as they started to walk back. "And by the way-" she noticed Elsa eyeing Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf cautiously. "That's Kristoff the mountain man, Sven his moose-"

"Reindeer." Kristoff corrected.

"-and Olaf the snowman."

"H-hello!" Elsa said shyly.

"Hi!" The small snowman called. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He ran up to Elsa on his stubby legs and hugged her.

"Olaf!" Anna pulled the snowman away from the ice queen. "Go and talk to Sven." She was worried Elsa would freak out, but Elsa looked fine.

Kristoff walked silently and gruffly, but Anna tried to keep the conversation for the whole walk. She even insisted Elsa to wear something over her shoulders so the Arendellians wouldn't freak out over uncovered skin in this weather.

"A cape? Maybe a jacket." She suggested.

Elsa waved her hands around her shoulders tensely. A furry light blue cloak formed around her shoulders and pinned together in front of her chest with a large blue jewel.

"Make your dress more winter like. Thicker and furrier, maybe." Anna advised, looking her sister up and down carefully.

Elsa touched her cloak and her skirt filled with material and lengthened to a typical Arendelle dress. A fluffy hood slid over the queen's head.

Kristoff groaned when he saw the two. "At this rate, Elsa can make all of us doll clothes." He joked.

"I have a joke!" Olaf called from where he and Sven had been trotting along. "Why was I so light colored when I got stabbed with the icicle?"

"You're snow?" Anna guessed lamely.

"I've been imPALEd!" Olaf whooped. Anna rolled her eyes playfully.

"Lame joke." Kristoff muttered.

Elsa was quiet the whole time until they reached Oaken's.

"We're gonna borrow a sled." Kristoff murmured. He dug around in his pockets. "Shoot, I don't have money. Who volunteers to cook for Oaken for the next month?"

"I have an idea." Elsa spoke up. Anna looked at her, surprised. Elsa waved her hands around and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. The air between her slender fingers lit up and shone with a rainbow of colors before setting down into her cupped hands. A crystal clear model of her ice castle appeared.

"It's so cute!" Anna gushed. "Look, it even has little doors-"

"WOW!" Kristoff yelled, shoving Anna aside for a better look. "WOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

Elsa and Anna both looked at him. Clearly this had been the most enthusiasm Kristoff had showed in his whole life. "WOOOOOOOOWWWW THATSSS SOOOO COOOOLLLLLLL!" He gushed.

"Chill!" Anna elbowed the fanboying Kris. "Give this to Oaken for a sled."

"I want it!"

"I'll make you another one."

"Deal!"

Soon they were gliding down the snow covered mountain in the rented sled, Olaf hanging on to Sven's antlers as they shot down the slopes and ravines. Elsa perched in the driver's seat next to Kristoff and Anna plunked around in the luggage trunk. Anna and Olaf tried to keep the conversation flowing as usual, but as time passed they felt the air get colder and colder. The little cute snowfall they had experienced while starting off had increased to a galloping ice filled wind.

"Hurry..." Anna mumbled as Arendelle came into view. Elsa looked shocked as she saw the frozen wasteland of a kingdom. Anna had not been lying.

"Go Sven, go on!" Kristoff urged.

Sven sailed past a block of ice and swerved through the last hill before they shot out into the open frozen fjord. The sky was pure white with clouds and the usual bright blue fjord was frozen to a dark charcoal.

Kristoff yanked at the reins and Sven finally skidded to a stop, panting.

Anna was the first to jump out. "Cmon Elsa, unfreeze it!" She yelled over the wind.

Elsa was frozen to the seat, unable to move. "I-I can't." She said again.

"C'mon Elsa!" Kristoff pleaded.

"Please!" Olaf looked serious for once.

Even Sven looked at her seriously and longingly. Elsa stared at them, torn.

Finally, Elsa took a deep breath of the cold air and stepped out onto the ice. It held, and under her heels she felt how thick it really was. She nervously waved her hands around, willing the snow to disappear. It only moved around a bit. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried again, concentrating harder. It still didn't work.

"Love!" Anna suddenly yelled, as if struck by an idea. "Love will thaw."

"What?" Asked the frustrated Elsa, staring at her hands.

Anna walked over to her, holding onto the sled for balance. "Think of the children of Arendelle. Think of summer. Think of me. Think of mama and papa. Think of yourself." Anna held out her arms. "Hug?"

"The only way, Elsa." Kristoff offered. "Trust her."

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut again and leaned in to hug her sister for the first time in thirteen years. At first it was horrible and awkward, but Elsa soon melted into Anna's embrace, softening to Anna's comforting touch.

"Think." Anna encouraged.

Elsa relaxed and thought of summer, her parents, Arendelle, and most of all, Anna. For the first time, she wasn't afraid. She was happy and relieved. She realized how much she loved Anna and how much her younger sister meant to her. Oblivious to the increasing storm, they stayed like that for several moments.

"I-I can do it." Elsa said shakily, finally. Anna released her and Elsa stepped aside, raising her hands.

"Love."

The ice and snow melted, ridding of winter altogether. Elsa focused on Anna, every thought laced of her. The winter diminished to nothingness.

"YOU DID IT ELSA!" Anna screamed joyfully. She grabbed Kristoff into a hug and Olaf joined, and finally Elsa. "True love!" Anna said.

"True love."

Ehh... Kinda cheesy. This was a longer chapter too, 2K words. I hoped you enjoyed and please suggest a prompt. Thanks and you guys are great!


	12. Forever Trapped in Ice

**Ugh. I have to update a lot more. Also I'm really short on ideas so please give me some! Thanks yayyy!**

 **Summary: The King and Queen of Arendelle don't get shipwrecked and survive on their mysterious journey AKA Rapunzel's wedding (from Tangled).**

* * *

"You'll be all right." Adgar told Elsa, the frightened blonde hugging herself tightly. The three royals were down at the docks, loading the luggage and equipment needed for the voyage for Corona.  
"Papa, I'm scared. What if I hurt Anna somehow?" She whimpered, then mentally cursed herself. She sounded like an eight year old having a bad dream. She was eighteen!  
"You won't, Anna will be fine." The king placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. "I promise. We'll be back in two weeks time."  
Idunna, dark haired and dressed in her best traveling gown approached her elder daughter. "Goodbye Elsa. I'll miss you so much darling." She held out her arms, but Elsa stepped back. "N-no Mama. I'll miss you too but please don't touch me." She held her gloved hands close to her chest.  
Idunna nodded sadly. It pained her to see her daughter be afraid of touching people, even her own mother. She sighed heavily, wondered for the millionth time if this were to be a good choice, nodded to the carriage driver, and picked up her waiting luggage bags to set off.

Later, Elsa sat at her windowsill, hugging her arms to her chest and watching her parents' ship trail farther and farther away from the docks and into the shimmering dusk waters, a sense of forbode in her chest.

* * *

2 weeks later...  
The wedding had gone beautifully. Rapunzel and Flynn were the happiest people alive and for the exception of not having their daughters with them, it was fantastic. Now they were on the return voyage back home.  
In the middle of the night on the second day of voyaging, a loud knock on the ship's main bedroom door roused Adgar. Sleepily, he pushed his way out of the warm covers and opened the door to the urgent knocks.  
It was Carl, the second mate.  
"Your majesty, there is a huge storm approaching we only have a small chance of escaping. It was completely unsuspected and struck out of nowhere! My men suspect witchcraft but I am trying to subdue them!" He sounded almost frantic.  
"Witchcraft?"  
"I swear! We were all sitting on the decks keeping watch when the sea jolted suddenly and storm clouds almost immediately clouded out the moon!"  
"Are we drowning?" Adgar asked impatiently.  
"N-no?"  
"Alright then. Wake me up when we are." Adgar shut the door promptly and crawled back into bed. "Goodness. These false alarms..." He yawned and went back to sleep.

Carl hurried back on deck and looked side to side. Brewing storm clouds framed the horizon. "We'll wait this one out." He muttered. He went to the helm and ordered his men to steer sharply to the right. He charted a sharp right course, hoping to avoid the storm. It still came, but him and the captain's excellent skills managed to avoid most of the winds and rain.

Everyone awake on that ship watched in horror just out of the storm when a second ship that had not acted fast enough was sucked into the sea, not a trace of it left on the surface. As the ocean swirled ominously on without end, Carl realized they could have drowned.  
"That could have been us." A sailor breathed.

* * *

Adgar and Idunna returned to Arendelle promptly two weeks later. Elsa had been sitting at her study, reading a geometry textbook but not really seeing it, anxious for her parents.

Her father's signature knock roused her and she immediately rushed to open it. There her parents stood, faces tan and showing signs of happiness.  
She curtsied. "Hello Mama and Papa." She greeted them formally. "How was the trip?"  
"Fantastic." Idunna replied, a smile on her face. "Rapunzel is just so beautiful, Corona is fair and warm, the food is excellent. We wished you could have-" She stopped short at seeing her daughter's downfallen face. "I'm sorry Elsa."  
"If it wasn't for these stupid powers, I'd be able to do anything you guys are!" Elsa suddenly shouted, slamming her hands against the doorframe. A sheet of frost coated the frame and she leapt back, her rage immediately dissolved to fear. "I-I'm sorry."  
"It's alright Elsa." Idunna felt helpless and so did Adgar. "We'll go say hello to Anna now." They slowly walked away from her bedroom door.  
"...Anna..." Elsa breathed her sister's name. She had barley seen Anna since her parents left.  
She sat down sadly at her desk again, than suddenly picked up her geography book and and slammed it on the ground, cursing.  
"I HATE EVERYTHING!" She screamed, conjuring a huge block of ice and smashing it at her wall. She fell down sobbing. She would be stuck in her cursed room forever and ever, far from everyone in her family, far from the world, locked in by the wicked ice that locked her into place.


	13. More Than Just A Cold

**Summary: This shot's a little different. It takes place after "Making Today A Perfect Day", a Frozen short. The "cold" Elsa has during the song turns out to be much more than a cold... and much worse.**

* * *

"This cake is amazing." Anna sighed as she took a bite. All Anna's favorites were combined in one fantastic birthday dream: perfectly baked chocolate cake layered with creamy vanilla ice cream, buttercream blue frosting, marshmallow and fondant sunflowers, and candied sprinkles and decorations.

All around the courtyard, the afterglow of her lavish celebration thrown in honor of her nineteenth birthday party lingered. The last of the guests were starting to depart, and the castle servants were clearing away the used utensils, tables and decorations.

"Enjoying the cake, Anna?" Her boyfriend Kristoff asked, sliding up next to her. "Elsa worked on it for weeks!"

"It's amazing!" Anna said with a mouth full. "Everything tastes so amazing. This day has been just perfect." She stopped eating to examine the courtyard. Anna had gotten enough gifts to fill a room with, an amazing cake, and an beautifully decorated courtyard, and best of all- an amazing sister who had somehow planned this all out. She was even wearing a beautiful summer dress Elsa had designed for her- navy blue bodice with olive, crimson, green, and orange decorations with copper lining, a light chartreuse sleeved blouse, an apple green sleeveless cropped gilet with teal, dark green, crown, orange and chartreuse rosemaling, a full turquoise skirt, olive stockings and petticoats, smooth and fitting black ballet flats, and the sparkly jeweled friendship bracelet Elsa had given to her as the first gift. Her strawbErry blonde hair had been done up in a fancy braided updo with three ribbons hanging from the braid- yellow, green and teal silk ribbons

"How's Elsa?" She asked Kristoff. Anna had brought the sneezing Queen to bed before returning to the party after Elsa's urging.

"Haven't heard from her since." Kristoff glanced at his watch. "Well, it's about seven o'clock, and if you want to do that moonlight boat trip with me I'd say we start getting ready now."

"Aww!" Anna cooed. "That would be amazing." She reached for Kristoff's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. "Thank you for everything today. It meant so much."

"No problem!" Kristoff replied cheerfully. "Now time to bring Sven to the stables. Don't want that guy rummaging in the kitchen for carrots again and have someone disturb our romantic moment."

The sun was beginning to dip towards the horizon as the two headed off to the castle, Anna balancing the load of gifts on her arms.

"Are you sure you can carry all that?" Kristoff asked again.

"Yes!" Anna retorted, pretending to be irritated. "I'm strong as you!"

This day had been perfect for Anna. Getting up to seeing her beautiful sister, being made a gorgeous summer gown, taken through the castle and town following the red string collecting gifts of all kinds, and the surprise celebration at the castle's courtyard with all the villagers and friends invited, the decadent cake and food, all the laughter, jokes, games, and comedy, the only thing that marred the day was Elsa getting a cold- what could go wrong on such a day?

Back at the castle, Kristoff took Sven to the stables as Anna unloaded all her gifts in her bedroom- a big sandwich, dollhouse, snow globe, flowers, party hat, and the other gifts onto her desk. Deciding to keep on the summer dress, she went to her huge closet and picked out her cozy spinach green fleeced lined cloak and switched her black flats for a pair of boots. Undoing her hair from the elegant updo, she released it into a long red mane the almost reached her elbows in long curls.

She grabbed a small basket and reached in her mini kitchen Elsa had installed and filled it with as much chocolate, hot chocolate, and sandwiches as it could hold.

Just then, Kristoff poked his head in. "You ready Anna?" It's almost fully dark. We can check on Elsa before leaving."

"Yup, lets goooooooo!" Anna yelled, barreling down the hallway. "Elsaaaaaaaa I'm leaving now!"

She burst inside her sister's bedroom, not bothering to knock. She was surprised to see the castle doctor still hunched over Elsa, peering at the queen with worried eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" Anna asked as soon As she came in.

The doctor looked up. "Well, I checked on Elsa this afternoon and it seemed to be just a fine cold. Then an hour after that, it seemed to be progressing to a fever. Her temperature is rapidly increasing."

"E-Elsa?" Anna dropped the basket of food, not heeding the sandwiches, chocolate, and hot cocoa packs that rolled out onto the floor. She approached her sister. Elsa was lying asleep in her bed, still wearing the same emerald gown as before but this time it was faded and wrinkled. Her face was flushed and her hair messed. An exposed hand was clutching at her bedsheet, frost coating the fabric.

"It seems as if your sister has caught something bad." The doctor continued.

"Well, duh!" Anna suddenly yelled, suddenly grabbing the queen's shoulders and shaking them. "Elsa, wake up!"

"A-Anna..." Elsa mumbled, her eyes opening. "Happy birth..." Her head lolled the the side and she fell asleep.

"No!" Anna yelled, panicking. "She was fine this morning!" She sat down on Elsa's bed and began to cry.

A swift knock on the door and Kristoff entered. "Anna, are you ready to go? You've been in hear for a while, it's getting-"

"I'M NOT GOING!" Anna screamed at him. "ELSA IS SICK!"

Kristoff followed her finger to Elsa. "Oh, oh my..." He mumbled. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I'll try my hardest." The doctor said, determined. "I'll have all the best doctors in the world come assist me. She'll be in good hands."

Kristoff reached for Anna's arm. "Do you still want to go?"

She wheeled on him sharply. "How d'you think I'm supposed to go on a romantic moonlit boat ride when my sister is dead sick?"

All that year, Elsa was sick. Sometimes she had common cold symptoms but other times she raged fevers. Her twenty-second birthday passed unnoticed. No doctors could help. The trolls did no good as usual. She was eventually quarantined and even Anna couldn't visit her.

"She's dying." Anna heard the doctor tell Kristoff one night. "After being shut in a perfectly spotless environment all her life, this sudden exposure to the outdoors is shocking her body. She can't take it all, her body is overwhelmed with all these strange new parasites and bacteria and diseases."

'The time we took her to the village pub," Anna thought. 'It was plenty dirty in there."

"It's rare to see this." The doctor continued. "Most cases, people who have this disease are people who live in nature environments that contains some degree of outdoors that are transferred to crowded conditions and they easily recover. But Queen Elsa's case, she's been in a perfectly sterile, clean, perfect, spotless, bacteria free room all her life and suddenly traveling all over Europe, into the busy streets of Arendelle-"

"Is she dying?" Anna burst in suddenly, interrupting the two men.

They said nothing, but their solemn faces betrayed the truth.

As she and Kristoff picked over dinner that night, salted herring and fried potatoes; something Kristoff was used to eating, he finally brought up the situation. "Are you going to rule Arendelle after Elsa?"

"I don't know." Anna replied dimly. She poked at her herring. "She's trained all her life and I haven't."

"Do you think we'll need assistance from another country? Corona, perhaps?"

"Yeah..." Anna sniffed.

"What are we gonna do Anna, for real?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Anna shouted.

One summer night a year later, Anna was fitfully sleeping when she had a dream. She dreamed Elsa was leaving for a voyage, far far away on a ship. But there was no ship, just a doorway full of golden light.

"I'm never coming back, Anna." Elsa said, holding her sister tight in her arms. The queen's thick blonde hair was once again in a neat yet loose side braid, and she was wearing her ice gown. She looked healthy, strong.

"Why are you leaving if you're perfectly fine?" Anna asked her.

"Because it's time for me." Elsa replied quietly.

"But Elsa, I'll miss you!" Anna whimpered. "You can't just leave!"

The Queen chuckled. "I love you so much Anna. Take care of Kristoff and Arendelle for me. You'll be an amazing ruler." She let go of Anna's shoulders and began to walk away.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled.

"Some people are worth melting for, is that what Olaf said?" Elsa wondered aloud as she walked farther and farther away to the light filled doorway.

Anna was powerless to stop her. We feet refused to move and inch and Elsa dissolved into the light before she could scream.

"I'll always love you my dear Anna..."

"ANNA!" A hand jerked her awake. Anna snapped out of sleep and saw Kristoff towering over her, looking the saddest she'd ever seen the ice harvester.

"She's... Dead?" Anna barely could ask.

"I'm so sorry Anna. She passed away merely seconds ago." Kristoff began to cry and so did Anna. "The doctor had been with her all night."

"She was sick for a whole year now, it would be a relief to her body..." Anna whispered.

"And it's you're twentieth birthday today."

"A year ago she would've been well."

They cried until the sun peaked from the horizon. Anna went to see Elsa's body one last time. Her sister was pale and lifeless.

"I have to go." Anna bolted out and threw up once outside Elsa's door and cried.

 **Oh boy, was this shot sad. I'm trying to make more sadder shots because most of them have been happy ones. I got this really good suggestion for the next shot from a guest- what if Elsa hit** **Hans** **with her powers when he** **went** **to the castle?**


	14. Hans Plays Hero

I forgot to say this in the last chapter but it confused to me to see Elsa so perfectly well after the Thaw. After being in a perfectly clean environment all her life and suddenly exposed to the elements, Im sure she would had had some reaction at least.

 **This is a shot I got from a guest! Request yours and I'll write it:)**

 **Summary: Anna, on better judgement and a better mind puts herself in charge of Arendelle because she doesn't quite trust him yet- Hans reaches Elsa's castle- alone. Will Elsa be changed by the presence of a stranger rather then her own sister?**

"ELSA!" Anna screamed over the sound of the wind. "PLEASE COME BACK!" The young princess fell to her knees at the edge of the fjord where Elsa had ran off, grasping the queen's long turquoise glove in one hand and unheeding the water that had seeped into her expensive coronation gown.

The newly crowned queen was rapidly shrinking against the dark mountains, her long magenta cape whipping behind her.

"Anna, look!" Her fiancée Hans exclaimed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Behind Elsa spread a trail of glowing blue ice that was rapidly expanding all over the fjord. She looked up and saw that dark clouds that had never been there before were beginning to form. The warm summer air was quickly dropping to a frigid winter temperature. Snow began to fall from the sky.

"Winter in the middle of summer!" A voice shouted. "What sorcery is this?"

"I have to get her back-" Anna choked, jumping to her feet. "I have to go after her, it's my fault."

"What about Arendelle?" Hans asked.

"Arendelle?" Anna's voice rose. "That's my sister who just ran away!"

"You can't just leave the kingdom be, Princess." A servant named Kai added. Lowering his voice, he added, "We don't know how bad this is going to get. The people are already frightened. They need a member of significant position to comfort them until Prince Hans returns Elsa."

Anna hesitated. "Oh yeah..." She mumbled, biting her bottom lip. She hated to leave the kingdom at this time, especially when it was full of foreign visitors who would not hesitate a second to snatch the beauty of Arendelle for themselves. The guests silenced to hear what was going to happen. Snow began to fall bountifully from the sky and it looked like the first snow of the year... in July.

"I'll go Anna!" Hans piped up. "You stay and take care over Arendelle, I'll get Elsa back and apologize for all that happened."

"Everyone here thinks she's a sorceress! She'll be too afraid to return!"

"I'll try my hardest, Anna. I really don't know." He replied, the new problem worrying him. "Wait! We could just convince the people some other sorcerer was in our midst... I'll think of something."

She turned to him, teal eyes full of gratitude. "Oh yes Hans! That would be so helpful... thank you so much."

Hans had it all planned out. All he had to do was convince the queen to come back because of this winter, get married with Anna, and continue his plot. He grinned to himself. This was too easy.

Little did he know how complicated it would get.

"Your majesty! Up ahead!" The head guardswoman Astrid called. The buff blonde woman pointed up ahead. Hans looked up from the soft freshly fallen snow his horse had been trudging through and glanced up. His eyes widened as he saw what was up about half a mile away from them. A gleaming, stunning citadel was majestically perched on the side of a sculpted sharp rock mountain covered in snow. It was at least several hundred feet high, the glowing bright blue palace shooting upwards into the arch of deep blue sky above. His jaw almost dropped when he realized it was completely made out of pure, solid ice.

"Elsa must be there!" He said, relieved. They had been going along in the frigid air for hours now with no certain destination in mind. He guided his horse to the left and urged him to a steady canter.

"Whoa there." He whispered, as the castle neared. He squinted his eyes as the search party neared the castle. It towered imposingly in front of the small party.

He turned around to the other guards, not far behind. "Ready your weapons, men. We don't know what we will face."

Nearing the foot of the castle, Hans dismounted his horse and hopped onto the ground. Motioning for his men to stop, he nodded at them. "Stay down here. I'll tell you if I need help." He began to mount the gilded staircase made completely of ice, marveling at every intricate design on the ice. He pulled his coat a little closer to himself and faced the huge French doors. Once he reached the top, he took a deep breath and pulled one of the large ice handles coasted in delicate looking frost. Both doors easily opened, and Hans carefully stepped in.

"Elsa?" He called softly. "Are you here?" He raised his eyes to the beautifully sculpted ballroom sized edifice, a trademark snowflake covered floor with walls of thick ice heightened to a majestic domed ceiling, a large glittering chandelier that seemed to produce it's own light hung from the top. A fountain with sparkling drops of ice water frozen in midair lay between two sets of the same gilded stairs that ran up both sides to a second level of the castle, covered by thin walls of sheeny baby blue ice.

A gasp from the second level confirmed his suspicions. He looked up and saw a flash of blonde hair retreat quickly behind the walls.

"Elsa, please." Hans pleaded. He ran a hand through his ginger hair and took a deep breath. Quietly he climbed the next flight of stairs and entered the second floor. Finding it an empty bedroom, he climbed a third (Elsa must really love stairs) and saw the queen on the far side of the pavilion, right in front of an open balcony. Her previously tightly bunned hair was in a loose flowing braid down her left shoulder. Her high necked and low hemmed coronation dress was melted into a cleaved blue gown showing off her shoulders with a high slit running up the leg. She looked carefree and happy, her eyes sparkling.

Hans' jaw dropped. He couldn't believe how beautiful the queen actually was.

She gasped again, noticing him. "P-Prince Hans?" She clutched the wall behind her.

"Elsa, it's okay. It's just me." Hans held his hands up, stopping at the doorway facing her. "Just me, I come in peace."

"What are you doing here?" Hans asked her. "Arendelle needs you."

"No, I belong here." Elsa replied. "They think I'm a monster."

"Maybe they won't if you unfreeze the eternal winter you laid on them." He shot back.

That hit Elsa in the right place. "What she gasped, whirling around to face him. "W-what happened?"

"Elsa, when you left sheets of ice spread from under your feet. Clouds filled the sky. Snow began to fall from nowhere."

"No!" Elsa put her head in her hands.

"How do you stop it?" Hans asked. "Please Elsa, they are all freezing."

"I-I can't." Elsa hugged her chest as snow began to fall from the ceiling. "I don't know how!"

Hans groaned internally. Why couldn't she just come back? It wasn't that hard!

Just then, Astrid and the guards ran into the pavilion. "Is everything allright ?" Astrid asked. She surveyed Elsa with wary eyes. "You took so long we worried."

"Elsa won't return." Hans replied. "She's afraid and doesn't know how to stop the winter."

"We'll have to force her to." Astrid said in a serious voice. Drawing her sword, she pointed it at the queen. "I command you, as head of guard to return to Arendelle."

"I can't!" Elsa felt like crying. Here she was, acting like a stupid scared child when her kingdom was freezing.

Astrid groaned. She hated cowards. Looking at the men, she gestured them to surround the queen and ready their weapons. Swords and crossbows were ready and loaded, surrounding Elsa. Hans also had his sword out, but he was reluctant.

"Elsa, stop being a fool." Astrid hissed.

The wind and snow around them picked up as Elsa grew more agitated and scared. The insults jeers of the guards and Astrid increased as she looked more and more fearful.

"Fancy that, little girl?"

"Your father was such a better ruler than you!"

"Why wasn't your sister crowned instead of you!"

All of a sudden, Elsa couldn't take it anymore. Commanding all the power she could manage to her body, she lashed it out in a sudden explosion of power. Sharp ice shot out from her body and flew in all directions. The guards managed to duck due to their trained fast battle instincts.

Hans was not as lucky. The softhearted prince was caught right in the heart with the icy blast, nearly knocked off his feet by the power of it.

"HANS!" Astrid shouted, scrambling back to her feet. Elsa gasped again and promptly began to cry before running away into a different part of the castle.

Hans could barely feel anything as he lay on the cold floor. He felt numb and cold and hopeless. "I-I should leave now..." He mumbled.

"His hair!" Someone whispered. Sure enough, a lock of Hans' hair had turned from auburn to a pale blonde.

 **Next chapter: Part 2 of Hans Plays Hero. Hans, freezing to death returns to Arendelle and the fate of Elsa lies in the hands of the people.**


	15. Hans Plays Hero II

**Part 2 of Hans Plays Hero. Astrid from HTTYD is making a cameo here! I love HTTYD as much as Frozen:) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. A LOT ;)**

"Hans, can you stand?" A guard asked, lifting Hans' head.

"Can he breathe?"

"Is he even alive?"

Questions surrounded him and hammered his skull in merciless words. He stumbled to his feet, shaking. "I... I reckon I'm all right." He replied, lightheaded. He put a hand to his forehead and shivered.

"I think we should go back." Astrid commanded. "We can fix this winter later, but Hans looks in dire need of help." She tugged at her knotted blonde braid, thinking.

"Can you walk, Hans?" Another guard asked.

"I can." Hans strode forward a few steps, then back.

"Let's head down." Astrid sheathed her sword and motioned for them to retreat down the stairs.

A cold, tingly feeling was flickering inside Hans's heart. Sometimes it felt like a tiny needle and other times a soft shove. He thumped his chest with his hand, trying to dissolve the feeling.

They reached Elsa's bedroom, Astrid pulled out the hilt of her sword.

"Step back, men." She grabbed the blade and smashed open the door, which gave way in a loud creak, revealing the sobbing queen kneeling by her bed.

"Before any of them could say a word, Elsa spoke, her voice heavy and fearful. "I hit him in the heart with my powers. He'll freeze to death if he doesn't get a kiss from his true love. The same thing happened with my sister Anna when we were children."

"But she's alive!" Hans protested.

"She was only hit in the head, and a troll we went to healed her. But he warned me a hit in the heart was much more dangerous."

"Sorceress! Witch!" A guard shouted, jabbing a finger at her. "What good do you do besides hurting people?"

"STERLIN!" A guard named William roared. "SHUT UP, YOU DAFT DOG!"

"Let her continue!" Astrid cut in.

"G-Go to your true love. I hope she is near." Elsa shook all over, tears pouring down her face.

"Princess Anna." Hans breathed. "I love her. I must return."

"I hope you think better of the state you left Arendelle in, queen." Astrid hissed before they departed. "Letting the kingdom waste away because of your foolish fears." She smirked and turned away.

Once outside in the snow again, William again spoke, glancing behind him anxiously. "I think we should be kinder to Elsa. She seems traumatized." No one replied as they loaded themselves on their horses. As Hans was jumping on his, he felt a crunch in his heart and the cold needle in his heart turned into a cold penknife.

"More of your hair is white." Astrid observed. "Hold on tight Hans."

Astrid in lead, the party galloped down the mountain, not wasting a second for anything. Hans gripped on to the reins as tight as possible, wishing they were back already.

Almost an hour later, he almost sobbed in relief to see the kingdom come into view. By this time, his heart felt like it was squeezed by a large fist made of ice. He couldn't walk straight and he felt cold all over, not a normal chill but a cold that came from inside of him- a hopeless and fearful chill that zapped him of joy or warmth or happiness. The guards helped him inside the large castle library right inside te entrance gate with the roaring fire that did not warm him at all. He barely heard Anna run up to him and scream his name, grabbing him in her arms as he slumped on the couch.

"Hans!" She screamed. "What's wrong with you! Where's Elsa?"

"Your sister hit him in the heart with magic and refused to return." Astrid explained from the doorway, where she and the guards had been respectfully standing.

"She told me-" Hans sputtered out, clutching himself, "-that only a true love's kiss would heal me."

"We'll give you two some privacy." Astrid mumbled, following each other out. The doors closed and Anna and Hans were left alone.

"What happened exactly?" Anna questioned, kneeling besides the prince. Her strawberry blonde hair was in two twin braids down her chest hidden under an emerald green cap, and she was wearing a large green buttoned overcoat over a long sleeved light green dress that reached her black booted feet. The playful cheeriness he had seen in her during the coronation was gone, a serious face replaced it.

"Anna, you have to kiss me, now." Hans begged. More than half of his hair was white and to his horror frost began to climb up his wrists and neck. Was Anna shaking as well or was it his vision? "A true loves kiss." He reminded.

With pity, Anna sat down on the couch next to him, smoothing out his ginger-white hair from his face stared into his emerald eyes, smiling warmly. To Hans's relief she began to lean in with her smooth pink lips puckered, her teal eyes fluttered shut. He could smell her now too, cinnamon and sweet soap mixed together in a warm haze. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her back, her lips were just a millimeter away from his-

Suddenly she stopped and pulled away slowly, dropping his chin- a wicked grin on her innocent face. "Oh Hans, if only someone loved you."

"What?" He gasped, reaching for Anna but nearly falling off the couch. Anna pulled back, smirking at him tantalizingly.

"Oh, you thought that was all so easy." She drawled, stepping back further and further. "Preying on hapless little princesses like me for our kingdoms? Not so fast ginger."

"What?" Hans was bewildered.

She tipped her head back and laughed, slowly strolling to the back of the library. "Who was dumb enough to think a princess like me would be cowardly enough to agree to marriage on the first day? Hans." She walked to the windows and drew the heavy curtains, shutting out the light outside. "Who was dumb enough to challenge himself to a wickedly talented queen like Elsa? Hans." She extinguished a burning candle with her fingertips. "Not that Elsa matters anyway." She mumbled, strolling back to the fireplace. "Who was dumb enough to think trickery with your sideburns and wit would earn you a kingdom you never deserved? Hans, Hans, HANS!" Grabbing a blue water pitcher from the coffee table, with passion she hefted it and dumped all the water onto the roaring fire, killing it immediately. The wood hissed and steamed as the fire was extinguished by the water.

"No!" Hans shouted, throwing an arm out to the dying embers, his only source of light and hope.

"Yes." Anna smiled acidly, dropping the tin pitcher to the floor where it loudly clanged, crossing her arms. "All these years, I've been shut in my own kingdom waiting for some fool of a sister to let me in. My own parents rejected me. I was the useless spare. And now that fool of a sister is gone, probably dying of fear right now, this kingdom is finally mine. MINE!" She kicked the fallen pitcher

To enunciate her point, sending it clanging down the library floor. "And, I'm not going to let some stupid little prince who thinks he's so smart ruin this opportunity."

"Anna, please." He begged.

She walked right up to him and tipped his chin up, forcing him to stare in those teal eyes he once saw as cute and innocent but now dreaded to look into. "I play all my men like this Hans. Turns out your as dumb as the rest. Bye little Hansy! I hope freezing to death is fun."

With a twist of her heel, she marched out of the library- "and one more thing Hans. All I have to make sure you're dead, and Elsa is banished, and the kingdom will be mine." She slammed the doors shut and locked them.

"No!" He shouted, trying to get up but instead falling off the couch onto the cold floor. He crumpled on the floor, out of breath. He couldn't move. He could only shiver. He was dying, freezing, fleeting away. He felt the rest of his hair turn white. Panting quietly, he could hear Anna in the next room.

"H-he's dead." He heard her sob. "We said our vows with him in my arms, and he died there." She let out several loud sobs, choking and crying and wailing so well Hans almost believed her.

"I loved him." Anna managed out.

He heard murmurings of the guards trying to comfort her, but the pounding of footsteps only showed she had ran off to somewhere else.

The ice climbed up his chest, and Hans was left to hammer himself on his actions before it consumed his mind completely. Maybe in his next life he could try better.

 **XD I really hope you enjoyed the plot twist! I was just writing this and bam! I thought how amazing it would be if Anna did that. I also believe this evil Anna I created would have animosity against Elsa for 1) rejecting her in their childhood, 2) denying her of marriage to Hans, 3) refusing to come back to Arendelle. They kinda ended on a bad note, don't you think? In the story, Anna ends up banishing Elsa for the throne (a visit to the trolls provides a remedy for the eternal winter) and Hans freezes to death (WHOOP)**

 **Next chapter: Would anything change if Elsa blessed Anna and Hans's engagement for marriage? **


	16. Prisoner Number Thirteen I

**I went to the theaters Thanksgiving day (Thursday) with a friend to see Coco with the Frozen short Olaf's Frozen Adventure. I absolutely loved the movie! It was so touching** **and beautifully done. Olaf's Frozen Adventure was amazing. It was the first new Frozen content I had seen since Frozen Fever in 2015. You guys should really see it! The short contained a lot of Elsa and Anna's past and their secret traditions, and there was a scene when** **a cute young Elsa rang the Yule Bell and waved to the crowd and my heart was like SQUEEEEE! I'm not going to spoil it but you know what movie to see next time you go to the theaters;)**

 _Summary: Elsa blesses the marriage of Hans and Anna and Hans continues to carry on his original evil plot._

The giggly newly engaged couple skittered nervously down the newly swept marble stone walkway leading to the ballroom of the castle, illuminated by the hanging lights and the silver moonlight. The volume of chatter and music of the castle increased as the princess of Arendelle and the prince of the Southern Isles approached, arms entwined and faces glowing with happiness. The princess's full green coronation gown and the prince's sharp cream suit and shiny black boots caught the light of the castle as they strode gallantly into the entryway decorated with hanging flowering vines and flaming torches, smiling broadly at their secret.

"I'll tell Elsa first. She deserves to know." Anna told Hans, looking left and right for the new queen as the warm atmosphere of Elsa's coronation party enveloped them into it's mood.

"Oh don't worry, I'll come along!" Hans replied, then grabbed her hand and squeezed it with a content look. "I'm sure Queen Elsa will be overjoyed."

"She will." Anna grinned confidently, then giggled. "Our wedding will be amazing."

Elsa was easily spotted with her especially pale blonde bun and her long, regal magenta cape. She was engaging in conversation with some important looking dignitaries. "Oh, there she is!" Anna squealed, hitching up her skirt to approach the queen. "Elsa, Elsa!" Her teal eyes were shining.

Hans laughed a bit to himself. Anna still called to her sister like she was just a child.

Anna tripped to a stop in front of her sister, stumbling over her long skirt. "Elsa, I mean queen. Queen Elsa." She suddenly curtsied and blushed. Reaching for Hans's arm, she pulled him over. "May I present- Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!" She hugged Hans in her arms and he returned the gesture. The dignitaries politely excused themselves and headed off. "We'd like-" they said together and giggled.

"Your blessing-" Anna continued.

"Of our marriage!" Hans finished.

"Wait, what?" Elsa wrinkled her nose, looking back and forth from Anna to Hans.

"We want to get married Elsa! Hans proposed to me earlier." Anna explained. "He's the nicest man alive." She fluttered her eyelashes dreamily at the prince, who fluttered his back. "We'll invite all your brothers to sleep over, have an ice cream cake-"

"Anna, you can't marry a man you can't met!" Elsa cut in, frowning.

"Yes you can! If it's true love!" Anna retorted, getting angry at her sister's seemingly ignorant refusal.

"How much do you know about true love?" Elsa asked her bitterly.

"Your majesty-" Hans interrupted, holding up a gloved hand.

"May I speak with Anna, alone?" Elsa set a cold stare at Hans, who shrank a bit at her gaze.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to both of us." Anna argued, but Hans laid a hand on her arm. "You should talk to her, I'll wait here. Please." He gave Anna a serious look.

Rolling her eyes, Anna stepped over to Elsa. Hans respectfully stepped back and pretended to be interested in the chocolate fondue pot.

"What Elsa?" Anna asked, looking concerned and a bit irritated.

Looking at her sister's pleading face, Elsa considered her words as her angry mood melted to compassion. Why didn't Anna deserve happiness? For all her life she had been locked in the castle for all her childhood because of Elsa without the opportunity to experience romance or friendship like every other young woman did. She took a deep breath, and instead of ratting her sister out for getting engaged on the first day of meeting someone, said otherwise.

"Are you sure you want to marry him?" She asked softly.

"Yes! I love him." Anna pleaded her.

"Anna, you know what you're getting yourself into, right? Marriage is permanent. Once you agree to it, you can't leave him- ever." Elsa informed her.

Anna bit her lower lip and smoothed her gown, than nodded. "We have so much in common, I agree. I do love him."

"You'll have to move with him to the Southern Isles. You'll have to serve his every need." Elsa added.

"No, he agreed we're both staying right here." Anna crossed her arms. "Here in Arendelle, he'll be my prince consort and bring me chocolate every morning." She giggled a bit at the end.

Elsa looked at her sister sadly. She hated to give her sister away like this. But she had made so many horrible decisions in her life with only herself in mind she wanted to be selfless for once. "All right."

Anna laughed, overjoyed before attempting to throw herself on Elsa for a huge hug. Elsa fearfully sidestepped her, causing Anna to stumble and fall flat on her face. The queen giggled behind her gloved hand and Anna glared at her before picking herself up.

"Hans!" Elsa called, latching her hands behind her back. The prince hurried back over and Anna popped to her feet, grabbing his hand. "Elsa agreed!"

The queen closed her eyes and took a breath before facing the couple again. "All right. Prince Hans and Princess Anna, I give you my blessing of marriage."

"Yes! Oh yes!" Anna squealed, hugging Hans and laughing. "I love you Hans!"

Hans smiled and turned to Elsa. "I am very honored." He managed out before Anna yanked him off to jig with her with the band's cheerful song.

 **A big thank you to user @dreamsandimaginations for inspiring this story! Here's a bunch of colorful flowers and a box of Anna's favorite chocolates! *hands them over* :P**

Next chapter: Part 2 out of 3 for Prisoner #13. You will find out about why the chapter title is Prisoner #13 in the next part!


	17. Prisoner Number 13 II

**Part 2 of 3 in Prisoner Number 13!**

 _After the coronation ended late that night, Elsa retreated back to her room for a night of sleep after several other conversations with other people. She passed by Anna's room on the way there and heard giggling coming from the door by the new couple._

 _Elsa stared hard at the door. Had she made the right choice by giving them the blessing? Biting her lower lip, she held her gloved hands close to her chest and headed silently to her room._

 _Once in the four walls of the prison that had concealed herself all her life, she finally slid off the long turquoise gloves and unbuttoned her long cape, leaving it draped on her dress mannequin. Taking off her tiara and releasing her bun into a loose braid, she sighed and massaged her temples. She was relieved her powers didn't make a single appearance. She felt more confident they would stay hidden in public, she had definitely punished and trained herself enough. Now that she was queen, she would have to hold meetings and plans and gatherings like her father and every king and queen before that. No more hiding in her room. She was no longer princess, but Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

Anna walked down the church aisle, wearing a gallant and full wedding gown in a similar design to her coronation gown, soft rose pink material with a sweetheart bodice and a full petticoat layered skirt that reached the floor and a sheeny veil over her smiling face. A huge bouquet of colorful flowers was in her hands, a grin on her face. Elsa sat nervously on the first row of seats reserved for family, which included the cousin family of Corona and a few scattered relatives. She felt suffocated in her light blue gown's tight bodice and skirt and long white gloves, feeling frost coat her anxious fingertips as the organ music began to swell and Anna strode forth arm in arm with their old trusted servant Kai- followed by a few adorable village girls who threw flowers in the air or held up Anna's train. Hans, wearing a handsome tan wedding suit himself smiled at her as Anna walked up to the podium and took his hands. Elsa's stomach clenched in a sense of forboding. She should be happy for them, but here she was pretending the opposite. And they were married, husband and wife, Prince and Princess, heirs to the throne behind Elsa.

 _Two months later..._

Elsa was sleeping peacefully in her bed after a long day of work when a quiet figure knelt by her doorway, picking the large lock with a special screwdriver he had been carefully cultivating and adjusting for weeks. The man slid softly into the room once the door gave way, eyes on the blonde sleeping peacefully under the blue sheets. He raised a gleaming dagger in one hand and slowly approached the queen. Hans cackled to himself quietly as he relished his plan. He had succeeded in marrying Anna, the only thing standing between him and being King was Elsa. After taking care of Elsa, he would tell Anna Elsa went out to sea and got stranded somewhere... He'd think of something.

Raising his other hand, he tiptoed to her face and dropped a few drops from a golden bottle into her lips. Elsa unconsciously licked her lips and swallowed. In a mere minute, her breathing hitched- then slowed and quieted. She was blatantly unconscious.

Hans sheathed the dagger, relieved no blood was shed. Picking up the queen, he wrapped her in a black sheet and scooped her into his arms. He then carried her out of her room, and by memory only made his way down to the dungeons holding his sack of Elsa. Her long braid draped out of the blanket and he hastily stuffed it back in, carefully searching to make sure no guards were around. Skirting down the prison stairs, he brought her to the farthest cell in the room, the one where no one would suspect she was in. It was sealed by a solid iron door barred tight facing away from other prisoners. Picking up the keys from his pocket, Hans shifted Elsa to his other shoulder and unlocked the cell. It was a rather large room made of stone that had a small window overlooking a yard with a soft pad for sleeping and a sink and toilet hidden by a wall. Unwrapping her body from the blanket, he hastened to remove her royal nightgown, replacing it with a common blouse and skirt the villagers wore. He managed to undo Elsa's thick blonde hair from it's braid before mussing it to make it look messy and unkempt. He smudged dirt and charcoal on her face and hoped it defaced her unrecognizable as just another prisoner. He hurried snap her wrists and ankles in the iron handcuffs, hearing a guard pass by. He was surprised she even wore gloves to sleep. This lady was crazy but thankfully she never awakened.

He might have imagined this but did her eyes open and look at him for a second? He shook it off.

His job done, Hans shut the cell door and left a notice outside the door warning no one but King Hans to approach that prisoner. Smirking in satisfaction, he turned his heel and marched out of the prison cell. As long as Elsa wasn't released and he faked her death, he was king.

Elsa awakened to the feeling of cold metal around her wrists and ankles and the hard ground beneath her. She gasped as she realized she was in a prison cell. Was she dreaming? What happened? She tried to remember what happened last night, but she couldn't remember a single thing besides eating dinner then pulling off to sleep. She tried to yell for help, but a cloth had been tied over her mouth. Distressed, she shakily stood up and dragged herself to each corner of the prison, looking for an exit. Frost began to spread from beneath her feet in distress. Hans.

"Oh no!" Elsa cried, staring at her feet.

 _Two weeks later..._

"Hans, where's Elsa?" Anna asked as she skipped to the dining table laden with hot breakfast foods. She stuffed a chocolate muffin in her mouth as Hans sipped coffee and had his nose in a book.

"I don't know honey." He replied, not taking his eyes off his book. "Didn't she go on a trip or something?"

"Yeah..." Anna frowned. "She should have been back by yesterday. I saw a note on her door- it said 'I will be gone for two weeks'.

She swallowed the muffin, swung into her chair, and grabbed several slices of crispy bacon dripping with grease from the serving platter.

Elsa had begun to eat with them again, but she always wore her gloves, ate daintily, and excused herself every time a sensitive subject arose.

While Anna was distracted stuffing her mouth with bacon, Hans pulled aside one of his trusted servants he had brought from the SI and handed him a tray full of food. "Take this to the number 13 prisoner." He directed. When the man opened his mouth to speak, Hans shushed him. "No questions. Go!"

"Yes, your majesty." The servant replied hastily. On the way down to the dungeons, he was stopped by a maid named Gerda. "Kyle, I thought you'd help with the gardening this morning. Where'd you go?"

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot." He yelped, shoving the tray at Gerda. "For prisoner number 13, I've gotta scram!"

"So much food for a prisoner!" He heard Gerda say to herself as he ran back up the stairs, forgetting about Hans already. "And why in the prison off all places?"

Gerda made a guard unlock the prison door for her and as fast as se could, scurried over to the 13th cell. She despised the cold dreary feeling of the prison. Once at the cell, couldn't see anything about the prisoner except a grimy skirt on the ground. Oh well, most likely a thief-

Upon hearing her footsteps, the prisoner dropped down to her hands and feet and hissed at the maid.

"Oh whoever you are, Please help me I don't know why I'm here!" A pair of large blue eyes under tangled blonde hair that fell over her dirty face appeared on the cell door grille.

She gasped, nearly dropping the tray.

The maid recognized her immediately. "Queen Elsa! For Thor's sake! Who put you here?" The maid cried.

"I don't know." Elsa said desperately.

"What? Hans said you went on a voyage!" Gerda wondered.

"I was here for two weeks, or i suppose so." Elsa pleaded, "just let me out."

Gerda rather dropped the tray and sprinted back to the guard, snatched his keys, ran back, and unlocked the door. The queen's ice had spread a thin frost inside the cell.

"All right Elsa. I will make things right. Come with me."

"No! My powers!" Elsa said scared. She stared at her gloved hands.

"It'll be all right. I am going to confront him or whoever did it later..." She wrung her hands and Elsa followed her out in a secret exit to confront the man who tried to ruin her life.

 **To the joy of some of you, I will take a break from writing requests, dark themes, and drama and will publish some Helsa or Kristanna fluff next. Request some if you want! I'm leaning towards Helsa:P. Don't worry I'm just taking a little break from them:)**

 **Next chapter: Unknowest to anyone, Elsa snuck aboard the ship headed for Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding (the mystery trip her parents took) not realizing it makes a pit stop at the Southern Isles, and she finds Hans for the first time. Fluffy romance ensues! **


	18. Stowaway Snow Queen I

**Stowaway Snow Queen I**

 _Summary: Eighteen year old Elsa is dying of loneliness and sneaks onto the ship of her parent's voyage. The ship makes a pit stop in a strange dock and Elsa disembarks to find herself in the arms of a stranger surrounded by foreign land. Helsa two shot._

Rubbing her gloved hands together and grinning, Elsa put into action the plan she had been forming for weeks.

Bright gold beams of moonlight shone brightly on the floor of Elsa's room, illuminating the blonde girl stuffing items in a traveling trunk. A few dark dresses and cloaks, her diary and a set of writing utensils, lots of gloves, a large box of food raided from the pantry, a few thick books, a box of chocolates, hair ribbons, socks, shoes, a bottle of pitch black hair dye, her makeup bag, miscellaneous items, and specially prepared brown eye contact lenses she had bought secretly. The princess hoisted the trunk up her shoulder, and in a long cloak of thick black material- skirted down the hallways of the palace as light footed as a mouse. It was way past midnight, the moon the brightest it had ever been. Instead of a shy, silver, subtle glow it usually was, the moon burst forth in a bold, gold, bright daytime-mocking light that seemed to guide the way with potent beams. Elsa secretly thanked the moon goddess Máni for guiding her this night.

She ran down a few flights to the second floor of the castle and opened a large stained glass window facing the docks she had previously left unlocked. Poking her head out and grabbing her trunk by both hands, she made sure no guards were passing by before tipping the trunk out of the window. It landed into the thick bushes below without more than a soft thump. Elsa followed suit silently, landing with grace on the leafy hedges. She practically sprinted through the mostly silent streets of the sleeping town of Arendelle to the docks. The moonlight reflecting off the fjord seemed the beckon to her, the ship her parents were to take gleaming in newly polished wood and woven white canvas sails tied sturdily down against the sky. Seeing it as a beacon, Elsa hurried over, scaling the distance between dock and deck. About twelve feet up easily. Lips puckered, Elsa was about to hurl the trunk up when she had a better idea. Biting her lip, she stamped her feet softly. Clouds of snow formed beneath her booted feet and carried her up smoothly to the dock. With a confident smile, Elsa glanced around to make sure no one saw.

"Hey, you! On the ship!" A voice yelled. Metal clanked on metal and it didn't take her more than a second to know it was a guard.

"Oh no!" Elsa cried. Dragging her trunk, she quickly opened the belowdecks trapdoor beneath a pile of ropes with a loud grunt. Shoving the trunk down below, it thumped loudly onto the wooden planks of the belowdeck, seven feet down. She held up the grille high enough for herself to slide in, and by memory only dragged it to a storage room she had heard about the ship, the size of a large closet. Shoving the trunk under piles of corn sacks, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She froze as the guard's voice was audible outside.

"Kris, did you hear anyone go on the ship? Thought I saw someone, maybe a robber."

"You've been delusional, Karl. Must be the late night shadows." A second voice replied, clearly uninterested and bored and sleepy. "You've 'seen someone' every night this week."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as she heard them walk away. Her return trip was just as uneventful.

In her room, she slid into the half-warm covers of her bed and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning...

The bright stars had barely faded from the sky and the moon sank past the North Mountains when Elsa's eyes snapped open. She shot a hand out, and laughed aloud when no nervous ice shot out of her palm. Today was the day she would finally escape Arendelle! A quick glance at her watch showed it was near five-thirty in the morning. She quickly washed up and put on her black cloak over her warm nightgown and slid on her shoes. She slunk through the morning shadows to the kitchens, where a few servants were preparing breakfast. From years of practice, she managed to grab a crispy chocolate filled pastry, an apple, and a glistening sausage; which she hurriedly stuffed into her mouth. The savory, oily meat crispy with pork fat nearly melted in her mouth. The hot buttery pastry with sweet melting chocolate and juicy apple followed as she darted out of the castle. If Anna was going to the trip, so was she!

She was running, running, away from her the prison that had caged her forever. To the ship!

The route was the same, she used a snowflake cloud to dismount on the ship and hide in the storage closet. With fast working hands, she created a "fort" with the corn sacks and crawled inside, using a book wrapped in an undershirt as a pillow. Within seconds, she was sound asleep again.

I **wonder if any of you are thinking this Elsa doesn't sound like actual Elsa. In my opinion Elsa would actually be pretty comfortable with her powers, she mastered them beautifully when alone but when approached with Anna or any human she would be frightened and lash out, due to trauma of hurting Anna. Helsa in the next chapter, I promise!**

 ***also, I'd like an update on how you guys are enjoying this series. It's been fun writing it for real!**


	19. Stowaway Queen II

_Summary: Eighteen year old Elsa is dying of loneliness_ _and sneaks onto the ship of her parent's voyage. The ship makes a pit stop in a strange dock and Elsa disembarks to find herself in the arms of a stranger surrounded by foreign land. Helsa two shot_.

* * *

Elsa stepped out into the humid evening air of Corona, glad to be off the ship. After two days of tiring voyage, she was glad to be back on solid land. She expected the voyage to last six days, but on the eve of the third the captain had announced a stop and Elsa assumed it must mean Corona. Traveling quietly under a pseudonym and staying in her cheap cabin room most of the time reading; practicing talking by interacting with the desk, bed, window; assuring herself she had practiced with her powers for years and she was perfectly experienced; nibbling food and combing out her clothes; the trip had gone rather smoothly. She straightened her wide brimmed hat and marched out of the ship. She found a nearby bench and sat down to calm her jittered nerves.

"All right. All you have to do is to rent a room to stay, have fun in Corona." She whispered to herself. "Attend the wedding, watch your powers-" she stood up slowly to head off, and was immediately knocked backwards by a strong force, her hat falling on her face.

"Oh miss, I'm so sorry!" A man's voice said, surprised. He lifted her hat and looked her in the face. "Are you allright?"

Elsa picked herself up from the bench, shook. Frost had sprang up her fingers from suprise and she squeezed them together to melt it. She adjusted her hat again and looked at the man, a handsome, young, ginger haired one who was about her age. He was wearing rather expensive clothing and his hair was perfectly parted.

"Prince Han- I MEAN Rick. Rick." He swept in a bow before extending a hand to help her up, panting. "I-I'm sorry, I was running and not watching my step."

"Oh, I'm alright." Elsa replied declining his hand but curtsying. Did Rapunzel have a brother? Or was he just visiting? "Els-" she stopped. "Uh... Anna. Princess Anna." She blushed. He was very handsome and innocent looking, but she almost gave away her true identity! No one was supposed to know she was out here.

"Hmm. Anna. Ah-Na. Okay. Where you headed?"

"Umm... I'm actually finding an inn or somewhere." Elsa replied, glancing around the dock. Several attractive busy streets split off into different parts of the kingdom. Above, the sun peeked from dark tumultuous clouds that threatened rain.

"Well, a warm uh- rainy welcome to the Southern Isles!" Rick stuttered at this unfamiliar and strikingly beautiful princess. "Are you here to see my father-"

Elsa froze. "T-the what? Isn't this Corona?"

"Corona isn't for another four days from here!"

"Oh no, oh no..." Elsa cupped her face in her hands.

"Hey, that ship you got off-" Rick craned his neck to see above the crowds. "It's headed for Corona but made a pit stop here. You must have got off wrong. It- it's leaving."

"No! That can't be!" Panic crossed Elsa's face.

"Well, it's getting late. You should try for tomorrow's boarding." Rick put his hands in his pockets and gave her a sheepish grin. "I'll help you take your baggage though?"

So Elsa and Rick walked from inn to inn looking for a room, but the inns were either distasteful or full.

"Well Anna, since it's almost winter, the countrysiders are coming to the town for the cold season. Either that or there's some lavish party I haven't heard about yet. No wonder it's so full!"

Elsa was about to reply when it started to rain. Buckets of rainwater were dumped from the gray sky above and Elsa jumped as the rain landed on her face. "I'd rather not walk in the rain, but..." She glanced back at the Inn they had just passed. Some drunk men were arguing loudly at the entrance and Elsa shuddered.

"You can come to the castle, if you'd like." Rick offered. "I'm sure we have room, and you're a princess!"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Rick." She curtsied with a smile. They locked eyes for a second and Elsa blushed when they looked away. Those emerald eyes looked too familiar. Rick hailed a carriage and they were soon off to the palace. The Southern Isle was a tropical island, the air was hot and humid, buildings of casual wooden planks and lots of palm trees. The palace was more like a paradise mansion Elsa had seen in books, painted a creamy yellow and tucked into a beautiful grove of tropical looking trees and plants with sprawling balconies, swimming pools and pavilions attended by white-dressed servants. Strings of lights hung around the plants and doorways. Elsa was awed by it all.

Rick brought Elsa to the guest wing and dropped her baggage off to help her get settled while exchanging small talk. After that, they sat on her balcony facing the kingdom and enjoyed the sunset as the rain dissolved into sunshine once more as their conversation lulled into comfortable silence.

"Rick?" She piped up softly.

"Yeah?"

"I think you've been kind and trustworthy enough to know this. Don't tell anyone, but my real name's Elsa. Anna is my sister."

"Oh. El-Sa. Why did you say it was Anna?" Suprise spread on Rick's face.

"I didn't trust you, yet. I'm not supposed to be out here."

"Elsa. Elsa? Elsa!" Rick jumped up. "It's me, Hans, your friend!"

Suddenly it all made sense. The ginger hair, familiar green eyes. She put her hands on her hips. "And why didn't you tell me you were Hans?"

"Well..." Hans kicked a pebble. "I'm not supposed to be outside the castle right now, and I was being chased by a guard for being so. I'm supposed to be at my father's drab meetings." He rolled his eyes but grinned at his childhood friend.

"We both weren't supposed to be outside, we both used pseudonyms!" Elsa laughed. "And now we know each other's true identities."

"How are your ice powers?" Hans asked seriously.

"Much better." Elsa said confidently. "I made the whole voyage!"

"Not exactly. You skipped four days of it." Hans joked and Elsa playfully stuck out her tongue at him.

"So... When did I see you last?" Hans asked.

"Since I was... Fifteen? You visited Arendelle then." Elsa cocked her head. "I'm sorry, I've forgotten to write lately, and-"

"It's all right." Hans scooted closer to his friend, so close he could smell her soap. His heartbeat quickened as he recalled that innocent kiss they had shared the last time they met, those years ago when they hiked the fjord. He wondered if Elsa remembered either. "I missed you."

"I missed you every day. I still remember the day we met as children in my father's spring ball."

They locked eyes again, and suddenly it was like time froze as they simotaneously leaned in.

And without hesitation Hans rid the space between them and kissed her, embracing her body in a warm hug.

"I might be in love with my best friend." He mumbled.

"Now you can travel, I'd expect to see you a lot more. Please 'accidentally' get off at the wrong stop again." Hans begged as Elsa set off the next morning.

"I'll definitely visit." Elsa smiled. "You can't let the events of yesterday slip, right?" She winked at him before boarding, leaving a smiling Hans behind.

xx

Ahha! The Helsa feels people. Did you like the character twists? Hope you enjoyed this Helsaness. To clear anything up:

1) She miscalculated the distance as never been away from home before.

2) Hans had more of a liberty to do as he pleased because he was the youngest and had no powers to keep secret from so he could roam the streets.

3) I have no idea how far Arendelle and Corona and the Southern Isles (or the exact names of the islands) are from each other so I just guessed two. If anyone knows the canon info, please let me know!

4) the climate of the SI is unknown. I'm assuming it's pretty tropical, but due to the scene in Frozen Fever when Hans got knocked into horse poop when Elsa sneezed the giant snowball and the scenery was snow suggests there are a lot of Isles with different climates.


	20. Prisoner Number 13 III

Anna and Hans were in the middle of a scrumptious breakfast when a very angry Gerda followed by a tearfully frightened Elsa stormed into the dining hall, immediately catching the attention of all the kitchen staff present. Gerda was furious. Even in her late fifties, she was just as fiery and intimidating as a younger version of herself, who had pushed through blizzards and braved enemies to save her friend Kai.  
"King Hans!" She yelled. The unsuspecting king dropped his steaming cup of tea on the table at the sight of the two of them, paling. Anna stopped chewing her sandwich and stared in bewilderment between Elsa, Hans, and Gerda. The tea Hans spilled on the table soaked the tablecloth quickly.  
"I just found Elsa locked up in the prison! What was she doing there?" Gerda demanded. "Was this another one of your power schemes?"  
Hans opened and closed his mouth soundlessly like a fish.  
"Elsa!" Anna yelped. "Aren't you on your trip?"  
The queen shook her head in bewilderment. Caked mud that coated her neck and clothes broke off and littered the floor. No one could see, but the tiniest of ice particles were beginning to form under her feet and on the ceiling above her.  
"Hans, you'd better explain this right now!" Anna stood up and demanded angrily.  
"It's not what it looks like!" Hans yelled in his defense, spreading his arms.  
"Then what? Explain!"  
"I- I uhh..."  
"You locked Elsa up so you could claim the throne, that's what you mean!" Anna snapped after a moment's hesitation, throwing her arms in the air. "You're just like your brothers said you were!"  
Everyone in the hall was glaring at Hans now. The king was visibly sweating nervously as he looked from one face to the next. Anna angrily snatched up a pitcher of cold milk and dumped it on his head, making Hans yelp as the cold milk splashed all over his immaculate hair and suit. "HAH! Take that, you Hansy ginger side burned bastard! Guards, drag Hans to the prison."

Four guards quickly sprang into action and dragged Hans away, who's dripping ginger hair left a trail of milk behind him as he suddenly found his tongue and started yelling protests. Once he was gone, Anna ran up to Elsa but still refrained from touching her. "Are you okay, Elsa?" She asked tentatively.  
"I-I have to go." Elsa, who had been watching wide eyed and silent the whole time, fled from the hall, her dirty blonde braid flopping on her torn dress and disappeared behind the door. The hall murmured in confusion at the queen's sudden exit. Anna, although also bewildered by Elsa's disinterest to punish Hans immediately set about telling the servants to clean up the mess as she marched down to the prisons to give Hans a piece of her angry mind.

After all that happened, Anna had Hans sent right back to the Southern Isles's to be punished by the king and made sure to rid of any staff or palace members related to there. Elsa regained control on the throne with Anna's help, but she was just as cold and rigid as the coronation, although she did relax and warm up to Anna eventually. Anna eventually let Hans back in the castle and she could tell he had really changed after that, realizing he didn't need to be the top ruler of a whole kingdom to find true happiness.

* * *

 **A short end of P#13. I have to admit I didn't work on this as hard, I should have just made it into a two shot instead, and I've been caught up in school and life and procrastinating on this for a while and just wanted to get it over with I'll try to update more frequently again and write you guy's requests!**


	21. Verus Amor

**Finally back, haha. I wrote/edited this while listening to Frozen songs, of course. I rewatched the 'Hans betrayal' scene to nail it just the way I wanted. Enjoy!**

 **Summary: In a brush of mercy, Hans decides to give Anna her true love's kiss to save her but the outcome is not what they expected.**

* * *

"I swear by the gods, Gerda-" Kai glared at his fellow staff member. "If you glance at my cards again, I'm quitting the game." The two castle servants were deep in a game of solitaire, one of the few things that could distract them from the current plight of Arendelle. The castle hall they resided in had an unnatural cold pressing in from the raging midsummer blizzard that only got worse and worse outside, frost beginning to creep in from the doors.

Gerda chuckled and shook her head, smiling softly as she tugged her scarf closer to her face. "I haven't peeked at your cards the slightest. She reached over to pick up a card when it was fluttered out of her grasp by a blast of cold air. The two servants looked up in suprise as the great castle doors were blown open, group of servants rushed in with Anna between them. Cradled between them was a shivering Princess Anna, her hair streaked with white. Gerda jumped to her feet with a pang of horror in her gut. She knew this could only mean one thing- Anna had been attacked by Elsa's powers- for a second time. With swift motions, she had the princess in her arms, demanding what happened.

Yet it was _that_ Prince, that foolish bastard Hans, that Anna would pay attention to, the one Gerda always had a bad feeling about. Anna pushed the concerned maid aside carelessly, unheeding Gerda's concern for her. Spotting him in the castle library accompanied by a few dignitaries, she stumbled over to Hans and grabbed his face in her gloved hands. "You have to kiss me!" She demanded with urgency. Gerda's stomach clenched in anger as the prince led Anna over to the couch in front of the fireplace with too much calmness for the situation. Her anger only mounted as she was shoved out of the room by the other servants, who were 'giving them a moment'. The last thing she saw before the library door was shut tight was Hans leaning in to- kiss her?

 _*in the library*_

"...she froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me." Anna explained hurriedly, peering up desperately at Hans.

His olive green eyes lit up with the thought. "A true love's kiss." He murmured, raising his gloved hand to slide under Anna's chin. Anna's eyes widened. He was going to kiss her! Her eyes fluttered shut as the freezing cold that had racked her body for the past hour disappeared from mind as she realized the biggest dream of her life was going to happen. In her head, a dramatic orchestra swelled as the moment was due to happen. Hans leaned in, and his eyes closing as well as the space between their lips disappeared. Then he was kissing her, but nothing changed. Her body still remained cold and stiff, her hair still white.

"What?!" Anna cried in disbelief. Hans kissed her again, but to no avail. She was still so cold.

"Anna, I'm not your true love." Hans said after their third attempt. "It didn't work."

"But any act of t-true love c-can save me-e!" Anna weakly said. "Not just a k-kiss!"  
"Do you love anyone else?" He asked gently.  
Anna's eyes widened. "K-Kristoff..."  
"Christopher?" Hans asked.  
Anna flinched as frost began to spread further up her hands and face. "H-he took me," she panted for breath, "up North Mountain."  
"I'm going for him." Hans said, determined. He ran out the library and into the hall. "Has anyone seen a Christoph- I mean Kristoff?" He yelled. But he need not have asked. A buff blind man slouched against the wall next to a reindeer stood up, obviously waiting. A bruised carrot he was bluntly gnawing on dropped to the floor. "I'm Kristoff!"  
"Anna needs you." Hans shouted over to him, but the blond man was already by her side.  
"Kristoff, kiss me!" Anna shouted.  
Kristoff didn't hesitate, and to their great relief, it worked. The strength and color flooded back into Anna's body, melting away all the frost and stiffness from her. Kristoff pulled away, and Anna was smiling broadly. "Thank you." She whispered.  
"I never believed I was your true love-" Kristoff was blushing.  
"Um, there's a raging storm outside we need to fix!" Anna suddenly shouted, pushing Kristoff off her with a grunt. "Where's Elsa?"

* * *

 **I think it was a dumb idea for Kristoff to just run right back up the mountain after dropping Anna in Hans' care. Kristoff is a smart guy. He should have known better! Anyways, request some more. I'm planning to close this fic soon!**


	22. The Powerful Spare

**The Powerful Spare**

 **Summary: Anna has the ice powers instead of Elsa.**

* * *

"Anna, do you wanna build a snowwwwmannnnnnnm?" An incredously bored Elsa yelled from Anna's bedroom doorway, which was locked, as usual. And as more usual, Anna replied with a annoyed "go away Elsa".

Elsa sighed and turned around and ran up to one of the windows in the hall. Outside, snow was falling beautifully, covering the courtyard in white. She caught a glance of her own reflection- ginger hair with a streak of white in it, freckled peach skin, and teal eyes. She frowned and puckered her lips at herself and again wished she had silver blonde hair like Anna, a mysterious trait the latter had somehow _got_ in a family of brunettes and strawberry blondes. But she had never envied much, and the two sisters always been insperable their whole lives together until one fateful night a few months ago. Elsa had woken up that morning to see Anna's side of the room completely wiped out and bare of Anna's belongings. Upon awakening, she remembered, very clearly, that late last night she and Anna snuck out and had been playing in a snowfall- but it was in the middle of summer. The memory was too vivid and clear to be a dream. But the memory ended sharply- she remembered absolutely nothing after that.

"It's because you need time to adjust to being heir to the throne." Her father had explained when a fretfully angryElsa had complained to him. "We can't have your sister distracting you every second from your queenly duties. We moved her down the hall."

Elsa had expected Anna to protest, to sneak back into her room every night so they could raid the kitchen together for chocolate and cookies or tell fanciful stories of dragon slaying princesses and meadows made completely of delicious candy- and best yet the magical ones of ice and snow. But Anna never did.

Years passed. Elsa grew older and the colorful visions of her childish imaginations began to fadeinto more mature ones. Elsa had given up trying to coax Anna out of her room, known as the 'forgotten spare'. Elsa did nothing to defend that, she couldn't. It was true. Even she herself was beginning to forget the sister who had once been her best friend.

Then when she was eighteen, a grand invitation arrived from the island of Corona. Her cousin Princess Rapunzel was to be wed to a man named Eugene and the Arendellians were invited. The king and queen made preparations to go immediately, but Elsa hesitated. She wanted to stay in Arendelle to accompany Anna, who mysteriously decided not to go.

Her parents sighed as she approached them with the request while they were packing their trunks in their gallant bedroom. "Elsa, this is a rare opportunity. Rapunzel would want you to be there too. Never mind Anna." Her father had said.

"Never mind Anna?" Her voice rose in irritation. "Does she not exist anymore? Why isn't she invited?"

The king and queen looked at each other with a sad look. "It's complicated." Her mother finally sighed.

"Complicated? The one who should be locked in her room, worrying about being queen is me! She's the spare!" Elsa retorted. "What does she have to hide from me about?"

"Lower your voice, young lady. A queen does not yell like that." Her mother replied firmly. "And, this is not something to discuss- we've talked about this already."

"Well, you've been avoiding this conversation since I was seven. There's never going to be the right time! Is she secretly practicing sorcery or something? Is she a witch?" She spat angrily and a flash of anger filled her as her parents flinched at the word _witch_.

"That is enough." Her father put his hand up. He had turned pale. "You may leave."

Elsa huffed and stormed back to her room in a very unladylike way. She didn't breathe a word to her parents, even after they pleaded with her outside her locked bedroom door and finally left.

She went to Anna's room and tried to get her to come out again, saying she was lonely and missed her best friend so much. She even brought some chocolate and slid it under the door frame. She must have fallen asleep there, because when she woke up there was a pale hand sliding out from under the door to reach for hers. Anna pressed her cold fingertips on Elsa's warmer hand lightly before they retracted just as fast. "I love you Elsa." Anna whispered and Elsa could have cried in happiness. But still Anna wouldn't come out past that no matter what.

Two weeks later, Elsa woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach after a night of fitful nightmares. She immediately rushed over to Anna's door and listened for anything, yet there was no sound save for Anna's snoring. She was feeling somewhat relieved until she saw a staff member named Kai hurry towards her. His face was white and pinched.  
"Princess, your presence is requested in the great hall immediately." The servant panted, once his short and plump self had approached her. "There is news."

"What's wrong?" Elsa turned and began hurrying in direction of the hall.  
"You'd best be around others while you hear it." He replied shortly. Elsa did not feel the need to ask anything else. She almost didn't want to know.

The great hall was filled with somber staff members who rose and bowed when they saw Elsa. There was not a single comforting look in the sea of faces. Heavy tension filled the room like a thick fog as a feeling of apprehension tugged at her gut.  
"Elsa. It is your parents." Gerda began softly.  
Elsa couldn't move.

"They were gone in a shipwreck, upon their return to Arendelle."

In a second, all the emotion drained out of her body. She didn't feel sad, or apprehensive. She just felt so empty. She stood there and stared at her shoes for what seemed like hours. She told herself, this must be another of her nightmares. She'd wake up to find everything all right.

Gradually, Gerda managed to put an arm around the emotionless Elsa and lead her back to her room. Elsa complied soliloquy until they passed a tall white door painted with red and pink rosemaling. The two shuddered as a unexplained freezing blow of air encasped them as they neared the door. Suddenly, whatever dam keeping back Elsa's emotions back snapped, and she began to cry. She slid down Anna's door, the barrier between her and her beloved sister and sobbed. She was too deep in sorrow to notice the tiny ice crystals that were forming under the doorframe as Anna sat crying just on the other side, her room completely encased in the wretched ice powers she had been hiding from her sister for eleven years.

* * *

 **That wraps it up for this chapter. Please review and request, and I am looking for a fic I forgot the name of. Basically, it's a dramatized retelling of the movie Frozen but in a book form. I read the entire fic (it is 30+ chapters) a few years ago and I remember being so impressed with it. If anyone knows that book could you please tell it to me? Thank you so much.**

 **Until next time, Ari**

 _ **Next chapter : what if Kristoff and Elsa fell for each other instead?**_


	23. A Kristelsa Moment

**Back from my lazy arsenal hiatus. I'm so sorry guys. Well, it's summer for me now, and I have plenty of ideas!**

 **Summary: Kristoff disobeys Anna and goes up to meet Elsa shortly after Anna leaves him and goes wowowowowoowwow over her ice, beauty, blah blah blah. This really has no ties to the storyline it's just a gag chapter to laugh about... Hehehehehe. Suggested by the wonderful Gloomy Dark Love!**

* * *

"We're here!" The redhead exclaimed.

According to Anna, this was where her runaway sister named Elsa was supposed to be residing. Kristoff had probably stood outside of the palace for a full five minutes admiring it. It was ginormous and grand, perched perfectly on the side of a mountaintop. The entire castle was painted a lovely shade of blue.

Kristoff followed the anxious Anna up a flight of stairs that seemed to be made of translucent blue glass. Their snowman pal Olaf jibbered with his reindeer Sven at the foot of the stairs, the latter having his tongue stuck on the icy banister. He slid his hand down the banister in admiration and almost slipped.

"Oh, did I tell you this castle is made entirely out of ice?" Anna asked, thumping a hand on the wall once they reached the doors.

"Wait, WHAT?" Kristoff shrieked. He jumped up and down like a child, grasping his head. "NOO WAY. This isn't, like blue paint?"

"You're the ice harvester, dummy!" Anna replied, annoyed. "You should tell the difference between paint and ice!"

"But it's so realistic." He sighed dreamily. Oh, he wanted to take his pickaxe and slice down this whole castle to cubes. He'd make a fortune that would last him years, probably his whole life. Yet how dare he touch such a magnificent creation?

Anna rolled her eyes, then her face became serious again. "I never really knew what she was capable of." She sighed, sadness in her voice. She sighed again, and her face returned to the resolute facade she had put on.

"Ice is my life! My life is ice!" Kristoff shouted. His voice echoed throughout the mountains and Olaf and Sven glanced up to see what was going on.

Anna ignored him and walked up to the door, curling her hand into a fist. She held it uncertainly in front of the grand double French doors that were unbelievably cultivated out of solid ice: Kristoff was having the time of his twenty one years admiring the place, and now learning it had been formed completely of his favorite substance ever, ICE, wowed him even more to no end.

"Knock." A voice whispered. Kristoff looked down to see Olaf right behind Anna.

"Do you think she knows how to knock?" Olaf whispered, looking at Kristoff.

Anna took a breath, and knocked, thrice. The doors remained shut.

"Maybe she's sleeping, or in a sauna." Olaf suggested. "Or shopping. Ooh, I bet she's outside making snowmen like me!" He turned around and bounced back down the stairs. "Sven! Did you hear that? Elsa's gonna make me some snowman friends!"

With an unaccomplished task at hand, Anna ignored the bubbling ball of snow. She grasped the handle and pulled, and when it did not budge she pushed.

"I... I can't open it." She grumbled to Kristoff, face squelched up in effort. Kristoff took a few steps back and slammed his whole body weight into it. The doors flew open at that.

"Hinges need oiling." Kristoff joked.

Anna ignored him. "Elsa?" She called. "It's me, Anna." There was no response.

"Oh, one more thing." Anna turned to Kristoff. "You should probably stay down there. Last time I brought a guy she froze everything."

"I wanna meet this ice queen! Ice is my life!" He protested, but Anna's angry look shut him up. Sighing dejectedly, he huffed and went back outside, where he sat absentmindedly watching the snowman and reindeer frolick in the snow. Inside, he heard Anna calling for her sister. He tried sliding down the glimmering banister, but the second he lost his balance over the edge the slightest he decided to sit still. Several minutes later Anna still hadn't emerged. Kristoff sighed and decided to step inside the first floor. He tiptoed around, admiring the delicate ice fountain in the middle and the patterns on the walls. He was checking his reflection in the shiny ice when he heard voices rise from upstairs. He heard Anna's bright cheerful tone and a deeper, more serious one. Intrigued, Kristoff began to climb the stairs. Upon the top of that he realized another flight and sighed before climbing that one as well. He traced his hand along the smooth walls that enclosed the staircases as he reached the top floor- gallant ballroom with a gigantic ice chandelier hanging from the ceiling and ice pillars springing from floor to ceiling.

"Wow..." He wowed, taking in the ballroom. "Look at that chandelier! Those walls! Where are those lights coming from?"

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled.

He whipped his head around. Anna was watching him with her hands on her hips.

"You were taking so long. I got worried." He said.

"I was fine."

"How would I have known that?"

"Who's this?" A new voice asked. Kristoff froze and looked a little to Anna's left. He had not noticed anyone there before. Yet there she was- Queen Elsa. He had expected her to be tanned, freckled, short, and redheaded like Anna, but Elsa looked completely different. She was tall, and slender. She had silver blonde hair in a long braid down her shoulder and she was wearing a floor length gown of ice that blended in with the castle. Her eyes were a brighter blue than Anna's teal ones, her skin paler. And instead of Anna's bubbly charismatic behavior, Elsa carried herself with quiet dignity.

"E-Elsa?" He stammered.

The one and only ice queen was percieving him with a look of pinnacle fear. "I'm sorry, you have to go." She said. Her voice caught as she turned to leave.

"No, Elsa!" Anna yelled, she rushed after her sister.

"I already told you Anna!" Elsa snapped. "I don't know how to end this winter!"

"Then who else will?" Anna replied angrily.

"Ask the trolls, sorcerers," Elsa shuddered at that word, "magicians- anyone else!"

"Elsa, I may be of help!" Kristoff suprised himself, daring to speak up to this powerful queen.

Anna turned to look at him and Elsa stopped in her tracks. "What now?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"I- I-" Kristoff stammered. He racked his brain for ways to make Elsa stay.

"Wait! Your love experts!" Anna suddenly cried. Her face lit up. "Maybe they can help us out."

"Do you mind, umm, if I can see a small example of your powers?" He squeaked out. "After that I promise I'll leave."

"Kristoff!" Anna's voice rose angrily. But the ice harvester was too enchanted by the ice to pay attention to anything else.

Elsa held out her hand and several snowflakes materialized, whizzing over to Kristoff. They danced around him for a bit before disollving into air.

"Goodbye." The queen flatly said.

"That was amazing!" He cried joyously. "Can I get a souvenir?"

"Shut up! We have a kingdom and a blizzard to worry about!" Anna yelled.

"But that was so cool!" The two started arguing, before a loud cracking was heard around them as the castle shifted colors from bright to navy blue. Immediately their squabbling voices went still. They turned to the frightened Elsa who was backing away.

"Let's try to fix this together, shall we?" Anna forced her glare into a smile at Kristoff, who looked dreamy enough at Elsa to melt into his boots.

"But how?" Elsa demanded.

"Kristoff's love experts, to the rescue!" Anna rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Next chapter: What if the trolls were the evil ones all along, and Hans and Weselton were just pawns in their game?**


	24. The Evil 'Love Experts' I

**Two chapters at once, woohoo! This story took form because I was at a summer camp last week and my cabin mates were talking about Frozen (in the middle of summer too!) and naturally I listened in. They were discussing the idea of the trolls being the real evil ones and Hans and Weselton were just mind controlled pawns in their game (part 2 spoiler) and I just had to grab my phone and start jotting the ideas down. This chapter is related to the evil Kristoff one. It shows the trolls original bad intentions to start with that they carried out throughout the story. Enjoy, this was the most fun I've had in writing in a long time!**

 **Summary: What if the trolls were the real antagonists after all?**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a magical clearing in the woods..._

There lived a great family of stone trolls. From a mortal eye, they simply looked like perfect round mossy rocks perched in a large sunken clearing in the middle of a forest. Except for the multitude of them, the perfect spherical shape of the rocks, and the loud rumbling of the ground nearby when they assembled their true selves, they weren't noticeable. Their true forms would sprout heads and hands and feet and occasionally moss scarves and fire crystals. The would sing songs, dance, make potions. Myths of these peculiar creatures spread far and wide throughout Europe, and little did the trolls know- books were written about them, illustrations drawn, tales told. Tens or even hundreds would flock into the little Norweigan clearing near North Mountain to seek advice on mystical problems unsolved by the common doctors and scientists- fire breathing animals, magical creature sightings, strange events. Ice wielding children.

The trolls helped, or so they thought. Every remedy came with a consequence.

When frightened villagers from a nearby village pulling along a stray dog that had wandered in barking smoke and flames, the trolls ordered a quarantine and a special potion to be fed to it every day for a week. The dog would recover and became normal again, but on one condition. It was to come in no contact with fire whatsoever. Even the mere sight of a lit candle, they said, would trigger it's powers to resurface twice it's original strength. Fearful, the villagers locked it in a pen inside a closed off stable. The poor dog was cooped up inside it's small prison for weeks, until one day a stranger unintentionally walked past the stable holding a candle. The dog's inner powers were immediately reignited, and it burst into flames immediately, charging about it's pen furiously. Had it not been for the quick thinking of the other villagers, the stable and maybe nearby houses would have long since burned down. Stories went around that none of this was true and the dog had just knocked over a stray candle and set the room ablaze. The owners tried to believe the same, even the man who had walked by tried to believe that lie.

Little did anyone know a young troll had fed the dog a fire crystal well knowing the consequences.

Another time, a different village claimed to be seeing strange aurora borealis in the summer night sky- the usually harmless flowing colorful lights would take shape into different scenes of destruction; fields burning, warriors clashing violently, a silhouette of a girl freezing over a kingdom. Fearing it was forshadowing the fates of themselves, they immediately sought out the trolls. The trolls instructed a incanation to be chanted when the next time the strange auroras were visible and they would dissapear. The villagers performed it as told, but from then on there were never any auroras again, just a blank empty sky above them. Not even stars beyond that. And the villagers living in constant dread if what they saw in the cosmos was actually their fates.

Little did they know it was another wicked work of the trolls, meant to cause fear among the mortals. A special combination of spells and a night sky proved to be endless forms of entertainment for the trolls.

The truth was, the trolls knew how to fix these problems. Yet they believed humans were too destructive and ungrateful to be shared with. They hid cures from diseases that were almost blatant, remedy plants, useful information. They began stealing small children from homes, raising them to believe they were blood and feeding them lies as the children's families cried for them back home. They whispered false ideas into the ears of the wild creatures that roamed the mountains. If they saw humans becoming to successful for their liking, they would chant curses for the gods to rain on them.  
One of these families was the royals of the kingdom of Arendelle. King Adgar and Queen Idunn, the ruling young couple, had been expecting their first child. Economics and trade had been booming for their kingdom, alliances made. They proved to be excellent rulers, and their property thrived happily under them. And to add to this, they announced the pregnancy of their first child. Greatly angered by the celebrating humans, Grand Pabbie himself lumbered to the edge of the kingdom, perched at the foot of north mountain surrounded by a beautiful fjord. He raised his hands to the sky and chanted down a curse- their firstborn would be cursed with ice powers. Not only that, but she would have constant fear of them. And the only way to break that spell was with a true love's kiss.  
"But little prince or princess will be getting no such kiss," he cackled. "They'll be locked in her castle all their life scared of their own hands."  
He watched in satisfaction as a single snowflake fell from the middle of a clear spring night sky. It was whisked into the castle by an invisible force and drifted inside the window of the royal's bedroom. A bright flash of blue light illuminated their room for a few seconds, causing the guards posted near the window to yell in suprise. A few months later the baby was born, a blonde haired blue eyed girl named Elsa. Confusion rose amongst the villagers and even her parents themselves. Elsa was the only platinum blonde in a large family tree of dark brunettes and redheads. And the confusion didn't stop there. Barely weeks after her birth, her parents soon discovered Elsa had the ability to create and manipulate ice and snow. Fearful, her parents secretized the young girl's life and began the search for this reason for her powers. They kept her within the proximity of the castle, and the villagers who longed to catch a glimpse of the child they'd anticipated for so long were getting antsy.  
Two years later, Idunn gave birth again. A rosy redheaded girl named Anna, who showed no signs of any powers except for the charm of her adorable face.

* * *

 **Next chapter : Part two of The Evil 'Love Experts', involving a mind controlled Hans who truly loves Anna but risks death by the trolls if he doesn't play on with his villain role!**


	25. The Evil 'Love Experts' II

**This chapter is more like several scenes from different time periods explaining why the trolls were evil. The first scene is a young Kristoff's capture, second is a young Elsa, third is right before the parents' deaths, fourth is Hans's mind controlled state. This chapter has 2K words, one of the longest chapters I've ever written. I really hope you enjoy my view of the trolls!**

* * *

A young boy was perched atop a small sled pulled by his baby reindeer, devouring a bunch of dusty carrots. The boy's rosy face was red with cold, his clothes were splashed with ice, he was shivering, yet he had a big grin on his face. He had finally hauled enough ice for Maul, the head ice harvester, in exchange for the bunch of carrots in Maul's wagon.

"These dusty things?" Maul had said in disgust as he held up the withered orange carrots. "All right, fifteen blocks."

"Deal!" Kristoff had cried. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had anything besides packed salt herring, potatoes, and skinny game they sometimes caught. He had worked the whole day to procure fifteen blocks of ice large and square enough to count, and with a grunt Maul nodded and tossed him the vegetables. It was early spring, and the harvesters were frantically traveling from lakes to lakes chopping as much ice as they could to store in underground storages before spring's warmth melted it. Kristoff had tagged along with them after running away from home a few years before.

He was about to take another bite when a horse swiftly galloped by, spraying Kristoff with sludge. Kristoff yelped, but his eyes grew wide.

"Ice? he cried. Sure enough, a trail of ice was forming behind one of the horses.

"Go, Sven, go!" Kristoff yelled. Sven made a sharp turn and they raced down the trail of ice to follow the horses.

He followed the horses at a close range but not too close lest he be caught. The horses galloped on for several more minutes into the deep woods and finally stopped at a large clearing dotted with perfectly round stones about the size of big watermelons the harvesters sometimes cracked open on hot summer days. He watched, wide eyed as a man, a woman holding a bundle in her arms, and a shivering girl with silvery blonde hair contrasting to her parents' brunette heads dismounted from the horses and approached the stones, which burst forth into moving bodies. Kristoff gasped. The rocks looked exactly like the trolls in folktales the harvesters had told him about that did bad things to humans but pretended they were good. He hadn't believed the really existed until now.

The man spoke to a withered looking troll with glowing necklaces, who consolingly patted his arm. Then the shivering girl clutched her hands tightly together and came forward and he spoke to her, before laying a hand on the bundle the woman held. Kristoff suddenly frowned. Those people were the royal's of Arendelle! What were they doing out in the woods in the middle of the night? He squinted at the bundle the queen held. Was that Princess Anna? Questions swam in his head.

After a while the family left, and a few minutes later Kristoff emerged. Maybe the trolls had answers for the mysterious trail of ice he had seen.

"Uh, 'scuse me Mr. Troll?" Kristoff called, walking towards the old troll, warnings about the dangers of these magic creatures forgotten. "Who were those people?"

He was surrounded immediately. He noticed that up close the trolls were in various sizes; some small and smooth- children, and others big and wrinkled- adults.

"Why, so young!" A voice called.

"So strong looking!"

"Nice blonde hair."

"Where are you from, boy?" An older looking troll asked.

"I travel a lot-" Kristoff suddenly remembered the evil stories of the trolls and he tried to back away. He turned around to see Sven looking alarmed at the edge of the clearing. "Wait! You guys are evil."

"Evil?" They chorused.

"Yeah! You drug people, curse towns," he tapped his chin to remember. "Steal children-"

"Who told you those lies?!" A troll cried indignantly.

"T-the ice harvesters?" Kristoff said in a small voice. He tried to step back again, but the trolls were too tightly pressed against his legs.

Yet he did not get a step farther before he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He slumped forward onto the grass, and the last thing he recalled was Sven galloping towards him, neighing- and the hard earned carrots lying forgotten on the trail of ice.

"We could use him." A voice suggested.

* * *

A little blonde girl sat by her window, legs crossed and her head propped up on her hands, staring outside the window at the sky streaked with multicolored auroras. On a table next to her sat a half eaten piece of chocolate cake stuck with an extinguished candle and a few unwrapped presents. She was dozing off to sleep, watching the slow moving bands of color drift across the night sky. Her sleepy eyes lit up as a blue arch bent and formed a figure of a girl who sprang up and held out her arms, snowflakes tumbling from her hands.

"She's just like me!" Elsa murmured happily, but her smile was immediately crushed when two bands of red and purple amalgamated to form a large red shape- a monster, that sprang up beside the girl and in one movement devoured her into darkness. A wave of icy cold passed through Elsa at the sight and she gasped, scrambling off the windowsill in fear. The auroras were no longer enchanting and beautiful to her anymore.

 _It will only grow more powerful_ , a voice boomed in her head.

Elsa shuddered and to her bed, pulling the covers over her head. Little did she know on every birthday she would see that same vision on every birthday as Pabbie renewed her ice curse every year.

* * *

"She's doing too well." Bulda said as she frowned into the portal. A magical formation of stones and woven magic well hidden in a grove of ferns served as a portal to the outside world, particularly to the face of the Queen to be, Elsa. Although the sound was wavering the images the portal blazoned were enough to be understandable. The lady troll frowned into the flitting image the portal cast, in which a blonde teenage girl wearing an expensive looking day dress was happily talking and laughing with a couple of other well dressed girls that looked like her friends. They appeared to be sitting at a lovely garden outside sipping tea except for Elsa, who's hands were tightly clasped in leather gloves on her lap, but her face was relaxed and smiling.

"Just look at her. She's maintaining control of her powers now. The curse is no longer taking effect!" Bulda sighed. She turned to Pabbie, who had just parted the ferns big enough for his dumpy body so he could enter. The old troll frowned at the image and shook his head.

"At her next birthday I will strengthen the curse once again." He decided, reaching for a weathered looking book on a shelf that contained the ice curse. But Bulda shook her head.

"Elsa is eighteen now. The curse has been strengthened to it's maximum potential. There is no point in making it stronger! Look at how easily she is around people now. Even at the curse's maximum, she has it almost all under control." She pointed to Elsa, who was giggling to some joke her friend had told. She swiped the screen with a gnarly hand, and several images of a confident looking Elsa doing everyday royal things with ease flashed before them.

"May the gods curse her father for training her so well!" Pabbie groaned. "Our plans are thwarted."

The two trolls stood in silence for a few minutes looking at the portal when Bulda quietly cackled.

"What if we took the parents on a little trip," she suggested gleefully, "that they'd never return from? That would surely give a blow to Elsa's mentality. Imagine that! The loss of her parents would result to her ascension to the throne once she reaches her twenty first birthday- but with the shock of her lost parents hopefully her upper hand on her powers will be knocked over." She waved her hand over the wall, and a tumultuous image of a grand ship succumbing to a storm at sea flashed before their eyes.

"And fear not, in the time between their deaths and her coronation, little Arendelle will be open and vulnerable to attack from other countries only protected by a couple of weak mercenaries! Elsa will be frazzled. She is almost completely dependent on her parents still for control on her powers."

Pabbie grinned. "Good idea." He said. He lumbered over to the bookshelf once more and pulled off a dustier than usual volume on the top shelf that clearly had not been used in a long time. Opening it, he scanned down a page before stabbing his finger on a paragraph. "Aha! This one has not been used in three hundred years. The spell of _Storm_. 'Cast on opponent while he is at sea. A great storm will arise and confuse the enemy, leading to their demise,'" he translated from the ancient troll runes. "I don't remember the exact translation, but I can ask around the elders. I haven't used this one in so long..." He grinned once more.

* * *

It was a cold wintry day, but a very unnatural one. People- royals and simple villagers of Arendelle huddled in silence in the Great Hall, where frost crept up the windowpanes and across the floor. Ominous spikes of ice poked down from the ceiling getting larger as the temperature continued to abnormally drop. This was no ordinary winter day. Queen Elsa had frozen over the whole kingdom and run off to the mountains on her coronation day and Princess Anna had gone to go after her, but ever since then the kingdom had been trapped in almost subzero temperatures and an ever growing blizzard.

In the castle library near the hall, a young redheaded man was pacing up and down, muttering to himself. A few other dignitaries sat around the roaring fireplace, trying to keep warm. Yet the cold could not be penetrated.

"Prince Hans, calm down. The princesses will find there way back." Someone said.

"Oh, but Anna!" She seemed so unfit for such a journey. I should have demanded to go with her." He said in frustration. "What if she's frozen solid this moment? We don't know what Queen Elsa is capable of!"

"Stop worrying." A duke called Weselton said, annoyed. He picked up an apple from a fruit bowl to examine it. "This is a sisterly spat that will be over with in a couple days time!"

"Sisterly spat?" Hans shouted. He wheeled around to face Weselton. "Arendelle is frozen over!" He and the others were startled back when the meeting room door suddenly burst open with a loud bang.

A few servants clutching a white faced Anna stumbled in. Hans gasped. Anna's strawberry blonde hair was streaked with thick streaks of white.

"Anna!" He cried.

She stumbled into his arms. "Hans, you have to kiss me now." She demanded. He was dimly aware of the others leaving the room to the two of them to be alone.

"What?"

"Elsa. She froze my heart. Only a true love's kiss can thaw me." Anna explained.

Hans gently led her over to the couch near the fire. He then leaned over to kiss her. Her lips were a millimeter from his when suddenly a hot flash ripped through his body. Suddenly Hans was unable to move.

 _Wait, what?_ Hans thought in his mind.

His lips moved without his brain thinking. "Oh, Anna. If only someone loved you." His mouth said.

 _No. No!_ His cried brain thought furiously. He tried to stand up and slap himself even, but he was paralyzed in that position.

 _What in the gods' names is going on?_ He shrieked internally.

Suddenly his limbs strode forward, grabbed a pitcher of water, and sloshed it into the fire. The whole time he was telling Anna things he's never say in his life, insults hurled at him from his brothers year after year.

 _No! What am I doing?_

He suddenly spotted a shape just inside the window. A big rock? When his eyes focused, it was a troll he had heard so many myths about. His eyes widened. The troll had a book in front of him, and he was controlling Hans' every move with a stick doll in his hands. Every time he lifted the doll's arm, Hans' arm shot up and so on.

Hans was jerked to the back of the room where he slammed the curtains shut and walked out of the room, locking it and stumbling down the hallway, Anna calling pitifully after him. He reached a meeting room a few doors down where the guards and dukes had relocated.

His mouth opened again and words that were not his own tumbled from his mouth uncontrollably like vomit. "Anna- Anna is dead."

* * *

 **You know, I don't see why Hans is bad. He was honestly too good to be made into a villain, like who volunteers to go after your pyscho ice wielding sister who will probably kill you when he secretly wants to overtake your kingdom? Just a thought.**

 **Next chapter: Part III, a continuation of mind controlled Hans that will end the Evil 'Love Experts'.**


	26. The Evil ‘Love Experts’ III

**The long awaited part 3 to the 'Evil Love Experts'. Enjoy!**

"Anna... Anna is dead."

The men of course, rushed forward to console him, but Hans was having none of it. In his perephial vision he always saw that cursed troll lurking in the corner, cackling at him- but every time he looked there was nothing there. He mentally gritted his teeth. As his mouth raved lies about Anna he could not stop. Maybe Arendelle was cursed and haunted like the rumors said after all, full of mystery and oblivion and unearthed horrors.

All of a sudden, a cold flash ran through his body and he found his tongue again and felt he was able to move by himself. A feeling of freedom filled his confused mind. He whipped his head around wildly, yet the troll was no where to be seen. Had it finally gotten bored of his mind control game and had left? He had no intention to find out. He cautiously willed his tired feet to run back to the library where Anna was, but she was gone, the library freezing and empty. The library door was blasted open and huge shards of ice caved in from the ceiling, blocking the windows. Relief flooded his body. Anna must have escaped and she was alive. Yet how long could she make it in this temperature especially in her weak state?

"Oh Anna, where are you?" He mumbled. He hurried down the hall only to be stopped by a young looking guard who was spiriting towards him. His bright red hair was frosted over with snow.

"Prince, E-Elsa has escaped!" He yelled urgently.

"Escaped what?" Hans asked in confusion. Hadn't he simply requested she be brought to a private suite?

"T-the prison we put h-her in." The guard replied. His face was pale with cold and he was shivering. Hans realized he was still wearing a thin summer uniform that was studded with bits of ice. The prince quickly shed his heavy overcoat and threw it over the guard's trembling shoulders to warm him.

"I wanted her safe and warm! She is the queen after all, not a sorceress!" He shouted as he straightened his cravat.

"They wouldn't l-listen!" The guard shouted back.

"Those bastards." Hans grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Now where is Elsa off too?"

"That's what I came here for, your majesty." The guard replied, sounding frightened. "We only know she's somewhere out on the fjord."

"The fjord..." Hans mumbled. He hurried over to the nearest window and broke away a thick layer of frost before peering out. It was an opaque undecipherable storm of white outside. There was no way anyone could find their way around.

"Take me to Elsa's cell." He ordered coldly.

The guard nodded and hurried down the hall. The two scraped by with their lives running through the halls as ominous spikes of ice poked in at them from almost every direction. Two hallways across, they descended down a stone staircase behind a semi-hidden door and Hans waited impatiently as the guard unlocked various padlocks of the prison gate. As the door fell open, Hans got an ample view of the few cells the sparse stone hewn cellar contained, which were empty and were filled with a soft white glow that seemed to emulate from a hole several cells down. His feet tapping loudly on the icy stone, he made his way to the light. His jaw dropped as he perceived the source. A gaping hole had been burst through the stone wall, and a pair of heavy iron shackles lay shattered on the icy ground. Ice and snow whipped into the cells through the hole, which beyond was mile after mile of blank blizzard. Hans stared out into the storm menacingly.

"I'm going after her." He decided.

"What?" The guard yelled in disbelief.

"Find me another coat immediately." Hans ordered, his eyes roving the halls. "I'll need my sword as well..."

Minutes later, the prince stood ready at the gape in the wall. Donned in a heavy gray overcoat with his trusty sword strapped to his side, he felt uneasy. Was he underestimating the true magnitude of the storm? This was no ordinary blizzard but the work of a powerful sorceress. Yet, the thought of Anna and the Arendellians and all others affected spurred him on. With one final glance at the worried looking guard, he trudged out straight ahead into the white.

It was dreadful cold. Absolutely dreadful. Hans took a few tentative steps forward before the wind knocked him back several. He looked behind him at the direction he had come, but the comforting cell wall was no where to be seen. He sucked in a chilly breath, hitched up his coat, and sprinted forward, calling out for anyone. Only mere seconds had passed before he felt his willpower crumble like sand. He was colder than he had ever felt in his life, he was lost in a maelstrom he had started. What hope was there? Another gust of wind blew him back several steps and he stumbled and crashed on the ice with a wheeze.

"ELSA!" He screamed into the cold. He coughed and his vision became wavery. He was succumbing quick.

When he spotted the almost familiar chunk of rock a few feet away, he was almost relieved. The troll was smiling evilly at him with a cackle on it's face. The stick doll hung perfectly still from it's hand despite the howling winds. Pabbie grabbed the doll and twisted it's neck. A hot flash ran through Hans and a new surge of energy rushed into him. His vision suddenly became ten times clearer and his chest was no longer caving in with cold. Pabbie was keeping him alive just to find Elsa and Anna.

"Go. Find her." Pabbie murmured. "Go on, be the hero you've always wanted to be." He lifted the doll's leg, and Hans shot forward like a cannonball. His eyes roved the fjord, and almost immediately he spotted a bright blue patch against the dull white. He somehow knew it was Elsa. He sprinted toward it and spotted a distraught looking Elsa struggling against the storm. Her ice gown whipped in different directions as she shouted her sister's name.

"ELSA!" His mouth called. Oh no, his brain thought.

"TAKE CARE OF ANNA FOR ME!" Elsa screamed. She faded off into the snow for a second.

Once she came back into earshot, Hans' mouth opened. "ANNA IS DEAD, BECAUSE OF YOU!" He shouted.

"WHAT?" Elsa shrieked. She collapsed on the ice and with a blast, the blizzard was extinguished as it's creator fell to the ground. She hunched over, sobbing.

Hans' arm reached for his sword as his feet carried him forward.

 _No, no, no..._

the sword was drawn.

 _No! No_!

He raised the sword above Elsa.

 _Stop it Pabbie! Please!_ He begged.

In slow motion, the sword dipped downwards straight for the unsuspecting Elsa. He braved himself for the worst.

All of a sudden, a flurry of ice white hair, a dark magenta cape, and teal blue eyes burst into his vision right in front of him. A huge force blasted him backwards tens of feet, and he crashed into a shelf of ice painfully. His neck slammed on the ice and stars exploded in his vision. He lay there panting, unable to move, and felt something break inside of him.

"NOOOOO!" Pabbie screamed far off as his ploy of killing Elsa was destroyed. Anna's love for her sister had broken the mind control spell on Hans permanently, sealing off Hans' mind from Pabbie's interference forever. Feeling his strength deteriorate to nothing, he blacked out.

He was roused to a feeling of warmth. As he slowly opened his eyes, he felt a synchronization between his body and mind once more and this time he knew it was here to stay. His eyes shot open as he felt a solid surface of wood beneath him. The sun was shining above, the sky was blue, it was summer. He was on a deck of a ship. Pabbie was no where to be seen. Scrambling to his feet, he gasped as he spotted the royal sisters on the same deck with an unfamiliar blond man, a reindeer, and a talking snowman.

"Anna? You're alive?" He wondered aloud in surprise and relief.

He was a little taken aback when the princess strutted towards him angrily. Her hair was back to it's original strawberry blonde and her face was rosy.

"She froze your heart!" He said.

"The only one with a frozen heart, is you." Anna said emotionlessly. She raised her fist and before Hans could react, punched him right off the boat into the water. As he slammed into the fjord, cold water surged through him and he struggled to surface.

"It was the troll Pabbie! He made me try to kill Elsa!" Hans screamed over the churning waves.

"Pabbie?" Anna raised her eyebrows. "The troll? What does he have to do with anything? How do you even know him?"

"I-I just did!" Hans shouted.

Anna turned back at him with wide disbelieving eyes. "Kind Pabbie would never do such thing." She hissed. "Only your greedy, destructive, self absorbed heart would. So long, sideburns!" She spat at him and turned her back, her face twisted in disgust. She stormed off the boat with Elsa and the strange blond man.

With difficulty, Hans paddled to the nearest dock and pulled himself up the stone. The abandonment of Pabbie's control over his mind had zapped the artificial strength from his body and had left him with the little strength to begin with. He laid down to catch his breath and to rest his tired arms.

"Over there!" A voice called. Hans whipped his head around to see a palindrome of guards and civilians alike rushing towards him with the royal sisters and the blond man leading them.

"YOU MURDERER!" Anna shouted.

"Curses be upon you from the gods eternally!" A man shouted.

Hans was frozen in anger and surprise. "It wasn't me!" He shouted. "The wicked troll Pabbie controlled my mind and-"

A swift kick to his stomach by The furious Anna shut him up. In a split second guards surrounded him, snapping his wrists and ankles in cuffs and dragging him along.

"Back to the Southern Isles, where this bastard belongs." A guard joked. "His how many- eleven or twelve brothers can step all over him again!" They all laughed. Hans groaned as he was dragged back to the ship he had came from. The guards threw him in a cell and locked it, snickering amongst themselves. Once the lock bolted shut the royal sisters, guards, and civilians cheered happily, and Hans was left to forever grumble about the troll that had destroyed his only chance at a new life.

 **Whew! Finally an end to this story. I find it hard to believe Hans could turn evil himself so this must be the outcome. He's going to have to suffer the consequences the troll placed on him sadly. No one will ever buy his mind control story... or will they eventually? Also how was Hans walking about so easily in Elsa's storm? Shouldn't he be struggling around like the others? I came up with the idea that Pabbie placed some kind of strength spell on him and it was gone once Anna broke it. I believe that force that was expelled from Anna when she charged up to shield her sister from Hans' sword knocked out Pabbie's powers. Okay I'm sorry that was really long lol if you guys have any questions feel free to ask! Also request I'd love some new chapter ideas!**


	27. The Evil 'Love Experts' IV

**Hi guys! I was planning to leave 'The Evil Love Experts' as a three shot, but a fourth part was so highly requested I decided to write it. I wanted to bring Hans to justice anyways.**

* * *

 _Summary: Anna and Elsa look deeper into the case of the Great Freeze to find reasons to avenge Hans' actions, but soon realize he is not to blame but rather a group of magical creatures deemed good in the beginning._

"Elsa!" Anna called. The young princess darted across the throne room to her sister. It was a warm summery day and Anna was in high spirits. "Any word from the trolls yet?" She asked. She giggled as she spotted an opened box of chocolates on Elsa's desk and snatched a piece.  
The queen frowned, looking up from the paperwork she was rifling through. "Strangely, no."  
"That's so weird." Anna commented through a mouthful of chocolate. "Ever since the Great Thaw they haven't said a word. And that was weeks ago."  
"I thought Kristoff went to see them!" Elsa said. "Nothing from him either."  
"Well," Anna frowned. "The trolls have been the last thing on his mind lately. That's what I was going to talk to you about. Kristoff's been acting strange since a few days ago until he went to pay them a visit. When he came back, it all changed." She smacked her lips on a raspberry filled chocolate before continuing. "One moment he's talking and acting normal, and the next he's frantically running through the halls peering through windows like he's being chased!"  
"Is that just an ice harvester thing?" Elsa laughed.  
Anna shook her head, dead serious. "I'm worried, Elsa. One day we were at the library looking for a recipe book, you know, that day we were going to make a triple duple layer chocolate cake," she glanced around her like the trolls were listening, "he was quietly flipping through a book when he suddenly dropped it and scrambled to the mythology section and started pulling books off the shelves and mumbling about trolls and revenge and a three hundred year old curse."  
"Has he seen a doctor?" Elsa asked, looking concerned.  
"Yes. Right after we went. They can't find anything wrong with him!" Anna replied, irritated.  
Elsa pondered for a bit, tapping her fingers on a scroll. "You're absolutely sure this isn't an ice harvester thing?"  
"Elsa!" Anna whined. "This isn't funny! That's the prince consort you're talking about."  
"Maybe he's just homesick for the trolls." Elsa suggested.  
"I don't think so." Anna glared at her sister. "I can't believe you of all people are taking this situation so lightly!"  
"I'm taking it heavily!" Elsa argued. "I'm just making suggestions!"  
"NOT helping." Anna stomped her foot.  
Elsa's face suddenly lit up. "The trolls! We have to hunt them down and ask what's wrong!"  
Anna shuddered. "I think we should stick to the library."

* * *

Minutes later, the two royals were on their elbows and knees hunting for every script on the trolls in the great library. Anna hunted the bottom shelves while Elsa created a simple ice staircase to scour the higher ones. They opened old dusty volumes, yellow with age; sharp cornered, shiny modern novels, and everything in between. After countless minutes of searching, Anna pulled out an extra dusty novel sandwiched between two glossy high backed volumes. Her teal eyes widened as she read the cover. "Elsa, look."  
Elsa quickly slid off the staircase and hurried to her sister. Her steps slowed as she saw the book.  
"T-that was the book Papa used the night I hit you with my powers." Elsa said in shock as she stared at the leather bound gold inscribed cover.  
"Wow." Anna breathed.  
"T-there was a map inside." Elsa continued gravely. A small bit of her still feared of harming Anna deep inside and she feared it would resurface. She took a deep breath to push her fear down. "It lead us to the trolls."  
Anna facepalmed. "How did I not find it sooner? I've hunted through this library end to end top to bottom for thirteen years and haven't come upon it until now."  
Elsa scanned the shelf they had found it from before responding. "Maybe someone moved it." She said quietly.  
The two looked at each other simultaneously. "Kristoff." They said.  
Anna sank down to the floor and opened the book. The pages crackled with age and a musty smell emanated from it. Anna scanned across a couple pages.  
"Hey, turn back one." Elsa said. "I think there's one on mind control."  
"Mind control?" Anna looked quizzically at her sister.  
"That's what I'm thinking." Elsa explained.  
Anna raised her eyebrows. "All right. 'The trolls have been accused of mind control for centuries,'"she read aloud. "Normal human beings, after coming in contact with the trolls were reportedly showing random signs of disembodiment, personality change, and often violent behavior. Those 'troll swings' would go on from a few seconds to hours. The only cure is to locate the victim book and to burn out the victim's name using fire."  
"Victim book?" Anna shuddered. "Fire?"  
Suddenly Elsa gasped. "Hans was right."  
"Hans?" Anna wrinkled her nose. "That scoundrel? What does he have to do with anything?"  
"Maybe he was mind controlled into killing me." Elsa continued. "He fits the descriptions exactly. And maybe- the trolls aren't on our side like we thought."  
"You're right." Anna looked at the ground.  
"We need to find the victim book. And have Hans sail back here immediately." Elsa said, standing up. "It's about time we brought the trolls to the condemnation they deserved."

* * *

"Wait, I'm freed?" Hans shouted with joy. His voice echoed throughout the throne room.  
"Shhhh!" Elsa hissed, waving a hand. "I'm trying to keep this a small case! I don't want the whole village knowing!"  
"Sorry." Hans muttered.  
Just then, Anna stormed in. "Back from North Mountain!" She shouted. Her braids with half unraveled and there was dirt and scratches all over her. She thumped a dusty scroll on Elsa's desk and Hans jumped.  
"The victim scroll." Anna proudly stated. She spotted another box of chocolates on the desk and grabbed it, immediately shoving four pieces into her mouth.  
Elsa reached toward it with tentative hands and froze. "How did you get it so easily? What if it's cursed?" She shuddered.  
"Oh, it was nothing." Anna replied with a toss of her head. "I kind of set part of their clearing on fire-"  
"You WHAT?" Elsa and Hans shouted simultaneously."I also burned the whole secret lab!" Anna grinned in pride. "It went up in rainbow flames!""Oh, you didn't." Hans shook his head in disbelief, but he was grinning as well. Elsa felt sick but at the same time relieved.  
"Aaaaaaaaand the trolls were distracted enough with their magic whiz biz to forget about me. I went into their secret lab hidden in the ferns like the book said-" she shoved another piece of chocolate in her mouth, "and stole it. Easy peasy."  
"I don't think so." Elsa said uncertainly.  
"Is it cursed, though?" Hans asked.  
"Oh shut it, sideburns!" Anna rolled her eyes. "It's just a scroll."  
"Scrolls have power." Elsa pointed out.  
"I was holding it the whole way down. I'm sure I would've been struck by lightning by now." Anna replied, burying her face into the box.  
Elsa waved her hand and a stick of ice materialized. She waved it at the book and it opened to a random page.  
"Wait, it's blank." She said, confused. Sure enough, the whole page was blank. She flipped forwards and backwards a few, and they were all blank.  
Anna reached forward and flipped it to the first page. "Maybe you should've started from the beginning, smartypants!" She laughed.  
The humorous atmosphere dissolved as the three looked at the page. On it was written several names, some faded and some new. Close to the bottom were the names _Kristoff Bjordman_ and _Hans Westerguard,_ clearly written in quite recently. The page was titled _Victims._

"That's me..." Hans mumbled.

Elsa, shaking with horror, snatched up the book and threw it in the nearest fire. A few tentative seconds passed, and suddenly a giant cloud of red smoke exploded from the fire. Elsa created a wall of ice to protect her, Anna, and Hans; but everything in a ten feet radius was scorched black. Immediately, staff members, guards, and dignitaries alike rushed in to see the matter. Elsa created a small snowfall to quell the smoke as she explained what had just happened. Soon, the Arendellians' coughs turned to mutters of anger as they realized what the trolls had done to them all these centuries.

"And this is definitely not the end." Anna told them. "Stealing the scroll was too easy." She glanced at Elsa. "They will attempt to revitalize themselves and avenge us. They gave Elsa a curse of ice powers because of my father's success. They will definitely return. Yet we will be ready. And we have the force of love and swords and chocolates. Not to mention my awesome sister." She grinned.

"Wow, that's the properest I've ever heard you talk." Elsa said in awe as the people cleared out in search of mops and dustpans.

"I really am in awe myself." Hans said, placing a hand over his heart. He knelt in front of the royal sisters. "I am really grateful for your help, your majesties. Without you I don't know what would have become of me."

"Don't mention it." Anna said happily. Hans grinned at Anna but took Elsa's hand in his and kissed it gently, and the queen looked like she might faint.

"Uh-h of course." Elsa mumbled. Her cheeks flushed red as Hans smiled at her.

"That was the absolute unproperest I've ever heard you speak." Anna teased as Hans walked away."

* * *

 **WHewewewewe this is finally done. I hope you liked the bit of Helsa I threw in at the end. Please be easy on me this was a lot of story to fit into just one chapter without turning it into a full multi chapter fic lol. See you guys next time!**


	28. Snow Elsa and Rose Anna I

**This was suggested by a guest in the comments... back in June. *cringes because I can't keep up with requests* This is an unofficial loose-ended fifth part to 'The Evil 'Love Experts' I wasn't planning to write originally. This shot is based on the traditional storyline of the Snow White and Rose Red fairytale. Also if I said anything about discontinuing this story ignore it I enjoy it way too much!**

 **Summary: After the destruction of the magic scroll, the trolls are still out in pursuit by the Arendellians. Pabbie somehow gets his hands on Kristoff once again and curses him into a bear. The poor man turned bear can only lumber around the castle now, mooing to anyone that will feed him a carrot.**

 **EDIT***

 **Cast:**

 **Elsa as Snow White**

 **Anna as Rose Red**

 **Kristoff as the bear/prince**

 **Pabbie and trolls as the Troll**

 **(Mother omitted as I didn't find it fitting, Elsa and Anna's parents are dead)**

 **Hans as the Rose's future husband**

"All right Sven, last carrot." Kristoff waved a bright orange carrot tantalizingly in front of his reindeer buddy a few inches from the latter's nose. Sven's ruddy face shone hopefully in the torchlight as he shook off the ice on his fur. They were on their way back from a trek in the wintry snow covered woods, Kristoff accidentally leading both of them into a slushy ditch they took hours to recover from in Oaken's sauna. It was sunset by the time Oaken shooed them out saying they had to get home. And now an hour later they were trudging down the mountain only by torchlight.

"Aww, give it to me already." He mocked in Sven's voice.

"Ah ah ah." Kristoff replied in his own voice. "You must call me 'King Kristoff' first."

As he passed by a familiar looking clearing, a nearby bush rustled noisily and Kristoff turned around. What was out in the woods at this hour?

"H-hello?" He called uneasily. He dropped the carrot, which landed on a snow mound noiselessly. Sven whinnied at the loss of his treat, but Kristoff paid no heed.

The bush continued rustling, making Kristoff even more uneasy. Suddenly he heard a loud rumbling noise coming from all directions towards him. Rocks?!

He froze as smooth rocks crowded around his feet.

"Pabbie?" He mumbled.

Sure enough, the old troll rolled forward into the circle of torchlight. He was wearing several necklaces of dangerous looking beads and a spellbook was tucked underneath his stubby arm. Behind him crowded Bulda and a few others.

"What are you doing here?" Kristoff asked incredulously.

"We're here on a simple favor." Bulda spoke. "We want you to come back with us."

"No way!" Kristoff yelled. "Arendelle is my home. Not your sorcery filled mind controlled hell zone!"

"He has been influenced too long!" Pabbie snapped loudly. "Arguing will do nothing!"

"Then why are you here? I demand to know!" Kristoff shouted.

"To take back what was ours, of course." Pabbie replied gleefully at the confused prince consort. He opened his spell book and

began to read in an ancient, crusty voice a curse while the others waved their hands at him.

hva har skjedd din fattige sjel-

men forbannelsen til en firebenet ghoul.

du må betale tollen

for å forstyrre trollens intensjoner!

Immediately, brown fur thicker than Sven's erupted all over his body. He felt himself swell in both height and size until his head cleared the stable roof. His blonde locks melted away, brown fur replacing his once luscious locks with short fur. And his nose! It had grown long and pointy, his eyes small and beady. His hands and feet sprouted claws. He opened his new mouth to speak, but only a roar came out. He was a bear.

Sven reeled back and neighed in terror of his master's horrific transformation. Stumbling back on his hooves, the reindeer galloped off into the woods at top speed.

Thump. Thump. Thump. "Oww!" Anna cried as she thumped on the floor once more.

"Anna, stop cartwheeling and start doing something productive!" Her sister Elsa snapped, shuffling through a mound of paperwork. Late afternoon sunshine streamed through the windows, a cold winter breeze whispering through the library. It was just a few weeks away from Christmas. The sky a cold blue, trees bare of leaves, fjord frozen, ground iced and snowed over.

Anna flopped down on the floor with a sigh. "I wish it was tomorrow already." She said wistfully. "I can't wait to skate again." The sisters had picked up ice skating again, thanks to Kristoff who insisted they go at least once a week. Although Anna found herself rather clumsy and undignified on her skates, she enjoyed watching Elsa, a true talented skater.

"I do too," Elsa replied with a smile. "By the way, I hope Kristoff gets back soon. I heard dinner's going to a real treat tonight." She licked her lips.

"I just hope it's a huge stack of chocolate pancakes covered in melted chocolate," Anna said excitedly. "That would be perfect."

Several hours later...

Dark had befallen the kingdom of Arendelle, stirring even more worry in the hearts of Elsa and Anna. Kristoff had still not returned. A delicious dinner of lutefisk and lefse had been nervously nibbled at and eventually forgotten with each passing minute. A thick blizzard started soon after they had eaten, which worried them even more.

"I'm sure he's safe," Anna relentlessly consoled herself and Elsa, "maybe in a few minutes he'll be back."

"He's probably at Oakens..."

"Maybe he's at the stables..."

Yet hours passed, and finally the sisters dragged themselves to sleep. The next morning, Anna was up by first light searching for him. She was just trudging through the gardens when she heard a soft roar. She stopped and turned around. Near the bare pear blossom trees was a large, furry creature. Anna gasped. A bear? It was pawing at the castle gate. Suddenly, it turned around and spotted Anna. The giant creature lumbered towards her, swaying it's big head. Curiosity overcame fear as the bear approached princess. Anna peered into the bear's face. It had eyes as blue as Kristoff's. She frowned as the bear sat back on it's hind legs and looked at her sorrowfully.

"Hello, I'm Anna." Anna introduced herself. "I'll call you Bear for now."

Bear whinnied and shook it's head.

Anna studied the creature's brown fur.

"Chocolate?"

Bear shook his head again.

Anna stamped her foot, laughing. Bear leaned down and drew something with it's paw.

K

"K for what?" Anna asked. "I'm assuming you've escaped from the circus. There's no way a wild bear would be so tame. Or smart!" She laughed.

Bear shook its head again and made a chopping motion with it's paws.

"You wanna chop some wood?" Anna asked.

Bear shook its head vigorously. He reached down to draw more letters.

K r i s

"Kris? Is that your name?" Anna giggled. "My boyfriend is named Kris-" she stopped. "By the way, I'm looking for him! Oh jeez!" The princess hurried off. "He's probably at the stables."

Bear rose and tumbled after Anna, mooing and roaring for her to stop, to let her know he was the Kristoff she was looking for.

 ** _Next chapter_ : Thinking he went missing, the royal sisters send out a search party- unknowest their target was just outside their gates clawing to be let in. Meanwhile, Elsa consults an Oracle for answers and finally ends the trolls' torment of hundreds of years.**


	29. Snow Elsa and Rose Anna II

**Again, it would be awesome if you guys could log in before commenting. I'd love to respond to comments and I'll do the best I can to acknowledge your requests. Last chapter spawned a ton of confusing comments I'm trying to read through/ It's tricky when everyone is a guest. As always, my PMs are always wide open if you want to have a discussion!**

 **ADDED ROLE:**

 **Gerda as Mother**

 **Summary: A fight ensues between the royal sisters before they send out a search party to search for Kristoff, causing an uneasy tension to the already scathed situation. On the search, Little do they know the scene they will witness- the trolls' final end with two unexpected heroes. (Summary edited from last chapter** )

* * *

Elsa was lounged on a cozy chair with a novel in hands when the library door burst open, letting in a cold blast of air. Outside, the mild snowfall had picked up into a full blown storm. Anna stormed in, panting and covered in snow. Her teeth chattered as she scuttled to the fireplace to warm herself.

"Any luck?" Elsa asked, looking up from her book. Her eyes felt strained from reading for so long.

"No, Elsa! I'm so worried," Anna replied feverishly. She grabbed a pitcher of hot chocolate from the coffee table and sloshed it into a cup before taking a draught. "Kristoff's nowhere near Arendelle. I recruited a couple village kids to hunt the perimeter and asked around the town all day but no one had seen him since yesterday. Oaken hasn't seen him since either."

"Oh," Elsa's eyes drifted back to her novel.

Anna shook out her cape into the fire and the flames sputtered as snow fell on them. "He wouldn't be gone this long without telling us. I mean, me." She added, anger creeping into her voice.

Elsa's face felt warm. She set her book down with a thump. "He would've told me too. I care about him just as much as you do, Anna."

"Oh no you don't," Anna said. "You've been sitting in the warm library all day doing nothing while I've been slaving over finding him all day!"

Elsa's mouth opened and shut soundlessly.

"You're currently curled up by the fire reading, Elsa! Is that more important than my boyfriend?" Anna snapped. She threw her soaked cape on the carpet angrily. "You couldn't spare a day to look for him?"

"I didn't mean that!" Elsa protested. "I- I thought you'd be fine on your own."

"I thought you'd have more compassion for the man who saved me," Anna replied bitterly.

"I saved you, not him!" Elsa was shouting now. "If I wasn't on the fjord you would've frozen to death! Not that- that-"

"That ice harvester," Anna finished, her angry teal eyes boring into Elsa's. "That's all he is to you. A lowly ice harvester. I bet my royal title you only made him consort to appease the Arendellians."

"But-"

"Save it, Elsa. I've always known how you really felt," Anna hissed, holding up a hand. "Maybe the Duke of Weselton was right. You are a monster. With a heart of ice," She turned her heel and stormed outside the library, slamming the door behind her.

Elsa collapsed on her chair and thumped her head on it, tears forming in her eyes. Her head and heart hurt.

Several minutes passed, maybe even an hour. Elsa was awakened out of her doze by a pair of soft footsteps approaching her.

She raised her head hopefully. "Anna?"

She was disappointed to find Gerda standing before her, bearing a tray of steaming food.

"Your dinner, Elsa," Gerda said, setting the food down. Elsa's stomach growled and she realized how hungry she was. Yet she pushed aside her own needs for her sister's.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa demanded.

"I have no clue," the maid answered. She stirred a pot of gravy on Elsa's tray with a sigh. "Probably looking for Kristoff."

Elsa stared outside the window, growing dim with the coming night. "How bad is the storm now?" She asked.

"It's getting steadily worse." Gerda answered. "The stable hands had to put ropes up to guide them from the stable to castle and vice versa."

Elsa's eyes drifted to Anna's cape lying by the fire and bowed her head. She thought of the time Anna was freezing by the fireplace. How Olaf had rescued her. But who started it all? Realization dawned on her. The trolls. They had caused this mayhem. She just knew it.

" I think, I think I'll go after Kristoff." She said gravely. "I know this is the work of the trolls. I just feel it."

"Are you sure?" The maid asked.

Elsa stood up. "I'm going to need a search party." She pointed to tray of food. "Pack this up tightly. It'll be Kristoff's when we find him. I'll go find Anna."

As the maid busied herself, Elsa ran down the corridor, up a flight of stairs, and down the hall to Anna's room. The sight of her sister's pink rosemaled door comforted her. She pushed it open without bothering to knock.

"Anna, I-" the words froze on her lips. Anna was standing on her bed, wrapped in thick layers of clothing. Clustered on the floor was a group of people. She spotted Kai next to Anna and was surprised to see Hans there too. They had obviously been discussing something.

"Here to join us?" Anna asked icily.

Elsa looked down. At the feet of one woman was a basket with steam curling out of it's edges. It smelled like roast beef.

"Are you going to find Kristoff?" Elsa asked, already knowing the answer.

"Search party," Someone remarked.

"I'm going." Elsa said resolutely. Anna looked like she wanted to retort, but Kai nodded. "We need all the help we can get." He said.

An hour later, Elsa wondered if they had made the right choice. They had been trudging around in snow for at least an hour, calling until their throats were hoarse. Half of the group was shivering. The blizzard had died down and the clouds had parted, but according to everyone else, it was still piercing cold. Elsa felt out of place to be wearing a loose braid and a thin ice dress while everyone else was bulked in heavy layers.

Eventually, the queen drifted farther and farther from the group. Her feet carried her to a familiar looking clearing. Above, pale starlight glared down at her. She shuffled along, head down, lost in guilt. She should've gone earlier. Maybe it was too late now, maybe Kristoff was really gone.

She was passing by a frosty bramble when her foot hit an object. She looked down quizzically to see what her foot had hit. It was a brown leather bound book that looked like it was at least a hundred years old. She picked it up and dusted off the snow from it's cover. She squinted in the dim light to decipher the words. She felt strange inside, maybe this book had some importance.

"Elsa, where are you?" she heard Hans shout. The queen hurried back to the group, presenting the book before her. "I found this book on the ground near a clearing." She told them.

"I-I was worried." Hans said, appearing next to her with a small smile. "Let's stick together."

"O-of course." Elsa blushed, despite the situation. "I'll show everyone the book."

The search party crowded around curiously as Elsa rushed forward and opened the chilly pages brittle with frost. The book was strangely bookmarked at a random page. A member of the party passed forward a lamp and Elsa shone it onto the bookmarked pages.

"All right, we can read and travel at the same time, let's keep moving," Anna said. The group murmured and picked up the pace again.

The queen squinted at the page and shook her head in confusion. "I don't know this language," she admitted. The words looked like meaningless black squiggles to her.

Next to her, Kai cleared his throat. "I think I am of help."

"You know this- this language?" Elsa asked in wonder.

"Well, me and your sister. We had lots of time on our hands before the coronation, and well, Anna, Gerda, and I decided to learn everything about weird languages possible. This is an old dialect of Norwegian, often used in fairytales," Kai grinned at Anna. His face grew serious as he squatted by the bookmarked page. "The bear curse," he read aloud, "to turn your greatest enemy into this wild beast."

"Bear curse?" Anna echoed. Chatter ensued.

"Hold on, hold on, let me read the rest," Kai looked down again. "To administer, the attacker must ensure both he and the victim are in a very specific, private vicinity at a certain time of year- preferably early winter- to recite the curse. It cannot be administered by common folk but only by a trainer sorcerer. The curse itself is not written out here, no surprise."

"The cure?" Elsa asked, dodging a stray tree branch.

"The administer must be put to death. The only cure. And the kill must be done with ambition and heart or it will not work." Kai finished solemnly. The group stared in silence for a few seconds.

Suddenly, a loud and piercing scream resounded near a craggy ravine behind them and they rushed forward to look. A large bear roared over it's prey, no- a lumpy stone on the ground, which had screamed. Elsa shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Was she growing delirious or did a rock just scream?

Anna crept closer and the rest followed. They heard the rock shouting.

"You can't kill me!" It yelled. "I am the grand Pabbie!"

"Pabbie?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

The bear roared loudly in response.

The old troll suddenly spotted the party and pointed to them. "There! Eat those puny humans over there and leave me alone!" He shouted. He spotted Hans and spat. "I will soon have you mind controlled to kill more of my enemies, boy!"

"How dare you?" Anna screamed. Pabbie noticed her for the first time and regret crossed his old face.

The bear roared again and lunged forward to swipe at the troll, but Pabbie was faster. Grabbing a crystal from around his neck, he launched it like a bullet into the bear's side. The bear roared in agony and fell backwards, but struggled to his feet again, poised to strike.

"KILL HIM!" Everyone screamed, but the bear withdrew his claw at the last second. Pabbie grabbed another crystal and aimed it.

Seeking the distraction, Hans lunged forward, drawing his sword. With a cry of "THAT WAS FOR MIND CONTROLLING ME" and one clean stroke of his blade, Pabbie finally burst in a shower of dirt and dim light, sending snow spraying in a half mile radius. The group coughed and spat snow from their faces. When the air cleared, a figure was standing before them, shivering.

"Elsa? Anna?" A croaky voice called.

Elsa raised her head in shock. "Kristoff?"

Anna screamed, "KRISTOFF!" And dashed forward to hug him.

"Where did you come from? How did you find us? Where's that bear?" Anna asked frantically, peppering her boyfriend's face with kisses.

"Listen everyone," Kristoff raised his hands, gently setting Anna down. "I was the bear. Pabbie put me under a curse."

"THAT WAS YOU?" Everyone asked incredulously.

"Yes, yes." Kristoff replied, a little sheepish. "The trolls did that to me. I was coming home from my trip and was jumped and surrounded by them. I guess they were jealous I wasn't their pawn in the game anymore," He shrugged.

"But why couldn't you kill him?" Elsa demanded.

"I-I didn't really have the heart to. I was tricked into loving the trolls so long I turned back a little on the last second," Kristoff answered with a sigh. He plucked the crystal from his side and winced as he dropped it on the snow. Anna sucked in a breath as it disintegrated to black ash. "Hans, Hans did the kill."

"Sven escaped thankfully, but not me. I'll explain more later. I am feeling overwhelmed with all this-"

"Pabbie can go to hell already!" Anna screamed. "Why does he keep ruining our lives? What have we done to deserve this?" She took a long sniff and began to cry. Elsa rushed forward to comfort the princess.

"Pabbie is dead." Kristoff answered flatly. "Hopefully in hell." He kicked a nearby tree trunk. "I overheard the trolls talking about that curse a long time ago. Never knew I'd be under the effects of it."

"There must be something on trolls! They must be stopped!" Kai cried. "Elsa, open the book!"

But the queen was running toward the ravine, shouting for Hans. She gasped as she spotted the prince fallen on the snow, unmoving. "Hans!"

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Hans, wake up!"

The prince did not stir. Elsa shivered at how cold he looked. She put a hand to his neck and felt no pulse.

The others rushed forward earnestly.

Elsa felt tears spring to her eyes. "H-he was right the whole time." She said sorrowfully. "What Pabbie said, 'I will soon have you mind controlled again'? It was Pabbie's fault all along. Hans was right, Hans was right. And he sacrificed his life to kill Pabbie and save all of us." She began to cry as well. Once a tear fell on his face, Hans' eyes flew open.

"Sorry, I was awake." He admitted. "I just wanted to hear Elsa say something honorable about me."

Everyone groaned.

"Okay, you may be right about the whole mind controlled thing, but you're still a self absorbed sideburns jerk." Anna said, rolling her eyes.

Elsa looked down to see Hans staring into her eyes. She realized she was cradling him tightly in her arms yet didn't want to pull away.

"You're beautiful." Hans said dreamily.

"Snap out of it, sideburns!" Anna yelled.

"I'm going unconscious," Hans shut his eyes but this time Elsa's hands could feel a pulse. She looked up to see Kristoff and Anna beside her. Anna was smiling. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, sis. You really do care about Kristoff. Even Hans," she pulled her sister in for a long hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elsa replied, a rush of love and appreciation for her sister filling her.

Kristoff put his arms around both of them. "I love you three!" Soon the whole group was doing a slightly awkward group hug.

"Back to the book!" Kai shouted. "While you all were having your soap opera moment, I discovered the truth in a chapter on trolls. The pages were glued together- most likely to prevent unwanted eyes from reading them previously- but the snow melted them apart!

"The trolls prey on kingdoms lacking in love and support for one another. Broken, torn apart kingdoms. Kingdoms full of secrets and lies." He looked pointedly at Elsa.

"The killing of Pabbie thereby eliminated their danger against us. Without their leader, their little community of troublemaking thieves will fall apart and eventually die off. They have lost their leader. But us! We have not. We have each other. We have love."

Everyone applauded Kai when he finished his speech. Kristoff was wiping his eyes. "I think I know who the real love experts are," he said.

* * *

 **I hope I haven't forgotten to add anything to this chapter. I think this 2K worded chapter ties the whole troll situation together nicely. I worked hard on this miniseries and hope you enjoyed it! I appreciate all the feedback and requests I get. You guys are awesome!**

 **Next chapter: what if Arendelle never thawed? What if it really ended as an eternal winter?**


	30. The Eternal Winter

**I try not to get angry over comments, but there is this one troll in the comment section unabashedly SPAMMING demands for chapter adjustments/content amongst a few genuine comments I appreciated. I love requests and the occasional comment, but I do not want a mass of spam I have to burrow through every time I check my comments demanding much of the same thing or copying and pasting complete nonsense. I don't like the fact this website lets guests comment, I'd rather it be an actual account than a person hiding behind an untraceable anonymous persona. I've received some trolls before but what last chapter spawned was out of hand. I'm not stupid, I can tell the guest is going under pseudonyms pretending to be different people asking for much of the same. Their writing patterns are too similar, I'm not fooled in the slightest. Due to the rude insistence of the spammer I will not be acknowledging any of their requests and will seek further action of it does not stop.**

 **To clear negativity and confusion of last chapter, I want to say this. At the point of last chapter, it was very recent from the events of the Great Thaw. Elsa and Anna's relationship was still maturing as close sisters, they were bound to run into arguments just like any other siblings would. Also, Anna has a very headstrong and 'leaping before looking' behavior I observed of her in the movie, such as the quick engagement of Hans and her angry assumptions when Elsa didn't approve of her engagement. In the heat of a moment she didn't seem to know what she was saying then, and I reflected it towards the argument about the search for Kristoff. Anna is also very fiercely protective of her loved ones, which is why she lashed out. I hope this clears everything up, log in and PM me if you have more questions.**

 ** _Summary_ : After the revelation of Elsa's powers, Anna decides not to go after Elsa in fear of putting the whole kingdom in a bigger risk. Instead, she commands an immediate evacuation to the outskirts of the kingdom in hopes of escaping the eternal winter. Now the fate of Arendelle lies in the hands of the unsteady queen herself as she spirals out of control.**

* * *

Anna would never would have known what would happen.

That morning, as she had Gerda pin up her hair like a young lady's for the first time? When she slipped on that elegant summer gown? When she danced through the castle, singing her joyous heart out? Had she known then?

Late morning, when she had anticipated a long night of dancing; feasting on delicious sandwiches, chocolate, cake; talking to handsome princes. Had she known then?

That evening, when she had flown through a night with the charming Hans; talking about everything, munching on krumkake, cartwheeling all over the castle. Had she known then?

All those years of separation from her sister Elsa; long days in libraries, pretend fights with still standing knights, conversations with paintings. Had she known then?

No. She never would have known. She never would have guessed.

She never would have believed Elsa had ice powers.

Until tonight.

She believed when she saw her sister unleash a U shaped wall of ice spikes in the ballroom. She believed when the elegant fountains in the courtyard froze into towering, menacing claws. She believed when the fjord, under her sister's escaping feet, froze into solid ice upon contact, and the rapidly dropping temperature that came with it.

Anna shivered, getting off her knees. They stung from where she had slipped and fallen on the edge of the fjord, calling for her sister. She realized she was still clutching the queen's glove she had ripped off earlier. Elsa was already disappearing on the other side of the fjord, her dark magenta cape billowing behind her. Within seconds, she had completely disappeared into the night.

"Anna!" Hans caught up to her. "The fjord."

The two looked at the fjord in shock. The ice had not just made a path for the queen. It was spreading on the entire fjord, a disturbingly loud sound accompanying it.

"What in the world," Hans breathed.

Anna pulled him back to the courtyard, trembling. She trying to brush some dust out of her eyes and yelped when she realized what the "dirt" was.

"Snow?" Hans gasped. Anna looked up and was met by a faceful of little snowflakes.

The courtyard was at unease. Villagers were clinging to each other in fear, murmuring amongst themselves.

"Snow? In SUMMER?" Someone shouted. Sure enough, large flakes were beginning their descent in the already gray sky. The warm summer breeze dropped into a chilly arctic wind.

"Did you know?" Hans asked.

"No," Anna replied truthfully.

The stupid Duke of Weselton was talking. "It's snowing!" He crowed. "The queen has cursed this land!" He grabbed the arm of one of his bodyguards. "You must go after her!" He ordered.

"Wait, no!" Anna cried. "I mean-" she straightened and cleared her throat. "No one will go after her. I don't know how dangerous the situation will go if anyone aggravates her."

"Is- is the queen mentally unstable?" The Duke asked incredulously.

"No!" Anna yelled. "Elsa- Elsa-" she suddenly fell short of words. In truth, she wasn't entirely sure. Were sisters that locked you out of their lives for no reason mentally unstable?

"I kindly request you do not talk to the Queen or Princess Anna that way," Hans came to the rescue, putting a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"But-"

"Excuse us," Anna mumbled angrily. She grabbed Hans and pulled him aside.

"I have no idea what to do!" She admitted, frightened. "I never knew Elsa had any kind of powers."

"What, did she never show them to you?" Hans asked, confused.

"I- I hardly saw her ever. I remember we used to be inseparable sisters- up until I was about six. One day, she grew distant and withdrawn and was never the same since."

"Well, she just put a spell of eternal winter on the whole kingdom. What's the logical situation?" Hans asked. He looked concerned at a little girl shivering in her mother's arms.

Anna turned back to the crowd of confused villagers and explained the situation with as much detail as possible. It was hard to get her voice over the ever increasing wind, but she managed.

"We could hunt her down! And kill her!" The Duke shouted.

"KEEP QUIET!" Hans roared. At this the Duke stepped back with a huff.

"Or, we could escape," a trusted stablehand named Astrid suggested. "The whole fjord's frozen over. Ships can't cross, but we can on foot, or carriage."

"Fetch an ice saw!" One of the guards commanded. "Test the thickness first."

"Good idea," Anna mumbled as a group of villagers headed down to the docks. She turned back to the crowd. "For the rest of you, gather inside the castle and try to stay warm," she was surprised at the commanding tone of her voice. It felt so weird to be doing a job intended for her sister. "The castle staff will assist you with whatever you need until me, Hans, and anyone else willing can think of a logical solution," She nervously smiled at Hans.

"Is there somewhere warmer we can discuss?"

Hans joked.

Anna turned to respond when suddenly an extremely loud crack sounded in the distance near the fjord's edge, followed by screams.

* * *

 **Part 2 of 'The Eternal Freeze' coming up, Stay tuned! Thanks for sticking to the end of this chapter:)**


	31. The Eternal Winter II

**Summary: After the revelation of Elsa's powers, Anna decides not to go after Elsa in fear of putting the whole kingdom in a bigger risk. Instead, she commands an immediate evacuation to the outskirts of the kingdom in hopes of escaping the eternal winter. Now the fate of Arendelle lies in the hands of the unsteady queen herself as she spirals out of control.**

* * *

"THE GLOVE!" Someone shouted.

Anna raced down to the fjord, Hans at her heels. the Duke of Weselton followed a bit grudgingly. She stared in shock at her sister's discarded turquoise glove lying on the ice. The glove had seemingly not moved, but the ice underneath it had cracked deeply to create rift a foot across and a foot deep.

"There must be magic still inside of it," Astrid said tightly. "No one touch it."

Anna bit her lip nervously and looked at Hans.

"How thick is the ice?" Astrid asked the ice cutter, a short, heavyset man named Fran.

"Four inches and thickening," he replied, laying down the saw.

 _Crrrrrrrrack_

Everyone stared at the rift as it grew, crackling along loudly until it stretched to the other end of the fjord as far as they could see.

"Oh no," Fran mumbled.

"What in the world?" Hans breathed.

"Get it off!" Anna suddenly cried. She grabbed the ice saw and scooped up the glove, dumping it on the ground. "We can't let the glove make any more cracks."

"Good idea," Astrid eyed the glove suspiciously. "So what's your plan?"

Anna licked her lips and glanced at Hans before responding. "We have to cross the fjord on foot. I just hope it holds."

"Well, there's a lot of people here in Arendelle," Fran said, "I predict at least several hundred altogether. We'll have to travel in small groups to cross safely without risk of the ice cracking under weight."

"How small do the groups have to be?" Hans asked.

"Five to ten, perhaps," Fran replied, tapping the ice with a gloved hand. "And then we could reside in some nearby kingdom until this whole storm thing blows over."

Anna gulped. If there were hundreds, and they could only cross five to ten at a time, and the fjord was pretty huge, that would take a looooong time.

"We could send groups far apart from each other to make it faster," Hans suggested.

"Hold on, we don't even know if it's safe out there," Astrid said. She turned to Anna. "Anna, has this happened before? Any idea where this curse ends? Is it in a certain perimeter?" Astrid demanded. "I'm sure it must thaw at some point, maybe sunrise?"

"I-I don't know," Anna mumbled.

Weselton wrinkled his nose. "How do you not even know the abilities of you own sister?" He asked acidly.

Anna bit her lip and stared at the snow.

"That's quite enough," Hans said firmly. "Astrid, you and the stablehands gather the people and explain the situation. Tell them to pack warm but light and start traveling as fast as possible. It's getting even colder. We have no choice."

"Funny how a last in line prince from a different kingdom is giving us instructions when the princess of Arendelle is right there," Weselton snickered.

"I said, that's enough!" Hans shouted. He grabbed the sniffling Anna and pulled her up the hill back to the castle.

When they arrived, a small group was already headed across the fjord, led by Fran. Astrid and the other stablehands were spread out amongst the villagers and royals alike, talking.

"Welselton was right," Anna mumbled bitterly, shivering. "I never knew Elsa. I can't even lead my own people. Even the stablehands are doing more work than me. I'm a horrible princess." She stared at the snowflakes falling from the sky. She could've sword they were falling much gentler a few minutes ago.

"Don't say that, Anna," Hans chided. "Everyone is just so caught up-"

"YOUR MAJESTIES!" A young girl about eight or nine with two red pigtails ran up to Hans and Anna. "My father just told me to let you know that the ice got even thicker. He stuck a big knife inside the ice and it couldn't even pierce the whole thing!" She spread her arms in explanation.

"Thank you for letting us know," Hans replied with a grin. "I guess we can send more people over at once." He hurried to tell the others, leaving Anna alone in her misery. She kicked a pile of snow lightly, sending it spraying. She turned and looked in the direction Elsa had left, praying for a glimpse of the magenta cape. But all she saw was the fjord and mountains in the distance.

"I SEE SUNLIGHT!" A voice cried.

Anna snapped up. She had been quietly slippping across ice for at least twenty minutes, grasping for Hans to keep from slipping, but it had felt so much longer because of the blizzard they had to pull through. Anna had been one of the last to leave Arendelle, several hours after they had commenced the evacuation plan. Anna stepped through a thick wall of snowflakes and gasped to see clear sky and green grass on the other side. Nowhere else had been affected. A giant dome of white covered Arendelle. The Arendellians milled around the prairie, all safe.

"Thank the gods," Hans mumbled. "We're free."

"But my home..." Anna's eyes filled with tears.

Hans put an arm around her. "I'm so sorry. But unless you want to brave that storm again."

"Doesn't matter," Anna shrugged him off. "I was the spare anyways."

 _Meanwhile_...

Elsa hummed to herself and waved her hand to add more sparkle to her already glamorous ice dress. It felt amazing to have freelance to her powers like this. Escaped from Arendelle, she was free to use her powers without harming anyone. She was about to add more gilt to the ice palace walls she had made when she heard a distant boom. Running to the balcony, she threw open the doors and looked outside. A dome shaped cloud of white was fully enclosing Arendelle. Even worse, the cloud was growing straight for her.

"What?" She gasped in horror. "No, no, no!"

She willed the ice and snow to disappear, but that only agitated the storm worse. It grew closer and closer even faster. Giant spikes of ice poked down at her from her castle walls, now tinged a deep red.

"What do I do?" Elsa cried, holding her head in her hands. Yet there was nothing the scared queen could do as the work of her own hands consumed her completely, leaving her wondering if things could have turned out differently.

* * *

 **It's pretty clear of how Anna's bravery and rescue were so important. She literally saved the whole kingdom and their lives. The choice she made in this shot to avoid her sister was more or less fatal for the both of them. Going after Elsa also helped Anna realize her self worth and the fact she was more than just a spare princess, and without that all would have been for nothing. The blizzard in the end consumed Elsa and basically killed her, leading to the restoration of normal seasons and life to Arendelle. (The only other alternative to Elsa realizing love could fix things was her death). As for Anna, the loss of her sister's companionship and the 'shut her out' method through her childhood left Anna rather remorseless and angry about the whole situation. I hope you guys understood and liked this shot! Please r &r.**

 **Next chapter: (suggested by the awesome CharlieMcGeeFan!)**

 **Similar to the events of 'The Ice Queen's Reluctant Return'- Elsa decides to return to Arendelle- but this time _after_ she freezes Anna's heart.**


	32. After The Heart Freezes

**Summary: (suggested by the awesome CharlieMcGeeFan, I do write requests!) Similar to the events of 'The Ice Queen's Reluctant Return'- Elsa decides to return to Arendelle- but this time after she freezes Anna's heart.**

* * *

She thought she would be safe.

She was shrouded in a personal blizzard spinning faster and faster. What had started as a couple snowflakes had escalated to a full blown storm that suffocated her. She thought she would be safe here. Free. Forgotten. Her biggest secret- her ice powers- were exposed with a single mistake, she never wanted to go back ever again. Miles and miles from Arendelle, she had sought refuge and a new life high in the North Mountain. Her powers had proved powerful and beautiful as a whole grandiose ice palace sprang from her fingertips sprouted from a single thought. The stunning dream gown she had woven purely of ice. The detailed rooms of the palace, down to the tiny gilt on the walls. The serenity of the mountains. The crisp, clean, cool air that contrasted to the muggy, dirty, dusty air of Arendelle- and even better- there was not a soul to accidentally hurt in sight. Even being able to let her hair down in a loose braid from a tight constricting bun was a relief.

Until, Anna showed up. Her sister had chased her up to the upstairs pavilion and more or less demanded Elsa to come back to Arendelle. Elsa protested, Anna protested back, Elsa shouted, Anna shouted back, Elsa ran, Anna guilt tripped her, mittened hands grasping the ice railing Elsa had just gilded.

"The kingdom is frozen over! No one can get in or out!" Anna had yelled.

And with that, the serenity of her North Mountain haven was shattered like ice on the fjord when the chinook wind blew. The works of her own hands turned against her. Temperature dropped. Anna had screamed at her over an ever growing blizzard Elsa could not control, spurred by her emotions.

"I CAN'T!" Elsa screamed as the last of her patience finally snapped. Her long braid flew in front of her face, obscuring her vision. She felt a horrifyingly powerful surge of power in her body and felt the blizzard absorb into her in a flash. The built up energy frightened Elsa and she exhaled hard and thrust out her arms to release it from her. An overwhelming blast of cold exited her shaking frame and she nearly collapsed on the ice from the force.

A groan from behind her roused her. Anna was doubled over on the floor, clutching her heart with a mittened hand. A bolt of fear flashed through Elsa as she saw her sister's state.

"Anna!" A voice shouted from outside. A strange man with chartreuse snow gear and a strange blob of snow ran in and grabbed the redhead. "Are you all right?"

"I'm... fine..." Anna panted. Her hand- no, her heart was glowing with magic. It faded in a second, but Elsa was shocked. She had just frozen her sister's heart. Just like what the trolls had predicted all those long years ago.

"We have to go back to Arendelle," Anna gasped out, an icy voice replacing her previous painful cry.

"Elsa, please," the strange man pleaded, clutching the princess.

Elsa's heart caught in her throat as she stared at Anna. Her sister was trying hard to hide it as she struggled to her feet, but she was a mask of anger over a face of pain. She was trembling and clutching onto the man.

Anna was hurt. Guilt and shame crawled up her spine. _Anna_ _was_ _hurt_. The kingdom was stuck in winter. Her father's kingdom would be destroyed and forgotten. People could die, because of Elsa.

 _I_ _can't_ _let_ _this_ _happen_. Elsa thought. _I_ _can't_.

"I- I'm coming," she said softly. She willed a fur of ice to appear in her hands and laid it on Anna gently, being careful not to touch her sister in the least. "Please, show me the way."

The man sighed in relief and ruffled his blond hair. He grabbed the fur and wrapped it around Anna as he led her back down the stairs. "I'm Kristoff, by the way." He said quickly. Elsa felt no need to introduce herself.

The trip back to Arendelle was cold and silent. The strange man spared no more than two silent glances at her the whole trek down the mountain. It was all on a grim faced reindeer Kristoff called Sven.

Most of Kristoff's attention was on Anna, who was fragilely perched behind him on the man's reindeer. She clutched the snowman in her arms, who was still and silent as a rock. A lock of her strawberry blonde hair had turned white and she began to shiver. Offered no ride or passage, Elsa had to do her best by jogging and running alongside the reindeer riders. She tore through frozen branches and amassed snow drifts to keep up with the reindeer's quick trotting. She was debating whether to ask the man if they could stop for a rest when she lost her footing amongst some loose rocks. She slipped and fell down a small ravine with a scream.

"E-Elsa!" Anna called to her weakly. The queen struggled to climb back up the craggy rocks slick with ice, about eight feet down. She bit her lip and risked a big leap to the top. As she grasped the top rocks, she felt her ice dress tear. A long rip ran up the back of the skirt to her upper thigh. She struggled back to the surface and continued on shamefully. She dared not repair her dress in fear of releasing any unnecessary power.

What seemed like hours later, the kingdom of Arendelle dimly game into view. The previously colorful, bustling gem of the Norwegian seas was a bleak, white wilderness. The fjord was purely white ice. And the air! What had been warm and summery weather was so very cold and still.

They quickly skirted across the choppy ice and headed up the stone steps to the castle. Elsa threw concerned glances at Anna as she picked her way through the ice. Her sister's hair had turned even whiter and her skin was quickly turning to the color of snow.

"J-just a little farther," Kristoff informed them flatly.

Once at the palace gates, Kristoff scooped up Anna and hurried towards the palace. He rapped on the doors urgently and quickly explained the situation when a crowd of concerned servants answered the rapping. Her stomach twisted as she saw that wretched Hans appear at the door and take the shaking Anna in his arms, looking concerned.

Once the princess was inside, the doors slammed with finality, sealing away Anna from Elsa just like they had been all those years- yet again. Kristoff put his head down with a loud sigh and turned to walk away.

* * *

 **N** ext chapter: part 2 of 'After the Heart Freezes'.


	33. After the Heart Freezes II

**I was originally going to publish this a few days ago but I've been so busy with Christmas and all. I wish you all a joyful and restful Christmas! Here is a part 2 to**

 ** _Summary:_** (suggested by the awesome CharlieMcGeeFan, I do write requests!) Similar to the events of 'The Ice Queen's Reluctant Return'- Elsa decides to return to Arendelle- but this time after she freezes Anna's heart.

* * *

Elsa felt confused and out of place. She was afraid to go into her own palace, let alone talk to her own sister. She was unwelcome on her own land. Feared by everyone. Her mouth went dry and her throat tight as she realized the enormity of the plight she had caused. Anna's heart was freezing to death in the hands of a total stranger. She was talking to a total stranger ice harvester. Arendelle was still freezing.

"Sorceress!"

"Monster!"

"Why do you keep shutting me out!"

Kristoff edged his way back to her silently, his feet making crunching sounds as he plodded through the snow. The two took a bit of rest by the palace's solid rock wall that shielded the howl of the icy wind.

"So," the ice harvester said uncomfortably. "What are you going to do?" He shoved his hands into his pockets.

Elsa licked her lips as she pondered what to do. In truth, she had no idea. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed with every cell in her body for the winter to melt. When she opened her eyes, it was the same. Holding out her hand, she willed a snowdrift to fly to her hand. It did not budge.

"I'm sorry, I truly don't know what to do." Elsa admitted with disappointment. She held her hand out again, and a mound of ice appeared on it.

Kristoff sighed. "Didn't you learn that in your princess studies or whatever?"

Elsa ran a hand through her hair and realized how disheveled her once elegant braid had become. "I-I just want to make sure Anna's okay."

"Don't forget about the rest of a Arendelle," Kristoff said flatly. He crossed the snow to Sven and proceeded to adjust the reindeer's harness with nervous hands.

Elsa sat down on the snow and thought hard. How had the ballroom thawed the night she struck Anna with her powers all those years ago after the creation of her mini winter wonderland? Or those countless times she'd had a meltdown in her bedroom and ice scraped across the walls? Or when the news of her parents' death reached her and she had covered every crevice in her room with ice in fear and anguish? The ice always melted away, didn't it? But how?

Those memories scared her and she shuddered. How would she thaw an entire kingdom now?

A new string of memories clicked into place. Leaving the ballroom for North Mountain after the accident. Locking herself in her bathroom bathtub after each meltdown. Curled up in a ball by her bedroom door for hours and hours upon the news of her parents' death. Realization crept into her like a slice of sunlight through ominous, dark storm clouds.

"I have to leave Arendelle," she said aloud. Kristoff looked up.

"Leave Arendelle?" He echoed.

"Yes," Elsa said resolutely. "When I was younger, the only way to thaw the snowstorms- euh- creations I made, they only thawed when I would leave the area I affected completely."

Kristoff burst out laughing. "You just ran off FROM Arendelle!" He bellowed. "And it's still a frozen wasteland!"

Elsa's face grew hot and she resisted the urge to run this 'ice harvester' through with a giant icicle.

"No," she said tightly, "I have to leave and remain away in a faraway land. For months, possibly years. My aura will fade from this land and everything will resume to normal one day."

"How will that work?" Kristoff asked, tugging hard at Sven's saddle. As he retied a few loose knots, the reindeer grumbled.

"But who will rule Arendelle?" Kristoff asked, intrigued.

"Anna and, Hans," She scowled when she said the latter's name. "It's best for me and Anna to remain apart. It always has been. I don't even know if she alive right now." Elsa sighed deeply. "I wish I knew some other way to thaw this winter."

"I hope Anna's okay," a voice came from below them. The talking snowman had trodden over from where he was wandering.

"Olaf! Hey buddy," Kristoff greeter half heartedly.

The loud and swift creaking of the opening palace doors roused the two. Out stumbled a few servants with urgent looks on their faces.

"Queen Elsa. You there," one of them- a servant Elsa recognized as Kai- said urgently. Their faces were all white. "Anna is dying, and she is calling for you two."

"Dying?" Kristoff shouted. He sprinted towards the palace gates, shoving the servants aside. Elsa was not far behind, clutching her hands nervously together.

Another servant led them down the great hall hallway and into a grand room- the library. She was clutching a thick volume in her mittened hands.

Anna was lying on a couch in front of a burnt out fireplace, shivering. Her hair glowed a scary silver. Her eyes dimly lit up when she saw the two.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted urgently. "Are you okay?"

The princess shook her head. "I'm not... I don't think so."

For a second, Elsa forgot all about her ice powers. She forgot the argument they'd shared at her coronation and up in her ice palace. All she could think about was her baby sister dying. She rushed forward and cradled Anna in her hands.

"Uhm, guys-" Olaf said. "The lady wants you to see a book," he pointed towards the servant.

"This ice poisoning is of no ordinary cause," the servant warned them as she showed the book. "When I saw your sister's plight, I immediately recalled this book on magical curses deep in the library. Anna found it, actually. It has a chapter on frozen heart remedies." She flipped to the chapter to show them, but Kristoff grabbed it from her fast and began to ponder it.

His worried eyes scanned down the page, lips moving incoherently.

"An act of true love- a true love's kiss," he mumbled.

"That boy Hans already tried," the servant said gravelly. "It didn't work."

"Kristoff, I don't-" Elsa began, but the blond was already cradling Anna in his arms as he leaned in to kiss her.

Elsa caught her breath the second Kristoff's lips met her baby sister's. For a second, Anna remained the same. Then color and life flooded back into her cheeks and her teal eyes opened fully. "Kristoff?" She mumbled. "Kristoff!"

The ice harvester had picked her up and was spinning her in circles, overjoyed. "I love you!" He cried in happiness.

Suddenly, Elsa found herself wrapped in the arms of both her baby sister and Kristoff. Yet, she didn't feel scared, or even worried the slightest. The warmth of happiness and family she had not felt since she was eight years old flooded into her body overwhelmingly. Ice was not sprouting from the walls. The temperature was not falling any faster. Realization dawned over her. If Anna's heart had just been thawed by Kristoff's love...

"Love, true love!" She said in wonder. Kristoff and Anna stepped back as Elsa realized what she had needed the whole time.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart- and- a frozen land." Elsa mumbled. She raised her hands to the ceiling, willing the ice and snow to melt into the deep blue sky. She thought of warm, summery images and an emotion she was so foreign to- happiness. This time, the wretched blizzard willingly melted into the sky before disappearing with a quiet pop.

Elsa stared at her hands and feet. Ice wasn't forming on the floor or in her hands. The walls remained the same. She wasn't shaking or desperate for her gloves. Light flooded the library as the sun returned to its former glory. Outside, cheers and whoops were heard from the Arendellians.

"I have to say, I thank you." Kristoff told the queen. "I'm sorry for my harshness towards you, I was just worried about Anna."

"N-no worries," Elsa replies cheerfully.

"SUMMER!" Olaf whooped. He ran outside on his little snowball feet before anyone could say a word.

"Wow Elsa, how did you do that?" Anna said wondrously as she peered out the window and beheld the sparkling fjord and deep hued sky. She looked so beautiful and healthy Elsa's heart felt like bursting with joy. Anna rushed forward to hug her sister and Elsa returned the gesture just as warmly.

"I think it's the power of-"

"Love, love love." Kristoff groaned, rolling his eyes. "It's by the power of carrots, if anything. He drew one from his pocket and took a bite, but his eyes twinkled with merriment, just like the fjord in the sunlight.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter : **What if Hans had killed the crossbow guy with a thrown dagger instead of diverting the crossbow?_

 _or what if Hans didn't shake Elsa out of her rage and let her kill both men? **(suggested by the awesome Dreamsandimaginations !)**_

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy. I was just rereading a couple of my other shots with sadder endings and I don't really have the heart to do those lol. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
